When Rangers Meet
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: What could happen when Rangers from different and sometimes the same seasons meet? Well, here are some of my crazy ideas...
1. Tanya and Leo

Hi :)  This is the first in what I hope will be many stories that pair different Power Rangers together.  Basically, I pick a pair at random and try to think of a funny story with them.  Yes, I do prefer to write humor.  Must be my Psycho personality :)  My titles will be very non-creative because I hate thinking of titles.  Finally, a big "Hello" to all the AFPR's out there- especially my fellow female Psychos :).

Disclaimer- I don't own Power Rangers, someone else does.  Not sure who at the moment, but it isn't me :)  Oh, and please e-mail and nag me to continue if you like it because I am a horrible procrastinator.

Tanya and Leo 

     "And we're back from our commercial.  This is Tanya Sloan on KAGV,  Angel Grove's most listened to music station.  Ok, now it's time for our "Win a Trip to Space and Never See your Friends or Family Again contest."  If caller one hundred is able to answer a few very, very, simple questions about the Power Rangers, he will win a ticket to Terra Venture....the first space-traveling colony.  I hear it's just like a regular city with schools, an ice-skating rink, and even a McDonalds.  Good afternoon.  You are on KAGV Radio."

"Hello?"

"Hi there, you are our one hundreth caller...."

"Whoohoo!  I'm getting on Terra Venture!  I'll show my know-it-all brother I can get lost in space just a much as he can.  Dumb bragging jerk.  I'd like to drop him down a deep hole...."

"Hold on there!  You've got to answer a few questions first.  You do know about the Power Rangers, don't you?"

"Power Rangers?  Uh, well, actually I'm more of a Transformers fan..."

"Of course you do....You'll have no problem with these questions, then.  Hey, what is your name, anyway?"

"Uh, Leo, Leo Corbett."

"Ok, Leo, just answer one of three very simple questions correctly, and you'll win. Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What was the name of the Princess of Evil who tried to take over the Universe five years ago?"

"Uh....Brittany Spears?"

"Sigh....I'll give you a hint..:Princess As......"

"Asteroid?"

"No."

"Astringent?"

"Not even close."

"Assyria?"

"No!  It's Astronema.  Forget that one.  Here's the next question.  What were the giant robots that the Power Rangers used to fight the gigantic monsters called?"

"Voltron?"

"What?  Voltron isn't even real."

"Oh,...uh......The Enegizer Bunny?"

"Are you just making idiotically wild guesses?"

"How'd you know?  The Jolly Green Giant?"  

"Aahhh!!!!  Zords.!  I can't believe you didn't know that one when they'd been mentioned almost every day on the news ever since the Rangers first appeared!  Well, even you can't mess this one up.  Name just one of the colors worn by the Power Rangers."

"Er....uh......chartreuse?"

"WHAT?"

"Burnt umber?"

"What kind of color is burnt umber?  Think of a simple color.  Like pi..."

"Periwinkle?"

"Ah, my poor head.  I can't take it anymore.  I'm sorry, but you haven't gotten any questions correct.  We'll send you our complimentary T-shirt.  Thanks for playing."

"Simple questions my ...bleep... I'll sue your dumb station.  Bye...."

"Well, that certainly isn't a future Power Ranger.  Guess the only way he'll ever get on Terra Venture is if he saves an old lady in the alley and she gives him her ticket.."


	2. Dana and Joel

Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Note:  Please assume that whatever part of California they're in, no one wears cowboy hats.  I really have no idea about the head wear there.

Dana and Joel 

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     One blustery fall day, two Rangers went out on a routine mission to the outskirts of Mariner Bay.  What that mission was well, it isn't important.  Because these two Rangers never got around to it.  

     Dana and Joel were walking along the streets of Mariner Bay.  They had not morphed because they had not yet needed to.  Which meant that Joel was wearing his cowboy hat… yet again.

     "Must you always wear that stupid-looking thing?" asked Dana, who was already peeved at having to be seen with the egotistical young man.  Now, if Carter had been assigned to go with her instead….she smiled wickedly at her own thoughts.  Unfortunately, the Red Ranger was on kitchen and garbage duty this week.  It was just like her father to skimp on maid service.

     Joel looked at Dana strangely.  "Well, I'm sure there are laws against this, but if you insist."  He unbuckled his belt and proceeded to remove his jeans.  Mothers covered their young ones' eyes and passersby ran in fear.  Those few who stayed guffawed when he had finished.

     Dana stared incredulously at her oblivious teammate.  "I was talking about your hat, not your pants, Doofus.  Get them back on, quickly."  

     "Oh," Joel mumbled as he refastened his belt.  "That's good," he said as they continued walking to where they were supposed to meet the informant, or collect the contraband, or whatever it was they were supposed to do.  

     They continued that way for several minutes, Dana daydreaming about getting a certain Red Ranger out of his pants and Joel concentrating hard, trying to remember what was bothering him.  Unconsciously, he adjusted his hat….which reminded him about Dana's comment.

     "Hey!" he called as he stopped short, causing the still spaced-out Dana to bump into him.  "What is wrong with my hat?  It's part of my identity as the "Sky Cowboy."

     "Look around you," Dana ordered.  As Joel obeyed her, she continued.  "Do you see ANYONE wearing a cowboy hat around here?"  Before Joel could say a word, she continued.  "No, because this is California, NOT Texas!"   With that, she reached up and knocked the hat off his head.  It landed in a flowing creek and was swept downstream.  

     "My…my…hat!" Joel sobbed as he fell to his knees.  

     "Get over it," Dana grumbled.  "At least you don't look as stupid now."  

     Joel didn't listen to her, but continued to wail.

     Dana looked around embarrassedly as Mariner Bay citizens stared at them.  "Cut it out already.  Tell, you what.  I'll put a good word in for you with Monica."

     But the wailing only got louder.  "Shame on you," said a passing old lady and she whacked Dana on her arm with her purse.  "Taking that poor dear boy's hat."

     Dana groaned.  "I'll get you a brand new airplane.  I promise.  Daddy'll get me anything I ask him for."

     The wailing turned to screams.  Joel began to kick the ground in a full blown tantrum.  People began to boo Dana and throw garbage at her.

     "All right already!  I'll get your idiotic hat back."  Grumbling, Dana jumped into the creek, swam down it, and grabbed Joel's cowboy hat, which had caught on an extended branch.  She then ran back to him dripping wet and handed it to him.

     "Whoa baby," Joel said as he placed the hat back on his head.  "Are you in a one woman wet t-shirt contest just for me?"

      Dana slapped his face and then stomped away, mumbling to herself about transferring into the Marines.


	3. Cole and Cassie

Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Note:  Cassie fans, please read to the end before you completely hate me :)

**Cole and Cassie**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

    Cole squirmed impatiently in the well-worn seat at the Turtle Cove Outdoor Arena.  His teammates had convinced him to come to his first ever concert.  At first he had been nervous because of the large crowd.  But now, he was excited.  After all, a former Power Ranger was giving the concert.  

     Then the announcer came on.  Everyone went completely silent as he cleared his throat.  "Ok, everybody, put your hands together for the one and only….Cassie Chan!"

     The crowd went wild as the famous Pink Space Ranger came onto the stage.  The notoriety that the Space Rangers had received following their exposure had been great for her.  She had no trouble finding promoters to get her worldwide tours.  And no end of fans who were enthralled by the fact that she was a Ranger.  But, all that had been based on her fame as a Ranger.  Her producers and manager, not too sure about her actual singing voice, kept it hidden by keeping her microphone volume low.  And by continuously putting her off when she asked about a recording date.

     "Thank you!  I'm very glad to be here!"  Cassie shouted over the cheering crowd.  "For my first number, I would like to sing: "Oh, Phantom, Oh, Phantom, Wherefore Art Thou?"   Then she began to sing…

     Cole clasped his ears in pain.  His teammates were as mesmerized by Cassie as the rest of the audience despite the fact that they were Rangers themselves.  Therefore, they did not notice as Cole stumbled into the aisle.

     "Some…poor…creature….must…be….injured….badly, " he groaned as he began to search for the source of the inhuman howling.  "Sounds like a dog….no….maybe a wolf."  

     Cassie finished her first song and went into the next one ("How I Would Stalk the Phantom Ranger if Only I Knew Where He Was.") 

     "Oh, no!" Cole gasped as he inched closer to the stage in utter pain.  "Now… they are… torturing…. a cat…poor thing… is screeching… so badly."  He continued to crawl ever so slowly towards the stage as the screeches turned into caterwauling.  Normally, it wouldn't have taken him so long to reach the stage, except for the fact that none of the Wild Force Rangers worked and therefore could only afford the seats at the very back of the arena.  

     Cole had almost reached the stage when Cassie began her newest song.  "I Wanna Have All the Phantom Ranger's Babies Even If It Turns Out He's Got Green Skin and Five Arms."  

     "Aggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Cole screamed as he climbed onto the stage.  "Stop…hurting…that…poor….vulture…."  But no one heard him.  Or noticed him.  So he grabbed Cassie's microphone out of her hands.

     "What the…?"  Cassie shouted indignantly.  "Who are you?  Get off this stage, now!"

     "Why are you torturing animals up here?"  Cole demanded of her point blank.  "Shame on you, a Ranger allowing such cruelty."

     Cassie stared at him incredulously.  "What are you talking about…oh…"  She suddenly realized the problem.  Walking behind the curtain (to the boos of the audience who had no idea what was going on), Cassie shouted, "Dr. Phenomenous…. how many times have I told you to stop experimenting on my pets!  And if you want to continue to be my manager, I suggest you plug that microphone in, now!"

     Cole sighed in relief as the squealing and cawing stopped.  He headed back to his seat as Cassie started on her fourth song  "If You Don't Call Me Soon, Phantom, I will Hunt You Down and Kill us Both."    "Hmmm," thought Cole, "she's not half-bad."    


	4. Katie and Merrick

Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Note:  Ok, I guess this is more Zen-Aku than Merrick, but they're both the same to me.  I don't remember exactly how he was frozen so allow me some artistic license with the stone statue thing.  Rated PG13 for some suggestive language at the end. 

**Katie And Merrick**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

    Kate sighed in boredom as she finished dusting the stone statues.  "I can't believe I drew the short straw for this dull job," she mumbled to herself.  Someone had come into Nick of Time looking to hire someone to clean a bunch of large rocks outside the city of Turtle Cove.  Of course they needed the work.  And Jen, who had taken the order, never noticed the large horn growing out of the customer's head.  She had been too busy alternately carving Jen n' Alex and Jen n' Wes into the desktop…crossing each one out as she started on a new one.

     "Why would anyone want these cleaned anyway?"  Kate sighed.  Oh, well, at least they would have enough money for groceries and to buy polish for Lucas' mirrors and Trip's forehead gem.  Now all she had to do was wait for Lucas to pick her up.  

     She sat on one stone for several minutes.  But she was still bored.  "Hmmm," she thought.  "I wonder if I could bench press that statue over there."  She went to the statue and picked it up.  Lying on her back, she began to heave it up and down.

     "Hey, cut it out!" growled a gravelly voice.  "You're getting me dizzy."

     Katie leapt up at the voice, dropping the statue and chipping it on the bottom as she did so.

     "Yeeeoowwcchh, my toes!" came the voice again, this time in pain.

     "Who said that?"  Kate called, looking around her.  "Lucas, you'd better not be hiding and trying to scare me.  Not unless you want to find your car on top of the clock tower again."

     No one answered.  Katie sighed.  "Must be my imagination."  She picked up the stone statue again and began to do arm curls.

    "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"  It was the same voice, this time with a touch of annoyance to it.  

     "Who is that?"  Katie called.  "I'm not bothering anyone.  Just doing some arm curls here."  

     "Yeah, well I'm the one you're exercising with."  This time Katie noticed that the voice was coming from the statue she was currently moving up and down.

     "What the???"  She dropped it again and stood back in fear.

     "Yeeeeooowwwwcccchhhh, my nose!  Stop dropping me like that!"

     "Who are you?"  Katie asked.

     "A very annoyed wolf warrior," came the reply.  "Why did you wake me with all that stupid lifting of yours for anyway?  Now I'll have to be awake in this stone until someone comes and frees me."

     "Oh, I could do that," said Katie eagerly as she picked it up yet again.  "Just let me get on top of that ridge there.  A good drop should split that stone wide open and let you out."

     "NOOOOOOO, put me down you idiot!"  Again she dropped him and again he screamed.  "Yeeeooooooowwwwwwccccchhh, my uh…manhood!"

     "Er, sorry," Katie mumbled, blushing.

     "You can't free me like that.  You have to use magic."  The statue stopped talking for a minute.  "Hey," it cried as Katie began to walk away, "you can't leave me like this!"

     "Oh, sorry."  Katie came back and placed the statue back where she got it from.  "Is that better?"

     "No, I'm still awake.  Could…uh, could you massage me again like you were doing earlier?  That would really relax me."

     Katie stared at the stone polish she had been using earlier and shrugged her shoulders.  She applied some to the polishing cloth and began to re-polish the stone.

     "Ooohhhhh, ahhhhhh, that feels sooooo good," moaned the statue.  This continued for a few minutes.

     It was at that point that Lucas drove up and heard the guttural moans.  He watch incredulously and watched as Katie rubbed up and down on the statue.  

     "Good Lord, Katie," he shouted.  "I knew you were having trouble getting a date.  But I didn't know you were this hard up."

     The next morning, he found his car on top of the clock tower.


	5. Dustin and Aisha

Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Note:  This one is rated PG thirteen due to suggestive content.  Not sure though.  And please forgive me for the way I've screwed up the Zord timelines in this. 

Dustin and Aisha 

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

      "All right, Dude!" Dustin shouted as he demorphed following yet another battle in the quarries of Blue Bay Harbor.  "Dude," he said to his teammates, "like, Yellow Lion's gotten a bit dusty from this fight.  You guys go ahead, I'm gonna get him cleaned up."  

     With that, the other Rangers teleported out of the quarry.  "Heh, heh, heh, suckers," said Dustin as he leaned back against his Zord to take a brief nap.  He'd do anything to get out of training at Ninja Ops.

     "Rrrrrrrrr."  Dustin stirred at the noise.  "Rrrrrr…" A large wet nose pressed against his arm.  "Go away, Fido-Dude," Dustin murmured as he turned over in his sleep.  A sudden ROAR caused him to sit straight up.  

     "Uh, you….you…you're not a dog."  Dustin backed away in fear.

     "Of course he isn't," came a female voice from behind him.  "Come here, Bimbo.  Leave the nice Ranger alone."

     Dustin turned around and saw a young, African-American woman with braids in her hair and a big grin on her face.

     "Hi, I'm Aisha," she greeted him.  "I guess you must be the newest Yellow Ranger.  Well, at least you're not Pink."

     "What do you mean by th…uh, I mean I'm not a Ranger," denied Dustin, desperately trying to keep his secret intact.  "What makes you think that?"

     "Hello?"  Aisha knocked on the side of the large metallic Lion Zord.  "This big Zord is a giveaway."  Bimbo sauntered back to Yellow Lion and began nudging it with a soft growl.  

     Dustin looked incredulously at her.  "Dude, you keep a lion as a pet?"

     Aisha looked a bit embarrassed.  "Well, I had been in Kenya trying to find a cure for an animal plague.  But now, we're part of a traveling circus.  Seems my "hug them until they feel better" treatment made even the healthy animals sick to their stomachs.  Not sure why.  But Aunt Ashala told me it was either this or face an angry mob of tribesmen.

     "I can see why," Dustin commented.  "Just the thought of your treatment is making me queasy."

     Aisha shot him a dirty look.  Then she glanced at her pet who was now sniffing the back end of the Zord.  "Oh no, not again," she mumbled.

      "Not what again, Dude?" questioned Dustin.

     Aisha sighed.  "Bimbo's in love yet again."     

     "What?  With my Zord?  That's impossible," scoffed Dustin.  "It's just a machine."

     "No, it's very possible.  He's got a thing for Lion Zords.  Went out with one a few years ago before it got destroyed."  She pulled out a photograph.  "Want to see his ex-mate and cub?"

     Curious, Dustin looked at the picture.  Bimbo was standing proudly next to the Black Lion Zord which was wearing a flowered dress.  In front of them was a smaller version of the Red Galaxy Lion Zord.  "Uh, Dude, like isn't the Red Galaxy Lion older than that?  I mean, I remember hearing stories of the Galaxy Rangers and no way could that thing be a big Zord."

     Aisha giggled.  "They grow up so fast.  Don't they?  Problem was, Reddy (as we liked to call him when he was little) was sentient since his dad was alive.  And he got teased a lot by other cubs.  Called him 'Reddy the red metallic lion' and wouldn't let him join in any lion games.  So he ran away, found an old wormhole somehow and joined an ancient group of sentient beasts."

     "Ah, so that's how…"

     "But," interrupted Aisha, "the Wild Zords became really angry when they caught him snacking on their Gazelle Zord.  So they chased him out and he eventually joined with the Galactic Zords."

     "Ah, I see," Dustin said in embarrassment as he kept his head averted from the "actions" going on behind him.  "And my Lion Zord is his next conquest?"

      "Afraid so," said Aisha.

     "But, Dude, I always thought my Lion Zord was a guy."

     "Actually, he is.  Bimbo's got a thing for ALL Lion Zords."

     "What???!!!"    


	6. Kelsey and Chad

Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Kelsey and Chad

By

Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)

     It was a beautiful summer evening.  Kelsey was excited.  Well, actually, she was always excited.  But this time she actually had a reason beyond the insane voices in her head.  Chad had asked her out.  On a real date.  Well, never mind that Chad had actually been talking to the ocean rather then directly to her when making the date.  Kelsey was certain he was asking her out.  So she said she would date him and immediately began to make plans.

      They were walking to an oceanside restaurant called The Spewy Chunks.  Chad had frowned at Kelsey's choice.  But, when he checked his wallet, he realized it was either that, or they shared a meal at McDonalds.  

     He had tried several times to tell Kelsey that she wasn't the one he wanted to date.  But, she had actually videotaped him talking to the water and had threatened to expose the Blue Lightspeed Ranger as a total psychotic kook.  She had also threatened to put up a petition to legalize the fishing of mermaids.  So, he was stuck, at least for now.

     "Isn't this exciting?"  Kelsey was skating around him in haphazard circles.  "I mean, here we are.  I can't believe it.  Just the other day Susie Rickers was telling me..."

     Chad began a mental mantra to tune her out.  Twenty minutes later, Kelsey finally took a breath and he dove in.  "Uh, Kelsey, you're not going to wear those skates in the restaurant, are you?"  He was a little disappointed.  She had worn her usual skating outfit rather than something nicer.  And he was getting nauseous from her movements.

     "Skates?"  Kelsey stopped so suddenly she fell over.  "Oh, I forgot I had them on."  

     "Why am I not surprised?" mumbled Chad.

     Fifteen minutes later, after Kelsey had ditched the inline skates, they arrived at the restaurant.  They order the least noxious looking meal on the menu.  Kelsey began another nonstop conversation, while Chad stared absently at the water in the pool they were sitting next to.  

     Their meals finally arrived.  Neither one noticed that the calamari was still squirming nor that green fumes were rising from the salmon.  

     "So," Kelsey said as she quickly shoved in mouthfuls between her words, "anyway, that's what I think Dana should do to get Carter's attention.  What do you think?" 

     Chad, who had been absently eating the rancid food as he gazed at the water, sighed.  "Maybe she should try swimming to shore once in a while.  Then he'd see more of her."

      Kelsey stared curiously at him.  "But Dana doesn't even like to swim.  Oh, but wait until I tell you…" Another fifteen minutes passed.  "So, what do you think of the new uniforms for the cadets?"

     "Hmmm?"  Chad mumbled.  "Sounds great…but how will you ever get it to fit over your tail?"

     "What?"  Kelsey ran to the ladies room and stared at her behind in a mirror.  An hour later, she returned to the table.  "Hey, wait a minute" she said to Chad.  "I don't even have a tail.  Are you ok?"

     "I'm just fine, Marina," Chad sighed.

     A light finally went on in Kelsey's brain.  Angrily, she got up and stomped toward him.  "Marina?  MARINA???  What is it with Blue Rangers and fish sluts?"  With that she pushed him into the pool and stomped away. 

     Chad began to climb out of the pool to go after Kelsey.  Then he thought better of it and began to float on his back; peace and quiet at last.    


	7. Kim and Joel

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Note:  This is my first Ranger repeat.  Yes, I picked Joel's name again.  And there is a special guest at the end (laughs evilly).  

Kim and Joel 

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine) **

     "Hello?"  Kim asked as she knocked on the edge of the open office door.  "I'm here about that wing walker job."  She frowned at Joel who had his feet up on a desk and was leaning his chair back.  A cowboy hat covered his face.

     "Hmmm, must be really busy trying to concentrate on something,"  thought Kim. 

     "ZZZZZZZZSSSSSHHHHHHHHHZZZZZZXXXXXXXXX."

     Kim sighed.  "Excuse me?"  She called a bit louder.  "I'm here about that wing-walker job.  May I…"

     "ZZZZZCHCHCHCHCHSSSSSSHHHHHHXXXXXXXKKHKHKHKHHZZZZZZ"

     "Good Lord," Kim grumbled to herself.  "He snores worse than Tommy."

     "CCZZZZZZCHHHHHHHHSHHHSHHSHHCCCZZZZZZXXXCCHCHHCHCHZ"

     Kim marched into the office and kicked at the chair leg.  The office chair tipped over, unceremoniously dumping Joel to the floor.

     "What the? Who did that?  When I get my hands on you I'll…" Joel continued to rant as he retrieved his cowboy hat from under his desk.  He stood up and turned to the door to confront whoever had woken him up from his lovely nap.

     "Oh, hello," Joel said in surprise when he finally noticed Kim.  "Did you see where he went?"

     "Where who went?"  Kim feigned innocence. 

     "That jerk who…oh never mind."  Joel smiled at her and offered her a chair as he sat back down.  "Please sit down, Ma'm.  How may I help you?"

     "Well," said Kim, "I saw your advertisement in the newspaper for the wing walker job and I'd like to apply."

     "Well, it's a pretty popular position.  Got hundreds of gals applying," said Joel lazily.  "I'll just give you an application.  I'll need ten references, fingerprints, three background checks, affidavits from everyone you ever met, and a thesis on the history of wing walkers.  Then I'll get back to you in about six months."

     "Oh, forget it."  Kim grumbled as she headed for the door.  "Maybe I'll go try for that bungee cord testing job instead."

     "Nooooooo!!!!!!"  Joel jumped up and ran for the door.  "Please, don't go!  I was just kidding about all that stuff!"

     "What's the big deal?" asked Kim suspiciously.  "You have more than enough applicants for…"

     "There are no other applicants," Joel cried.  "You're the first one to answer my ad in over a year.  And if I don't do something to boost the air shows, I'll go out of business."  His voice became whinier as he fell to his knees.  "Please don't go…please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

     "All right already!"  Kim growled.  "Get up, only Tommy's allowed to beg from me like that."

     They headed back to the desk.  Joel pulled out a pad and pen. "Er, ok, so what is your name anyway?"

     "Kimberly Ann Hart."

     "What are your qualifications?"

     Kim looked at Joel strangely, then smiled and sidled up to him.  "Well, I didn't know you were interested in that kind of thing.  But if you must know, I once had three men in one night and they…"

     Joel looked at her strangely as he edged away.  "I mean qualifications for this job!"

     "Oh, of course," Kim blushed furiously.  "Err, you won't tell Tommy about this will you?  He thinks he's the only one...well, you know."

     "Of course not," sighed Joel.  "I don't even know this "Tommy."  Now could you please answer my question?"

     Kim leaned back smugly.  "Well, I am a three time gold medallist at the Pan Global games.  I've gone sky diving several times.  And I used to practice wing walking on my uncle Steve's airplane until I complete unbalanced it and caused him to crash into an abandoned warehouse.  Hmmm…I wonder if he's out of traction yet."

     "And?"  Joel urged.

     "And what?" asked Kim.  "What more do you expect?"

     "Well, I only tend to hire the best," Joel nodded his head towards the back wall that was full of photographs.  "Seeing as how I am one of the best there is."  He put his feet up on his desk and his arms behind his head with a self-satisfied smirk.

     Kim went to the back wall to study the photographs.  "Hey, these are all pictures of the Lightspeed Rangers," she noted with an air of contempt.  The fact that these Rangers were allowed to show their identities while she and her fellow Rangers were still honor bound not to reveal theirs really irked her.  Just thinking about all the potential mall discounts she could have been receiving as perks for being a heroine increased her anger.

     "Yep," drawled Joel.  "Power Rangers are the best of the best.  The only people I associate with or hire."

     Kim glanced back at the outer office.  "Probably explains why you don't even have a secretary."  She had wondered about all the misspellings and typos on the application.  She looked again at the photographs.  "Hey, you're their Green Ranger.  But I still don't see how I'm not qualified enough to be a wing walker."

     Joel sighed and stood up.  "Now, now, it's not your fault you haven't been specially chosen to be a Ranger."

     "But what has that got to do with…"

     "After all, it takes a very important person to be able to do this," Joel posed in the middle of the room.  "Lightspeed Rescue!" he bellowed.

     With a flash, Joel had morphed into the Green Lightspeed Ranger.  "Check out the tight fit of this outfit and these cool weapons.  Now, you should be able to see why I can't have someone as lowly as you working with me."

     Kim kept smiling...well, actually, she gritted her teeth, but Joel thought she was still smiling.  "You know, not ALL of the Rangers get to brag.  Some of us...er, I mean them, live by a code of honor to keep their identities secret.  And," she continued in disgust as she saw one photograph of two beautiful women kissing a morphed Joel on his cheeks, "they NEVER used their powers for personal gain."

     "Bunch of doofuses if you ask me."  Joel replied as he studied his own flexed muscles.  "What's the good of being a Power Ranger if you can't flaunt it?  Now, leave me alone, you unimportant nobody."  With that, he waved Kim away.

     Kim stomped out of the office mumbling to herself.  Five minutes later, Joel didn't even notice the bright flash of pink.  Nor did he notice as the Pink Morphin Ranger snuck up behind him, pulled out her bow, and shot an energy arrow towards his butt.

     "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Joel howled in agony.  Rubbing his sore behind, he turned around, but no one was there.

     Out in the hallway, Kim had demorphed.  "Well, that's one advantage to keeping a secret identity.  Gee, Zordon, thanks for letting me do that.  He was really getting on my nerves.  I guess you really wanted me to teach him a lesson."

     "Well, actually, I just wanted an excuse to see you in spandex again," said the head-ghost floating in front of her.  "But have it your way.  Now I have to get going."

     "Ok," Kim smiled.  "I'll miss you, but we'll see each other in Heaven one day."

     "Are you kidding?" sneered Zordon.  "Do you really think I would still be a  #*%@# floating head if I had made it to Heaven?  I guess they didn't like that threesome I had with Rita and Goldar before I got trapped."  With that, he dived down into a crack in the floor.

     "Uh…" Kim said standing in shock. 


	8. Andros and Justin

Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).  Oh, and let me know if I get any terms wrong so I can correct them.  Thanks.

**Andros and Justin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

         "Captain's Log, Stardate 011011011011."  Andros leaned back in his chair on the bridge of the Megaship.  "It has been three months since the ultimate defeat of evil.  I have sent an away team down to Earth to…"

     "Andros," interrupted Deca, "Must I remind you that this is not the Enterprise and that you are not Captain Kirk?"

     "Aw, Deca," whined Andros.  "Why do you always ruin my fun?"  Ever since Alpha had spliced in cable, he had become obsessed with Star Trek.

     "Must I contact the others to give you an extra dose of your medication?"

     "No," Andros hung his head.  "I'll behave.  I promise."

     "Good," said Deca.

     With that, Andros stood up, walked to a wall panel, opened it, and yanked out a few wires.  "Those annoying Turtles were good for one thing at least.  Threaten me, will you, Deca?"

     He returned to his chair.  "Captain's Log continued.  I have sent an away team to…." 

     He was interrupted as the Blue Turbo Ranger ran onto the Bridge.  "Blue Turbo Ranger, reporting for duty, Sir.  I'm all ready to do my part to destroy the enemy.  What should I do first?"  He continued to run around and press different buttons.  The ship began to shake.

     "Cut that out!"  Andros ran after the overgrown kid.  "Ok," he called out loud.  "What idiot let this twerp onto my Bridge?"

     "You did, Andros."  Deca's voice made Andros jump.  "You disconnected the door locks when you pulled those wires.  Oh, and I've upped your dosage to 20 milligrams."

     "Damn," mumbled Andros as another explosion shook the ship.  "Ok, that does it!  Let's Rocket!"  

     As soon as he had morphed, he ran after Justin and put him into a half-nelson.  He then pressed the secret button under Justin's helmet to forcibly demorph him.  Then he demorphed himself.

     "But, I want to help!" whined Justin.  

     "With what?" asked Andros who was holding onto the struggling boy's collar.  "All the evil's been destroyed for three months now.  You're a bit late."

     "Aw, gee whiz."  Justin was disappointed.  "I would've been here sooner, but my dad grounded me for four months."

     "You?  An all around goody-goody kid grounded?  What ever for?"

     Justin sighed.  "I forgot about not letting others see me drive Storm Blaster unmorphed.  I got pulled over for speeding on the California Highway.  That reminds me, Storm Blaster is going up on the Police Auto Auction tomorrow."

     "What?!?!" shouted Andros.  "Are you nuts?  Do you have any idea of what could happen if that sentient car gets into the hands of some insane maniac?  Oh, wait, that's already happened.  I guess this may actually prove to be a lucky break for Storm Blaster."

     "Yeah, maybe….hey, wait a minute.  Was that an insult?"

     "Err…no?" Andros lied.

     "Oh, ok then.  Anyway, I did try to call you guys on my communicator to tell you about Storm Blaster, but no one answered."

     "That's because Andros had caller id installed into the communicators," Deca intoned.  "Something about wanting to keep a smart alec kid from bugging him."

     "Shut up, Deca or I'll post those compromising pictures of Alpha and you all over the internet."  Andros pulled a photograph out of his pocket and waved it in front of a computer monitor for Deca to see.

     "You wouldn't dare!"  Deca's voice sounded unusually panicked.  "It's not what it looks like. Honest!"  

      Andros placed the photograph on the scanner.  He held his finger over the button that would send it all over the web.

     "All right…all right!  I'll be quiet. Just see how you get along on this ship without my wisdom."  With that, Deca stopped talking 

     "Finally," Andros sighed.

     "But, don't you need her?" asked Justin who had extracted himself from Andros' grip and was now fooling with one of the computers.  "Hey cool!  Asteroids!"  He began playing.

     "Are you kidding?" Andros scoffed   "Do you know what it's like listening to her consistent nagging day in and day out?  It's like having a wife but without the benefits."

     "What benefits?"  Justin asked distractedly as he continued playing.

     "Ok, no thirteen year old kid is THAT clueless.  Did someone drop you on your head as a baby?"  Andros said as he walked to where Justin was playing.

     "Well, only once that I know of but….hey!  Was that an insult?"

     "Err, no," Andros lied again.  He leaned in to watch Justin play.  Something about the game seemed familiar to him.  Too familiar.

     "You idiot!"  He cried as he knocked Justin from the seat and grabbed the controls.  "You've steered us right into an asteroid storm!"

     "Whoops!"  Justin said as he stood up and brushed off his pants.  "I thought those graphics were a bit realistic."  He fidgeted as Andros guided the Megaship out of the storm.  

     "Well, at least we're safe now," Andros slumped with relief.  "Now what are we going to do about Storm Blaster?"  He turned to where Justin was fiddling with the controls of the computer at another station.

     "Oh boy!  Space Invaders!"  Justin began to play again.

     "No!  Don't shoot at them!"  Andros ran over and shoved Justin away again.  As he did so, he fell against the keyboard and accidentally sent a barrage of missiles towards a fleet of alien spaceships.  Three of the ships exploded.

     The enraged face of a lizard-like alien appeared on the screen.  "Greetings, we had come in peace in hopes of sharing our wisdom with you…"

     "Uh, thank you." 

     "However, you have chosen to initiate an attack on us.  So we now declare war on your puny little planet!"  With that, the screen went blank.

     "Wahoo!"  Justin called as he jumped around.  "I'll get to do Ranger stuff again."

     "Oh, you really want to do 'Ranger stuff'?" Andros asked with a sneer.  "Well, you can start right now!"  With that, he pressed a button and transported Justin to the lead ship of the alien fleet.

     "Whoops, I forgot to tell him to morph first." Andros said as he leaned back in his chair and continued his log.  "Now where was I?  I have sent an away team to…"

     The alien reappeared on the screen.  He was in tears and his green scales were covered in perspiration.  Other aliens were running behind him in a panic as computer consoles and other machinery exploded and wires sizzled.

     "Take him back!  Oh, please take your little monster back!  We can't take it anymore!"  pleaded the lizard-like captain.  

     With that, Justin was teleported back to the Megaship.  Then the alien ship sped away as fast as it could go.

     "Damn," mumbled Andros.  "So close."

     "Did you miss me?"  Justin asked in a syrupy sweet tone.  "That ship was awesome.  They had the best games there."

     "Not really," replied Andros.  "But what are we going to do about Storm Blaster?"  

     "Well, I'm going to need about a million dollars for it."

     "What???"  Andros was shocked.  "Why?"

     Justin hesitated.  "Well, you see, when I got caught by the officers on the highway, I wasn't driving.  I was flying."  He ducked as Andros dove after him.

     "You idiot!"  Andros shouted as he ran after the boy.  "There's no way we can get a million dollars by tomorrow!"

     "There is one way according to my calculations."  Justin dove under a console to get out of Andros' reach.

     Andros gave up chasing him and sat down.  "What is it?"

     "Well," Justin hesitated again.  "I spoke to NASADA and they agreed to pay us a million dollars if we rent the Megaship out as a museum."

     "My Megaship!"  Andros began to hyperventilate.   "NO ONE IS RENTING MY MEGASHIP!  NO WAY!  NO HOW!  IT'S MINE AND NO ONE ELSES!!!!!!!"

     "But…" Justin began.

     "Andros is correct, Justin."  Deca spoke up from her brief silent treatment.  "He would not be able to live without us.  He would not be able to do anything without my sage advice.  And, Andros?  I've upped your medication to 100 milligrams."

     Andros groaned.  "You know what?  Maybe I really do need a break from this ship and a certain annoying computer.  Let's go and get that million dollars."  He and Justin began to head for the jump tubes.  Before they jumped in, he paused as something occurred to him.  "Wait a minute, if Storm Blaster is missing, how did you get to my ship?"

     Justin blanched.  "Oh my God!  I left Lightning Cruiser double parked outside!"

     "What?????"


	9. Tommy and Jason

Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).  Oh, and let me know if I get any terms wrong so I can correct them.  Thanks.  Oh, and please forgive any formatting errors.  I can't seem to get it to work right.

Tommy and Jason 

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

    Ernie's Juice Bar was in a shambles.  Tables and chairs were knocked over, the Pachinko machine was on its side, and customers were huddling in the corners.  But this hadn't been the work of one of Mondo's creations.  Nor had it been the work of Cogs.  No, it was simply the results of a typical workout between Angel Grove's most prolific Rangers, Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott.

     "Whoa," gasped Jason, "That was a great workout."  He grabbed a towel and began to dry his perspiring face.  Then he tossed the towel to Tommy, who looked at him in disgust as he dropped it to the floor.  

    "Yeah," Tommy agreed.  "It really was intense.  I've worked up a big thirst."  He headed to the bar.  "One spinach-broccoli-kale-brussel sprouts-zucchini-cauliflower smoothie please, Ernie.  Just put it on my tab."

     Ernie glared at Tommy.  "Forget it, Oliver.  You already owe me seven hundred and twenty-six dollars for all those other smoothies on your so-called 'tab'.  You have to pay like everyone else."

     "Me?  Pay?"  Tommy became incensed.  "Me?  The one and only Tommy Oliver?  The greatest person ever to grace these premises?  The great and powerful Red Ran…"  Jason clasped his hand over Tommy's mouth just in time.

     "Yeah, you have to pay," insisted Ernie.  "And don't give me that 'I'm just a broke teenager' guff again.  I saw that mega delivery of hair mousse to your house."  With that, Ernie went back to spit-shining the glasses.

     "Oh man!" groaned Tommy.  He turned to Jason.  "Hey, Bro, could you lend me three dollars for a smoothie?"

     Jason, who was staring at Emily in her short waitress outfit, didn't respond.

     "Jason," Tommy whined as he tapped his friend on his shoulder, "I want a smoothie.  Let me have three dollars, please."

     "Sure, sure," a still distracted Jason said as he pulled the money out of his wallet and handed it to Tommy.

     "Thanks man," Tommy said as he and Jason headed to their regular table with their smoothies a few minutes later.  "You're my best Bro."  He began to sip his brownish-green drink.

     "Huh?"  Jason asked confusedly.  "Tommy, I'm not David.  I think you really need to get some eyeglasses.  We'd better speak to Zordon about this.  It just won't be safe for us to have a Ranger who can't even see."

     Tommy groaned.  "Not 'bro' as in my flesh and blood brother.  I mean 'bro' as in my very best friend in the whole wide world."

     "Your best friend?"  Jason echoed lamely.

     Tommy smiled.  "Of course.  I mean, who was there for me when I had stopped being the evil Green Ranger?  Who became my very best buddy?"

     "Me?"

     Tommy continued.  "And who tried to save my powers by going after the green candle?  And failed, thereby allowing me to eventually obtain the greatest power of all as the White Ranger?"

     Jason smirked.  "I did."

     Tommy continued.  "And who was there for me when Kim broke up for me?  Who took me skiing?"

     Jason stared at him.  "Uh, that was Kat and Billy."

     Tommy scrunched up his face to get his faulty memory back on track.  "Oh yeah, I was wondering why I remembered you outskiing Cogs in a Pink Ranger outfit.  Where were you then?"  Tommy began to get agitated.  "My girlfriend broke up with me?  And I ended up skiing with a clumsy geek and a blonde bimbo ice princess?  What kind of friend are you?"

     "Tommy, I was still in Geneva."  Jason sighed as he saw Tommy struggling to remember.  "The Peace Conference? Remember?" 

      A light bulb came on in Tommy's head.  "Right, you were there, working for peace, while I was selfishly thinking only of myself and my own misery.  Jason, you are the best person I've ever known.  I'm sorry I was angry at you for not going skiing with us.  I was so selfish. When all that time, you were helping out others in your great, wonderful way.  You are truly the most sincere, truest, and most loyal friend a guy could ever have."  Tommy, with tears in his eyes, paused to take a breath.

     At that Jason broke into tears.  He began to sob, then to wail.  "To..To…Tommy, I have something to confess."

     Tommy patted his friend on the back.  "Yes, I know.  You feel honored to be my friend.  But you deserve it."

     Jason wailed even louder.  "You idiot!  I left Geneva after the first few months.  I was down in Florida for almost a year."

     "Florida?" Tommy's face became blank again.  "Why does that sound familiar to me?"

     "Because Kim lives there, you numbskull!"  Jason took a shuddering breath.  "I'm surprised you remember to put on underwear every morning."

     "Ooh, so that's where the chaffing is coming from.  Thanks, Buddy," Tommy beamed at Jason.

     "Don't you get it?"  A now frustrated Jason shouted.  "I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY!!!!  I WAS WITH KIM THAT WEEKEND.  I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE THAT LETTER, NOT KIM!"

     Tommy frowned for a second.  "You went to visit Kim?  How nice.  What a great guy you are.  I'm such a cad, never once did I go visit her.  No wonder she wrote me that letter."

     Jason stared incredulously at Tommy.  "You can't be serious.  Well, in that case, I guess I should also confess my contacting Mondo and asking him to kidnap David just so I could be your only brother.  Oh, and I'm the one who let Gasket know where you were so he could kidnap you.  He promised to brainwash you into making me your sole beneficiary in your will.  And I'm the one who…" Jason continued his litany of confessions as he followed Tommy out of the Juice Bar.


	10. Kim and Damon

   Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Well, here's the next story in my little series.  Sorry for the delay, but between working at camp and a short writer's block, it's taken me a few weeks longer to get this out.  Oh, and the fact that I misplaced a disc with another story on it doesn't help much  :P

     Anyway, I will continue this series, but things will continue to be slow since school is starting and I have to give priority to student reports and evaluations.  Have a good fall J

     Oh, and please forgive me for the big gaffs I'll be making in relation to Air Force One.  My mind is still acting a bit rusty.  

**Kim and Damon**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

 "Stupid piece of crap!" Kimberly grumbled as she shoved the gigantic Crane Zord towards Henderson's Garage.  Normally, she would have let Alpha and Billy do the repairs, but the Zord hadn't been damaged in battle.  "How was I to know this stupid thing wouldn't fit through the mall doors?" she moaned.  For once, she thought she had the perfect plan to hit all of the sales in record time.  

     Kimberly knew Zordon wouldn't be too happy with her either.  And she really didn't want to face his wrath.  She winced as she remembered the time Tommy had snapped off the Falcon Zord's left wing while hotrodding against Air Force One.  His punishment had been to clean millennia of filth out of the bottle Ninjor slept in.  Who would ever have guessed the Ninja master to have a severe incontinence problem?  So, instead, she had decided to get the Zord fixed elsewhere.

     "Whoa!" a young teenager lounging near the garage called.  "That's the ugliest sports car I've ever seen."

     Kim paused to stare incredulously at the boy.  His green overalls indicated him to be a garage worker; as did the large nametag on his shirt- Damon Henderson, Junior Apprentice.  "Well, from your name tag, I can see you're enough of an expert to tell the difference between a car and a Zord," she snorted derisively.

     "Well, maybe one day there will be car Zords," Damon retorted in an insulted tone.

     "That's about as likely as you being a Power Ranger," said Kimberly.  With that, she continued to push the Zord across the parking lot.

     "Hey! Let me help you!" Damon called as he began to head towards Kim.  

     "No thanks," called Kim.

     "But, I just want to show you…."

     "Look," Kim said in exasperation, "there's no way I'm going to let some 'junior apprentice' touch such a delicate piece of machinery."  As she said that, she smacked the edge of the Zord against a light pole, breaking off a huge chunk of metal. "Damn, I hope they can Krazy glue that on."

     "But, all you have to do is…"

     "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" screamed Kim.

     "Fine, fine, have it your way," sighed Damon.  Only the first day on the job in his uncle's garage and already he was feeling the stress.  He just hoped that his hair wouldn't fall out prematurely the way his uncle's had.  "Nah, no way that could happen," Damon reassured himself as he brushed his hand through his curly locks.

     An hour and a lot of cursing later, Kimberly had finally pushed her Crane Zord up to the garage.  Even in her morphed form, it had been an overwhelming task.

       As she paused to catch her breath, Damon reached down and pressed a button near the bottom.  Four large wheels popped out of the bottom of the Zord.  With a smirk at the disbelief in Kim's face, he turned and headed back into the garage.  

     "Now, why didn't I think of that?" Kim moaned to herself.  Of course, it didn't help that she had used the dumbed down instruction booklet Billy had given her as a lipstick blotter.  Realizing that the Zord was too big to fit through the doors, she took a bicycle chain out of a pocket dimension and fastened it to a post outside the door.  Then she entered the garage.

     "Hello?" Kim called at the main desk.  "I need a manager to help me with my Zord."  When no one replied, she tried again.  "Excuse me, famous Pink Ranger here.  I need someone important to fix my Zord."

     "Well, seeing as I'm the only one here, I guess you're out of luck."  Damon had followed her into the office.  

     "Where is everyone else?" asked Kim.

     "They all got called away.  Seems that some idiot had tried to race against Air Force One and did some real damage to it.  So, until it gets repaired it's stuck in a field outside of Angel Grove."  Damon sighed, "but, since I'm just a lowly apprentice, I'm sure you'll want to find another garage.  I think there's another one about six miles up the road."

     "No!" Kim gasped at the thought of pushing the Zord even further.  "I mean, I guess you can take a look at it.  You know, like as an educational thing."

     Damon smirked.  "Oh, but I really don't think I'm good enough to even be looking at you.  After all, I'm just a stupid kid and you are the mighty Pink Power Ranger."  With that, he turned to walk out of the door.

     Kim broke out in tears.  "Ok, ok, I'm sorry!  Please help me with this stupid thing."  She ran to Damon and fell to her knees in front of him.  "Please, I don't want the others to know what an airhead I am.  Well, they know that already, but anyway, I need this Zord."  

     As she continued to plead, her communicator went off.  "Kimberly, where the hell are you?" came Zordon's voice.  "Alpha called you over two hours ago.  All the Rangers are busy fighting a bunch of gigantic monsters and they really need the Crane Zord to make the Ninja Megazord.  Kimberly????  You'd better not be at that damn mall again…"

     Zordon's voice cut off when Kim pressed the "off" button.  "As I said, I really, really need this Zord." 

     "Hmmm," Damon said in a calm tone despite his eagerness to work on an actual Zord.  "Well, it's not like I'll ever get to see one of these this close again, so, I guess I can spare a few minutes from my busy schedule."

     "What busy schedule?" Kim dryly commented as she finally noticed the empty garage. 

     "Er, we fixed everything else this morning and the customers all picked up their vehicles."  Damon sighed in relief as the Pink Ranger seemed to believe him.  No need to let her know of all the litigation against the garage for faulty repairs.  Or that customer's preferred to bring their cars to Ernie's Garage, yet another offshoot of the Youth Center,

     They headed out to where the Zord was.  Or where it used to be.  To their shock, the bicycle chain had been cut and a rough drawing of a cat had been left on the door.    

     "My Zord!!!!"  Kim screamed, not realizing the significance of the drawing.  "Zordon is going to kill me!"  With that, she ran down the road, following tracks that had been made by the tires.  

     Damon sighed as he walked back into the garage.  Maybe being a mechanic wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.   Tomorrow, he'd ask his parents to enroll him in a study program to bring up his failing grades.  "Doctor Damon Henderson," he repeated to himself.  "Yeah, I can do that.  No more stupid coveralls for me."  


	11. Justin and Tanya

   Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Note:  I really hope this one is better than the last one.  Not too sure, though.  "Stick Together" is from the episode "Song Sung Yellow."

Justin and Tanya 

By

Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)

     "Where's my waitress!" Justin Stewart bellowed as he slammed his fist on the table.  The famous (or infamous) executive music producer had been waiting at his usual table at Chez Pierre's for almost five minutes and so far, no one had come to take his order.  

     "Hold your horses!" Tanya grumbled.  The middle-aged waitress sauntered towards the table.  "I've only got two hands, you know."

     "Yeah, and they're covered in grease," Justin sneered.  "Did you fail hand-washing in preschool?"

     "No, but I did excel at finger painting."  With that, the disgruntled waitress smeared her hands all over Justin's blue tie.

     "How dare you!  Do you know who I am?"  Justin demanded.   

     Tanya looked closely at him.  There was something familiar about this pompous jerk.  Suddenly, she recognized the bad haircut. 

     "Oh my God!  Oh my God!  You're Justin Stewart!"  She grabbed a bottle of Perrier from the table next to them, ignoring the complaints of the occupants.  Brad Pitt could drink tap water for all she cared.  Here was the one person who could boost her failed career.  

     "Here, let me get that tie clean," Tanya said as she hastily poured some of the water onto the tie.  

     "Yeow!  That's freezing!"  Justin jumped out of his chair as the ice cold water hit his lap.  "Are you nuts?  I'm leaving.  And forget about any tip," he said, fingering the quarter he had set aside just for that purpose.

     "No, wait!"  Tanya became desperate.  "I have something very special, just for you."

     "Well now," Justin said, patting his wet lap, "that's different.  I'd prefer to wait until we were in a more private area.  But, if you're that eager, just climb aboard."

     Tanya glared at him.  Then she poured the rest of the ice-cold Perrier onto Justin's lap and shoved him hard into his chair.  Then she took a few steps back.

     For no apparent reason, the room darkened and a spotlight shined on Tanya.  Justin watched in dismay as she began to sing and dance.  

     "Dear God, not again," Justin moaned.  This was what he got for being so nice to all those waiters and waitresses all those years ago when he had first started out.  "Food Servers:  The Musical," had been his only major failure.  

     However, as he began to stand to leave, he realized that he had heard the song before.  "Stick Together?  Hey, I thought that flaring nose looked familiar.  Tanya?  Tanya Sloan?"  Justin asked.

     Tanya stopped singing and forced a smile.  "You remember me!  I guess my singing brings back fond memories of when we were on the same team."

     "Er, no, actually it brings back memories of the nightmares I had after seeing that video you made with Adam and Rocky."  Justin made a gagging sound.

     With that Tanya burst into tears.  "It's true, it's true.  I am so sick of that song.  But my recent brain surgery to help me forget about annoying kid Rangers has caused me to also forget every other song." 

     Justin was shocked.  "You actually had an operation just to forget me?  I thought that date we had meant something to you."  

     "No, you idiot, I didn't have any brain surgery."  Tanya sneered, "For a genius, you sure are stupid."  She leaned in closer to his face, nostrils flaring.  "And, for the billionth time, it was not a date.  I was just babysitting you and your shelter friends at the movies that Saturday afternoon."   

      Justin took a few minutes to absorb all that then shrugged.  "Whatever.  But I thought you were the top DJ at the Angel Grove radio station.  What happened?  Did enough people finally call to complain about your irritating voice?"

     Tanya scowled at this.  "No more than all those people who complained about your annoying hyperactivity.  Besides, who wants to be top DJ in a dinky little town?  I wanted something more.  I wanted to be a star.  And I thought I had gotten my chance when I got a call to audition for this new musical.  I even got a major part.  But, 'Food Servers:  The Musical' closed after the first showing."  She shoved a chair over in anger, causing Justin to jump back.  "By the time I had gotten back to Angel Grove, my job was gone.  And I couldn't get an audition anywhere.  Seemed everyone thought I was the one who caused the show to fail.  As if!  If I ever get my hands on whoever made that stupid bomb, I swear I will kill him!"

     "Oh, uh, what a shame," said Justin in a sweat.  He decided he'd better change the subject, and quickly.  "Hey what happened to your 'frog prince?' Last I heard, you were engaged to be married."  

     Tanya grimaced bitterly.  "Ha!  Adam kept disappearing for days on end.  He said it was business.  But I saw him teleporting with his old morpher.  So the next time he got his morpher out, I jumped on his back, just as he teleported."

     Justin, who had pulled out a tub of popcorn from somewhere, nodded for her to continue her story.

     "We ended up on this rocky plateau with jungle all around it.  And, there in the middle of this plateau was a naked slut with a green bikini at her feet and a 'Welcome back, Adam' hanging off her chest."

     Justin grinned at this.  "Way to go, Adam!  I always knew he wasn't as shy as he acted."

     Tanya glared at him.  "You always were a little pervert, weren't you?  Anyway, I grabbed the little toad's morpher.  Then I pushed him and that Amazonian bitch off the edge of the cliff.  Too bad it was only a ten foot drop."  She smiled in a self-satisfactory manner.  "It took him over ten years to find his way back to Earth and by then he had an overweight nagging shrew and six screaming brats with him."

     "So," Justin said speculatively.  "That means you're available again?"

     "I don't think…" Tanya begun.

    "Aw, come on," Justin pleaded.  "I'll show you the physiology behind the 'growth spurt' I had as a Ranger."

     At that thought, Tanya ran out of the dining area with her hands over her mouth.  As Justin listened to the loud barfing coming from the women's room, he leaned back in his chair.  "Yeah, Justin, you still got it with the ladies."


	12. Tommy and Eric

   Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Well, I hope this one is a bit better.  It was difficult to narrow down on just one scenario for these two characters.  Btw, if my calculations are correct there are 1185 potential pairings among the Rangers (from MMPR to NS and not including the Aquatian Rangers).     

Tommy and Eric 

By

Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)

            Tommy walked through the open gate behind the trailer house.  "Eric?"  He approached the Quantum Ranger from behind.  Instead of a response, all he heard was baby-voiced babbling.  "Eric?" 

     "…and if my wittle baby birdies eat all of their numnums, Daddy Eric will give you a vewy special tweet…"

     Tommy snickered and then tapped Eric on the shoulder.  Eric jumped and turned around, his blaster already drawn.  At the same time, his parakeets flew out of the already opened cage.

     "Fluffums!  Sweetie!  No!!!!"  Eric dropped on the grass in his yard and began roll around crying.  

     "Uh, sorry about that."  Tommy mumbled in embarrassment at the usually stoic Ranger's behavior.

     Eric jumped up and brushed the grass off his clothes.  "Hehe, I do that every time they escape.  I figure it gives them something funny to watch while they are up in the tree.  They'll be back later."

     "Oh," Tommy said in confusion.  "Do you mean that tree where that hungry-looking cat is perched?"  A second later they could both hear the sound of crunching.  Several blue and green feathers fell on Eric's head.

     "Nooooooooo!!!!!"  Eric began to fall to the ground again, but then remembered Tommy's presence.  "Er, I mean, I guess I'll be hitting the pet store tomorrow.  Now, what was so important that you had to get my pets murdered?"

     "Hmm?"  Tommy asked, having temporarily forgotten his mission.  "Oh yeah."  He pulled a glove out of his pocket and smacked Eric in the face with it.  "I heard your challenge, and I accept it.  We duel at dawn."

     Eric rubbed his cheek in disbelief.  "What are you talking about?"  He began to scratch his now hive-filled cheek.  "And did you have to use a woolen glove?"

     "Great," Tommy thought to himself, "I've been here less than five minutes and I already have two more things to feel guilty about."  Out loud, he answered, "Well, Kim told me that Trini told her that Billy told her that Delphine told him that Karone told her that Mike told her that Leo told him all about you saying how your Q-Rex could 'eat my Dragonzord for lunch.'"

     "So?"  Eric took on his usual air of aloofness.  "We were all bragging then.  What did you expect from a large group of testosterone filled Red Rangers?"

      "You?  A Red Ranger?  Don't make me laugh.  There's only one Red Ranger on each team.  You're just some guy who decided to steal a morpher just so he could impress his boss.  If Zordon was still in charge, you'd never have lasted a minute as a Ranger."  Tommy crossed his arms, waiting for Eric to take the bait.

      "But, I was included in that mission.  Besides, my suit is red."  Eric felt a bit taken back by Tommy's comments.       

     Tommy snickered.  "So is Santa Claus's, but that doesn't make him a Ranger.  Anyway, we only had you on the mission because Wes begged us to take you with us."

     "Good old Wes," Eric was touched by his best friend's loyalty.  "He knows talent when he sees it."

     "Actually, he was hoping you'd go all gung-ho and attack Serpentera all by yourself.  He said you had a tendency to do that kind of thing.  Unfortunately, the rookie did it instead.  Luckily for Cole, we were able to use a remote control to turn off the explosives Andros had planted on Serpentera."            

     Eric stared at Tommy in disbelief.  "Wait a second.  Are you telling me that you guys had Serpentera rigged to explode?  Yeah, right.  And I suppose you'll be telling me those Beetleborg reject monsters were all part of your plan."

     "You said it:  'Beetleborg rejects.'  We found the discarded costumes in the dumpster outside of  Hillhurst Mansion.  Zack, Kai, and Kat wore them and pretended to be left-over warriors from the Machine Empire.  We even pretended to fly to the moon in that mock spaceship. "  

     "Oh, really, and pray tell me why would Wes want this all set up just to kill me?  I thought he was my best friend."  Eric was beginning to fume.

     Tommy chuckled.  "Oh, I don't know, something about wanting to do threesomes with Jen and that blonde haired Ranger from Turtle Cove.  He even showed me a letter from her suggesting he get you out of the way so you'd leave her alone."

     Eric exploded.  "WHAT???  I don't believe it!  My best friend and my girlfriend both tried to betray me???  I thought I finally had some friends, but I guess I was wrong!  Well, if that's how they're going to be about it…Quantum Power!"  With that, Eric morphed and ran past Tommy.

     "Wait a minute," Tommy called.  "Aren't you going to fight me and my Dragonzord with your Q-Rex?"

     "Not now!"  Eric called as he hopped on his Time Force Eagle.  "I've got a so-called 'friend' to take care of first!"

     "Uh, oh," Tommy mumbled to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and quickly tapped in a number.  "Hello?  Wesley?  It's me, Tommy Oliver.  Yeah, I'm fine.   Oh, by the way, watch out for Eric.  He's coming after you in Ranger form.   Why?  Oh, well, it seems he's gotten it into his head that you wanted to have him killed so you could be with Taylor.  Probably some hallucination from all that hash you guys collected at that drug bust last week…"

     "Aha!"  The Quantum Ranger swooped in from behind Tommy and jumped off the Time Force Eagle.  "I knew it!  I just knew you were making all that stuff up!"  

     "Oops, gotta go, Wes."  Tommy hastily pressed a button on the cell phone then turned to face Eric, who had now unmorphed.  "So, I guess I couldn't fool you with that idiotic story after all."

     Eric nodded.  "Well, that and the fact that I've been doing threesomes with Taylor and Jen for the past four months.  Seems Wes isn't 'man enough' for Jen.  Oh, uh, but don't tell him I said that."

     A stream of angry cursing came from the earpiece of the cell phone.  "Too late," Tommy mumbled as he pressed the correct button to disconnect the call.  He looked at Eric who was still fuming.  "Aw, come on.   All I wanted was a battle between our Zords.  I'm so bored.  Being a Ranger was great.   Morphing…using all different kinds of weapons…challenging monsters all on my own while making my teammates fight the dumb putties…screwing Kimberly behind Zordon's big headed tube…."

     "Really?" asked Eric in fascination.

     "Sure," Tommy reminisced.  "She would do me anytime, anywhere.  Ah, those were the days."

     "No, I mean fighting monsters on your own.   I did the same thing a lot.  Well, I tried to at least.  Except the others kept trying to get me to believe that six Rangers could be stronger than just one."

     "What a dumb concept," said Tommy.  "How can one expect to be a hero if all the other riff raff are continuously getting in the way of the Great and Powerful White Ranger?"

     Eric looked at him strangely.  "Actually, I was going to say they were right.  I just didn't work well with others back then.  Geez, you sure have a problem with megalomania."

     Tommy shrugged his shoulders.  "Whatever, what do you say we both morph and get this competition started?"

     Eric sighed.  "Fine…Quantum Power!"  He morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

     "Dragonzord!"  Tommy ran behind a shed.  Two minutes later he was back wearing an old Green Ranger Halloween costume and holding a toy replica of the Dragon Dagger.  

     "What the???  You can't seriously expect to call the Dragonzord with that."  Eric barely repressed his laughter at the child's costume that was tearing at all the seams and revealing a bit too much about Tommy.

     "Well, it's not like I can ever get the green power coin back.  Besides, I am the Great and Powerful Green Ranger and with this magical dagger, I shall call on the DragonZord!"  With that, he held the toy to his lips and began to hum.  "Doo doo doo doo doo….doo doo doo doo doo….doo doo doo doo doo…doo doo doo doo doo…doo doo doo doo doo….doo doo doo doo doo…."

     Eric quietly dismorphed.  Shaking his head, he headed out the gate to take a walk towards the pet store.  Perhaps this time he would get himself a pair of pit bulls to keep the oddballs out of his yard.

     He never even noticed when the DragonZord arrived and stomped on the Q-Rex that had been standing absolutely still in its hiding place. 

*Author's note:  Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you all wanted a real knock down drag-out fight between the two Zords.  But, I really can't write fight scenes too well.  So I took the easy way out.  


	13. Mike and Zhane

      Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Well, I really wanted to do a good story since I like both of these characters.  But they really turned out to be hard to write about.  So, I hope this is ok at least.

Oh, and thank you to Joe Rovang and his Writer's Guide to the PR Universe for all the little bits of information it gives me when I'm stuck on a name or weapon :). 

**Mike and Zhane**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

   "Hello?  Who is this?"

     "Yes, hello.  Can I please speak to Mike Corbett?"

     "This is Mike.  Who is this?"

     "Zhane."

     "Who?"

     "Zhane, from KO35."

     "Who?"

     "Zhane…you know, the Silver Space Ranger?"

     "Sorry, never heard of you.  Anyway, we've already met all of the Space Rangers."

     "Oh, that's just great.  I knew Andros was angry with me, but he's really taken things too far.  Look, didn't you even wonder why you had no counterpart when they visited you guys?"

     "Err, not really.  Look, can you make this fast?  We have a busy day ahead of us.  I don't know if Andros told you, but we just lost our Pink Ranger and you're kind of interrupting the little memorial service we're having for her."

     "You're talking on a cell phone during a memorial service?  Wow, and I thought I was tasteless."

     "What are you talking about?  You called me, remember?"  

     "Oh, yeah.   Well, I heard you would be needing a new Pink Ranger and I thought I'd offer my services."

     "You want to be the Pink Ranger?  You can't be serious.  Anyway, I thought you were already the Silver Ranger."

      "Well, that's the reason I didn't get to help you guys before.  Andros threw my digimorpher into the Megaship's incinerator.  Seems he wasn't too happy when he found out I was selling souvenirs from the Megaship on e-bay."

     "Oh, well, look, Jane…"

     "That's Zhane."

     "Not if you intend to wear a Pink Ranger outfit with a little skirt."

     "Well, do you have anyone other candidates?"

     "Well, I was thinking of asking High Councilor Renier to do it…"

     "Yeah, right.  Look, I'll send my fiancée on ahead to look for the Pink Quasar Saber.  Once Karone gets it, she'll pass it on to me."

     "Well, wouldn't it make more sense for her to just take the powers herself?"

     "She would never do that.  Karone is crazy about me.  She would never hurt me.  Well, there were those few instances when she tried to kill me, but then she explained the concept of PMS to me."

     "Uh, sure, I guess her having been an evil space princess at the time had nothing to do with it."

     "Look, you don't have to be so mean.  I've had a hard enough time as it is.  I mean, try being in suspended animation on a cryogenic bed for two years."

     "Yeah, well, try being suspended from a sword stuck in the wall of an underground chasm for six months while some crazed guy uses your spirit to exact his revenge on everyone and everything." 

     "Yeah, well, try losing your powers to a trash incinerator."

     "Yeah, well try losing...oh wait, I'm not stupid enough to lose my powers by getting them crushed." 

      "Waaaaahhaaaaaaa!!!!!"

     "What?"

     "You….you… called me an idiot."

     "No, I called you stupid."

     "Waaaaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaahaaa!"

     "Hey, everyone can hear you over here.  Cut it out."

     "Waaaaaaahaaahhaaaaaaaaaaahhaaaaaaaaaa!"

     "I'm not kidding.  I'm getting dirty looks here."

     "Waaaaaaaaahhaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa!"

     "Ok, ok, I'm sorry I called you stu…no, wait guys don't break my……zzzztttzzzzzzttttzzzzztttt."

     "Heh, heh, heh, call me 'stupid' will you?  By the way, I'm reversing the charges for this call.  Bye."      


	14. Billy and Kim

  Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Ok, I hope you like this one.  Extra points for anyone who can guess what cartoon I'm spoofing here.  Oh, God, I really hope you guys can figure that out or my story will not make enough sense…as if they ever do.  This is one is pretty short, but I like how it came out. J  And, for anyone who's going to say they are both from the same series…I know that, but this is the pair I pulled at random so this is the pair I had to write about.

     Final note:  I am uploading this right after uploading  "Mike and Zhane."  Just letting you guys know so you don't overlook either story by mistake.

**Billy and Kim**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

  "At last!" cried nine year-old Billy.  "Just one more turn with this wrench and my latest and greatest creation will be completed.  Yes, I am most definitely a genius," he boasted to himself.

     As Billy began tightening the final nut, his neighbor, Kimberly came prancing into the Cranston's garage.  "Guess what, Billy?  I just learned a new gymnastics routine.  It's called the "Fanciful Gymnast.  Look, I'll show you."  With that, she turned on the boom box she had been carrying and began to jump around.

     Billy scowled.  "Kimberly, as you can see I am very, very busy and do not have time for such nonsense.  So, if you would just be kind enough to get out of my labor…"

     "Crash!"  Kimberly's first spin knocked over a whole row of beakers and Bunsen burners.  "Heeheehee," she giggled as she continued her routine.

     "Kimberly, you stupid girl, stop that!"  Billy ordered.

     But Kimberly continued to ignore her genius friend.  A series of backflips caused a whole table of Billy's latest experiments to go crashing to the garage floor.

     Billy began to chase after Kimberly.  "Stop destroying my experiments and get out of my laboratory, now!

     "Wheeeeee!"  Kimberly, swinging from the light fixture on the ceiling, crashed into Billy's main computer.  Sparks flew from the hole that appeared in the monitor's screen.  

     Billy made a dive for her, and was promptly flipped over and into the invention he had just been working on.  "Nooooooooo!" he cried as he watched it fall to pieces.

     "Wow, Billy," commented Kimberly as she completed her routine and looked around the garage.  "This place is a mess.  You really should take better care of your things."

     Billy groaned and began to bang his head on a nearby table.   "Kimberly, the only disaster here is you.  Why I keep on putting up with you is a mystery to me.  You are the most annoying, ridiculous…"

     But Kimberly wasn't listening.  Instead, she was staring at a device that had escaped her routine.  "Ooh, what does this button do?"

     "No, Kimberly!  Don't press that button!"  Billy tried to push her away from the large red button.   But it was too late.  A beam shot at Billy, causing him to freeze into a statue.  "Oh great, just great,' he thought to himself.  "I invent a freeze ray to control Kimberly and I forget all about it until she uses it on me.  Good thing I have that large 'Unfreeze' button right next to it.  Even Kimberly couldn't mess that up."

     But two seconds later, Kimberly was distracted by a butterfly floating past the garage door.  "Ooh, pretty colors," she sighed as she flipped down the road after it.

     It was not until the next morning, that Billy's mother found him.  "Oh, how sweet.  Billy's carved me a new birdbath."


	15. Danny and Kendrix

      Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Ok, just for the record, I don't dislike Karone at all.  I just wanted Kendrix to have a really negative reaction to her.  This story just fell into my lap when I realized the similarity between the names 'Kendrix' and 'Kendall."

Danny and Kendrix

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Here comes the bride," Danny sang to himself as he fussed with his boutonniere.  He was excited, very excited.  For today was the day he had been looking forward to ever since he was six years old and put on his mom's wedding dress.  Kendall had agreed to marry him. 

     "And I didn't have to pay a dime for the wedding," he mumbled to himself.  Kendall's family was the old-fashioned type that still believed that a bride's family should pay for the wedding.  Which was lucky for Danny who had gone broke trying to get Kendall to say "yes" through the use of newspaper, magazine, and television ads, billboards, and skywriting.

     Danny mentally ignored the fact that when Kendall had said "yes," she had also mumbled, "anything to stop the damn stalking."  He also ignored the fact that just that morning he had seen her driving to the airport.  "Probably just checking up on our honeymoon flight," he told himself.

     Someone knocked on the door.  "Come in," Danny said as he continued to fuss with his tuxedo.  

     A blonde, bespectacled woman wearing a wedding dress rushed into the room and grabbed Danny in a tight embrace.  "Oh, I am sooooo excited!  I never thought I'd ever get proposed to.   By the way, what was your name again?"

     Danny ducked out of Kendrix's arms.  "What are you talking about?  Who are you?"

     Kendrix paused.  "It's me, Kendrix.  Don't you remember that proposal you had skywritten just for me?  The one that said 'Marry me, Kendrix, love Danny?'"

     Danny groaned.  That was what he got for trying to save money by having his proposal skywritten during a windstorm.  "We don't even know each other," he growled. "Why in God's name do you think I would propose to you?"

     Kendrix dropped to a chair and began to cry.  Danny offered her a tissue, but she grabbed his vest and blew her nose on that instead.        

     "Well, I'm not getting any younger.  And I don't want to die again without getting married.  And Leo only likes that Karone bitch.  I can't believe I actually asked her to take my place as a Ranger.  I don't think I had all of my brains as a ghost.  And then when I saw my name on a proposal by another Ranger, I just got so excited."

     Danny, who had just come out of the closet…after having changed into his spare tuxedo, looked flabbergasted.  "You were a Ranger?  You were dead?  You knew I was a Ranger?  How'd you know that?  Did Max tell you?  I swear he's such a blunderheaded idiot.  I only hang out with him because he makes me seem less incompetent in comparison.  Oh, but don't tell him that.  I plan to borrow five thousand dollars from him for the honeymoon."

     Kendrix, having just finished crying, wiped her face on Danny's sleeve.  "Our honeymoon?  Oh, where are we going?"

     Danny sighed.  "You are going to Bellevue if I have my way.  Kendall and I are going on that stupid tour that Max and I took after Master Org was defeated."

     "Why didn't you take her with you the first time?" 

     Danny shrugged.  "I don't know, but she did mumble something about not wanting to get between Ace and Gary.  Whoever they are.  But never mind that.  How'd you know I was a Power Ranger?"

     Kendrix looked at him skeptically.  "You don't know?  The Space Rangers captured the Repulsascope after the fall of Dark Spectre.  They made copies of it using the replicator on the Megaship.  We all have one and we use them to spy…er, keep an eye on one another.  How'd you the think other Red Rangers knew to contact Cole to help with getting rid of Serpenterra?"

     Danny shrugged again.  "I don't know.  Maybe it was because of those stupid jackets we all had to wear that advertised our Wildforce animals?"

     Kendix's face suddenly brightened as if she realized something.  "So THAT'S why you never had a 'reunion' with the Rangers who followed you.  You didn't know they existed"

     "That and the fact we just didn't want to go all the way to New Zealand," Danny murmured.

     Kendrix smacked him on the head.  "They're not in New Zealand.  They're Californians who just have unusual accents.  Anyway, just wait until I give FedEx a piece of my mind."

     "Ok," said Danny.  "But, what this about you having been a ghost?"

     "Totally overrated," replied Kendrix.  "You get to be invisible and fly.  Big deal.  It was fun for awhile.  I got to see all of the guys while they were taking their showers."  Kendrix frowned.  "But I also got to see that slut, Karone, make her moves on Leo.  Zhane thinks the kid is his but I know better." Kendrix smirked. "And now she's paying for my new car in order for me to keep my mouth shut." 

     Danny nodded absentmindedly as he looked at his watch.  "Ten minutes until the ceremony!  Look, I'm sorry, but you really have to go.  I'm sure you'll find someone else real soon."

     Kendrix considered this.  "How about your friend, Max?  He sounds kind of cute."

     Danny quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Kendrix.  "Here is his phone number."  He mentally apologized to his best friend, but then reasoned that Max was looking for a girlfriend anyway.

     "Oh thank you," Kendrix gushed.  "I am so sorry that I bothered you and I hope you have a wonderful wedding."  With that she pulled Danny into another tight embrace.

     A voice came floating from down the hallway.  "Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry I tried to run away from you.  I realize now that you are the only man I could ever love."  The door burst open and Kendall gasped as she saw Kendrix in her wedding dress hugging a now asphyxiating Danny as he desperately struggled to get out of her grasp.

     "Well," Kendall snapped, "so this is how it's going to be, huh?  I thought you loved me.  Well the wedding is off!"  With that she pulled the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at Danny.  "And I'm telling Daddy to charge you for all of this stuff.  He may be old-fashioned, but he's not stupid."  With that, she ran out of the building and hailed a cab.  "Take me to Turtle Cove Airport and hurry!"

     Danny, having finally struggled out of Kendrix's arms, ran to the window just as the cab disappeared around the corner.  "Kendall, noooooooo!"  He laid his head on the windowsill and began to sob.

     Kendrix sidled up to him.  "Gee, I am so sorry about that."  She paused for a moment.  "So, are you still looking for a bride?"


	16. Tommy and Zack

      Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Ok, I wrote this one pretty quickly, so I hope it's ok.  I guess I really want to get two stories in this weekend.  So many possible combinations, so little time.  Anyway, I posted 'Danny and Kendrix' just before I posted this, so be sure to check that one out as well :).   

**Tommy and Zack**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Tommy shuffled embarrassedly in front of the dance studio.  Gathering his courage, he opened the door and walked in.

     "Hey, Tommy, my man!" Zack called as he eagerly hip-hopped towards his former leader.  "What brings you here?  Let me guess, you finally got into the Indy 500 and wanted to give me a personal invitation."

     "No," Tommy began, "I want…"

     "Did you finally do the smart thing and have both Kim and Kat and decide to share your good news?" drooled Zack.

     "Of course not.  I want…"

     "Oh, then maybe you found Zordon's dead head and wanted me to help you mount it on your wall."

     "ZACK!!!" Tommy cried in shock.  "What kind of insane question is that?  Everyone already knows that Andros did that just this past summer.  Sheesh."  He looked around and lowered his voice.  "I just want dance lessons."

     "Oh," Zack paused.  "Well that would've been my next guess.  But I thought you were the great Tommy Oliver who could do anything.  I didn't know you couldn't dance."

     Tommy quickly covered his mouth.  "Shhh, not so loud!  Have you ever seen me dance?"

     "Now that I think of it, no," answered Zack.  "Aside from the slow songs where you just hung onto Kim, you always stayed to the side during the high school dances.  No wonder Kim got sick of you."  He paused.  "So, I take it that no one knows about this?"

     "Well, only Tanya because she saw me trying to dance for a class project.  But I told her that if she kept quiet about my imperfection, I would put in a good word in for her with Adam."

     Zack looked at him curiously.  "So, why did you decide to learn to dance now?"

     Tommy sighed.  "Well, you see, Tanya and Adam broke up.  And Tanya is mad at me because she says it's because I'm the one who encouraged him to speak up to her.  She said something about my interfering in their 'master-slave' relationship. So she told me the deal was off then told Kat that I was a wonderful dancer and to put me in her next recital."

     "Ok," Zack said incredulously.  "Well, I normally charge ten dollars and hour.  But seeing as how much work this is going to be and how desperate you are, I'll teach you for only twenty dollars for each half-hour."

     Tommy paused in thought.  "Ok, sounds fair to me."

     "Ok, let's get started."  Zack made a movement.  "This is the first step."

     Tommy tried it and knocked over a chair.  "Oops."

     Zack made another movement.  "This is the next step."

     Tommy tried to repeat that as well and knocked over a table.

     Zack groaned and made a third movement.  "This is the third step."

     Tommy tried to copy it and this time he crashed into Zack and knocked him over.

     "Ow!" Zack said as he picked himself up.  "This is going to be tougher than I thought.  I may have to raise my rates."  He made a fourth movement.  "And this is the fourth step."

     "Hey, wait a minute," interrupted Tommy.  "Those moves look awfully familiar."  He thought back to his memories of Zack as a Power Ranger.  "Hey, don't you know any other dance other than that 'Hip Hop Kiddo' of yours?"

     Zack looked at him in shock.  "What other kind of dance is there?"

     Tommy looked back in equal shock.  "The waltz, the jitterbug, the tango, the samba, the foxtrot, the hustle, the mambo, the Charleston, the tarantella…"

     Zack still looked blankly at him.

     "Are you telling me that you only know one dance?"  Tommy couldn't believe it.  "Aw, man, forget it.  I'm going to that dance studio at the other end of Angel Grove; 'Ed and Rita's School of Ballroom Dancing.'  Hmmm, that has a familiar ring to it.  I wonder why."  He headed towards the door.

     Zack broke out of his reverie and called after him.  "Hey!  You still owe me for past twenty minutes!  Hey!"  He ran after Tommy.  "Wait for me, I want to learn some of these strange dances too!"


	17. Tori and Alyssa

      Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Well, this is my first story with two female characters.  Btw.  I don't think teaching is a horrible, tortuous career.  I pretty much enjoy it myself.  Ummm, I'm too tired to think of anything else to add.   

**Tori and Alyssa**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Hello?  I'm here for that conference you wanted," Tori announced as she entered the preschool classroom.  She looked in amazement at all of the colorful decorations.  Animals of all kind predominated the room.  There were animal posters, animal models, stuffed animals, and, hanging from the ceiling, mini-animals in clear plastic balls suspended from the ceiling.  She looked in even more amazement at the teacher who was wearing a 'Noble Tiger' jacket and who had a wide grin planted on her face.  "Wow, I'm guessing you're still not over losing your Wild Force powers."

     Alyssa's smile faltered a tiny bit.  "What's that to…" she began to snap.  She immediately caught herself and reinforced her grin.  "Well, hi there!" she enthused as she pumped Tori's hand up and down.  "I'm Miss Alyssa, and I am so happy to meet you."  As she continued to shake Tori's hand, she began to sing, "good morning, good morning, good morning to you, good morning…"

     Tori yanked her hand away.  "Uh, like I'm not a student and it's like not morning."

     Alyssa continued to grin.  "Oh, I am so sorry about that.  I just can't seem to turn off from my 'teacher mode' any more.  Cole keeps complaining about my grading his 'performance.'"

     "Uh, ok." Tori sidled to the door.  "Well, if that's all you wanted to talk about, I guess I'll go back to my surfing."

     "Surfing?" asked Alyssa.  "Is that all you do?  Stupid surfing?  No wonder little Blakey is such a messed-up brat."

     "WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!" shouted Tori in shocked anger.

     "Oh, uh, I didn't mean to call him a brat.  I'm just a little stressed.  I am so sorry about th…."

     "Ah, of course he's a brat.  We all know that," said Tori.  "I mean you just called him Blakey.  Damn it, I keep telling him not to use his uncle's name."

     Alyssa blinked.  "Uncle?  But, according to Ranger records, you married Blake.  Didn't you?"

     Tori laughed.  "Are you joking?  That little twerp took so damn long to even let me know that he liked me that I gave up on him.  Hunter, at least, doesn't have the same qualms.  And if little Hunter doesn't stop changing his name, I….hey, wait a second, how'd you know I was a Ranger?"

     "Hehe, its not that difficult to get secret information if you know how to play your cards right.  And did I ever play them right with Cam."  Alyssa seemed pleased with herself.

     Tori blinked.  "Oh, I always wondered why he had switched from the Wind Ninja Academy to Turtle Cove University.  Sensei was so irate, he's now in the old Ninja Masters' home mumbling stuff about 'dishonor' and 'ungrateful sons.'"  She paused for a few seconds as she tried to remember why she was even in the classroom.  "Hey, why did you call me here for anyway?  What did little Hunter do?"

     Alyssa sighed.  "Well, for one thing, he keeps jumping up the table and yelling things like 'hang ten!' and 'cowabunga!'  I can't tell you how many times he stepped in the other kids' milk and cookies."

     Tori frowned and turned red-faced.  "Oh I am so ashamed."

     Alyssa smiled.  "Don't be, little Hunter just has to learn not to jump on…"

     "Not about that, about that stupid stuff he says.  Where does he get such clichéd stuff?  'Cowabunga?'"  She sighed.  "I guess that's what I got for getting Dustin to babysit rather than pay for someone with some maturity."

     "Oh, like yourself, surfer girl?" Alyssa said sarcastically.

     Tori looked askance at Alyssa, whose grin was once again wavering.  "Looks like someone's jealous," she taunted.

     "Jealous?  Of what?  Some valley girl with a weird accent who never matured enough to get an actual job?"  The grin became even shakier.

     Tori smirked.  "Yep.  You're jealous because you know I can still spend all of my time surfing.  Everyone knows about that five million dollar settlement Hunter and Blake won from Lothor's estate for the death of their parents."

     The smile was almost non-existent now.  "And yet, I have to spend my days trying to get all these little monsters in control.  It's not fair!"  Alyssa sobbed.  "That idiot husband of mine never put in a lawsuit with Master Org's estate after he found out how his parents died.  Seems he was too busy trying to convince some pigeons to carry a video camera up to my bedroom window during that time.  And now….now…the statute of limitations has run out."

     Tori patted Alyssa's shoulder awkwardly as she continued to cry.  "There, there.  I'm sure you'll be able to survive the next twenty-five years or so until retirement.  Besides, it's not like you don't have your Ranger Powers to fortify you."  She suddenly backed up and covered her own mouth.  "Oops, I almost forgot."

     With that Alyssa began to howl even louder.  "That bitch!  Why did she have to take our Powers away?  We did everything to keep her and the Animarium safe and this is how she paid us back?  I want my Tiger Zord back!  I want my Elephant Zord back!  I want…"    

     Tori snuck out of the classroom with a grin as Alyssa continued to rant in the background.  "Heh, heh, call surfing 'stupid' will she?"  


	18. Dana and Justin

      Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Ok, I have gotten several requests to do particular pairings of Rangers.  And, as I've been receiving some very nice comments, I've decided to do the next several stories based on requests.  I will take only one request per person (mostly because I want to get back to picking names at random as soon as possible.)  You can post your request in the review section here or e-mail me at sulo5@comcast.net.  You may pair any two rangers from the same or different seasons.  Don't repeat any pairs that I've already done a story on.  Oh, and I'm not including the Aquatian Rangers, the Blue Senturion, the Phantom Ranger, or Trey in my pairings because, well, I just don't want to.  I will take suggestions at a first come first serve basis, and if two people suggest the same pairing, I'm still going to do just one story on that pair.  Any suggestions that had been posted before October 25, 2003 won't count.  Deadline for submissions is November 9, 2003.  (I think two weeks should be long enough).  Thank you.  And now, on to the show…

**Dana and Justin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Of course those leeches will help you get rid of your athlete's foot!" Dana called after the cursing middle-aged man as he stomped out of the young doctor's office.  "Or was that antifungal powder?" she mused to herself.  "Damn, I keep getting those confused."  She shrugged and headed into the examination room to see her next patient.

     Dana began her rehearsed litany as she entered the room.  "Hello, I'm Dr. Mitchell.  How may I…." She paused in mid-stride.

     A young man, dressed in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans was leaning over the examination table.  He whistled to himself as he tinkered with the controls.  

     "What the hell are you doing?  That table cost me over five thousand…"

     "Yes!" the teenager pumped his arm into the air.  He hopped onto the table and pushed a button.  As it began to vibrate, he laid back.  "Now THIS is an examination table."

     Dana cleared her throat in annoyance.  "So, did you come here just to turn my office into your own personal pleasure palace?"

     The young man jumped off the table and switched it off.  "Oh, of course not.  I mean, I always tend to tinker with things when I get bored waiting.  Not that I was bored or anything.  I really did enjoy those Woman's World and Good Housekeeping magazines you have here.  But as those only killed the first ten minutes in here…well, anyway I'll just put everything back to normal."  He reached over to the controls again.

     "No!" Dana cried.  "Uh, I mean maybe this table could have some therapeutic benefits for my patients."  She sighed in relief as he sat up again.  Maybe this would make up for Carter being such a cold fish lately.  "Now, who are you and why are you here?"

     The teenager paused briefly.  "Oh, yeah, with all that waiting I had to do I almost forgot my purpose in coming here."  He looked up at Dana and smiled.  "I'm Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger, and I have a kind of Ranger-related problem.  I thought since you were both a doctor and a Power Ranger you could help me."

     Dana frowned.  "How'd you know…oh wait, that right, our identities weren't secret.  But I thought you other Rangers couldn't reveal your identities because of this Boron…"

     "Zordon," Justin snickered.  "But that doesn't matter anymore since the old fart is now a pile of dust floating among the cosmos.  I've already got a publishing deal for my book detailing my adventures as the youngest Ranger ever.  And I'm taking Storm Blaster on a world tour next week."  Justin's grin grew even larger.  "Yep, with those stupid rules gone I can really profit on all this."

     "Oh," Dana looked at her watch.  "Look, this is all wonderful, but I have a golf game in a half hour.  Could we hurry this up?"

     "Sure," Justin replied.  "Well, the thing is, when I morph into the Blue Turbo Ranger, I turn into this really buff…well, I'll show you." He hopped off the table and pulled his morpher out of it's pocket dimension.  "Shift into Turbo!  Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"  Immediately, Justin's lanky body filled out into the buffer morphed version.

     Dana looked at him in confusion.  "Ok, I see, but that doesn't explain why you…"

     Justin quickly unmorphed.  "Well, the thing is, when I was a kid Ranger, I had always thought I would get that body as I grew up.  But, look at me. I'm all geeky looking.  I can't even get a date."

     "Well, if you would just get rid of that eighties haircut and join a gym, I'm sure…"

     Justin continued as if he hadn't heard her.  "So, I figured a doctor who knew about Ranger physiology could help me solve this problem."

     "What problem?" Dana asked in exasperation.  "Sheesh…if you spend as much time working out as you do messing with people's electronics, you'd probably get the body you want.  Now, if you don't mind, I have a golf game to get to…"  With that, Dana headed out of the room.

     "Fine!"  Justin called after her.  "I'm sure the AMA would love my phone call to them about all these phony certificates on the wall."

     Dana turned and laughed nervously.  "Wha..what are you talking about?  I'm a real doctor."

     "Oh sure, and I'm Rumplestiltskin," sneered Justin.  "Look, maybe your friends are dumb enough to be fooled.  But anyone with a brain knows it takes more than a year for someone to become a doctor.  Oh, and that Cabbage Patch Doll 'adoption certificate' was another obvious giveaway."

     Dana sighed as she re-entered the room.  "So, about this problem you have…"


	19. Kat and Kim

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     This is the first story based on requests made by readers.  Since I've only had three requests so far, I am going to give everyone one more week to request a particular pairing of Rangers.  You can post your request in the review section here or e-mail me at sulo5@comcast.net.  The deadline is now November 16, 2003.  Thank you.

     This pairing was requested by True-To-Blue.  I'm not sure if it's what she wanted…but you never know where my crazed mind will take me :).  I kind have based Kimberly's character on yet another cartoon character (think Tiny Toons).  I just couldn't resist :).  Uh, I guess this is one of the stories that earns its PG13 rating for some suggestive language.

**Kat and Kim**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Kat turned over in the warm sun and purred contentedly.  One great thing about being able to turn into a cat was the ability to sunbathe in the nude.  Not fully aware of how it would look if she were in her human form, she began to lick herself all over as she dreamed of ruling the Earth with a certain White Ranger at her side and a certain Pink Ranger as her slave.

     "Ooh, there you are, Kitty!" cooed an enthusiastic voice.  A pair of hands picked her up and jolted her out of her daydreams.  Kat began to gag as she smelled the overpower stench…err..scent of the perfume worn by her sworn nemesis…Kimberly Hart.

     "Aisha asked me to watch you for a little while.  You can come with me while I get ready for Tommy's birthday party.  You'll just love the extra special 'present' I'm going to give him later,"  Kim enthused.

     "Special present?"  Kat winced at what that might mean.  "Just like that little pink slut to brag," she mused bitterly as she fought to get away from Kim's arms.

      Kim, blissfully ignorant of the cat's frantic hissing and struggling, hugged her even tighter.  "Oh, P.C., you are such a cute cuddly wuddly. I'm going to hug you and squeeze you to pieces."

     "Not if I cut you to pieces first," hissed Kat as she unsheathed her claws.

     Almost ten minutes later, Kim arrived in her bedroom with her blouse all shredded and but still holding P.C….errr, Kat tightly.  "Aw, poor wittle kitty is so lonely she just wants to pway with Kimmie," purred Kim.  "Let Auntie Kimmie go get you that cute little mousy-wousy she bought you and we can play for a few minutes."  With that, Kim skipped out of her room.

     Kat sighed (well, as best a cat can sigh) with relief.  She concentrated hard, then walked to the door and reached for the knob.  Her paw hit the edge of the door.  Paw?  What?  Kat concentrated even harder on turning back into a girl.  Nothing.  "Mistress Rita" she mentally called.  "I can't turn back into a human."       

     No response came into her mind.

     "Mistress Rita??????" she mentally called as loud as she could.  "Please turn me back into a human.  I'm stuck in the Pink Power Ranger's room and it's making me nauseous."

     Still nothing.

     "Oh, for Evil's sake…PLEEEESAASSSSEEEE!!!!!!! All this disgusting pink is making me want to…." Kat paused as an uncomfortable feeling entered her throat.  "Hagh….hagggghhh…..hagggggggghhhhhhh………hagggghhhhh……" a gigantic hairball landed in a pair of Kimberly's favorite shoes.

     "Sorry," came Rita's voice in an automated voice, "we are not available to answer your call at the moment.  Please leave your name, phone number, and time you called and we will get back to you as soon as possible."  There was a slight pause and then Rita's voice came on, this time in its normally screechy tone.  "And we will not be available again until a certain little Kitty Kat learns that it is NOT acceptable to curl up in the lap of her Mistress's husband!"  

     "Damn, I forgot about that," thought Kat as she heard a pair of skipping feet coming down the hall.

    "Oh, Kitty!" called Kim as she reopened the door, "Were you all wonewy?  I hope you haven't missed me too much."

     "I miss my ear mites more," thought Kat sarcastically.

     Kim continued on enthusiastically.  "I'm so sowwy I took so long to get back to you but guess who called me and asked if I would cover him in chocolate frosting and lick it off slowly?"

     "Eeeeeeeewwwww….noooooooo," hacked Kat as another hairball came out, this time in Kim's jewelry box.

    "Well, anyway," Kim continued, blissfully unaware of the cat's behavior, "after I called the police on Skull, I called Tommy and asked him to meet us at Ernie's tonight.  Boy will he ever be surprised when he sees all the stuff we're going to have at the party.  And guess what?  It's going to be a surprise party!"  Kim jumped around the room with glee.

     "Oh, and there's no way Tommy's going to be suspicious if you specially invite him to Ernie's on the evening of his birthday.  Oh no, he'll really be completely surprised," thought Kat sarcastically.  "Oh, wait a minute," she considered.  "This is Tommy after all.  He won't have a clue."

     "Now, P.C., here is your mousy-wousy like I promised." Kim tossed a grey rubber mouse at the cat.  "You can get play with it while Auntie Kimmie gets changed for the party."  Kim, reaching for her top blouse button, finally noticed the shredded material.  "Oh dear, I must give that dry-cleaning place a piece of my mind."

     Kat, more to keep from having to watch Kim change than anything else, began to poke at the rubber mouse with her paw.  "Not another stupid mouse," she groaned.  "Why can't they buy me something nice, like that diamond studded collar I saw in that store window last week?  Or that…" She began to sniff.  "Is that?  No, it can't be…but it is…oh it's not fair!"  Kat suddenly felt a wave of euphoria crash over her.  She began batting the catnip-filled mouse all over the room in a crazed frenzy.  When she finally tired out under Kim's bed, she contentedly rolled over the mouse to sniff it just once more.  It was then that she noticed the other small rubbery item lying next to it.

     "What the????" Kat hissed furiously.  "That slut! That whore!  He's supposed to be mine, all mine!  I can't believe they're already…"

     "Aw, what's the matter, P.C.?" asked Kim as she approached the bed in a fresh blouse and miniskirt (both shocking pink of course).  She reached down and picked up the item Kat was hissing at.  "Aw, what a sweet kitty.  You found one of the balloons for Tommy's party.  I thought I had them all blown up."  She opened her closet where, to Kat's immense relief, were about twenty colorful balloons.

     "A balloon," she began to purr contentedly  "It was just a stupid balloon.  And here I thought…never mind, I've still got a chance with him."

     "I just hope the guys made that gigantic cake like they promised," said Kim as she pulled the pile of balloons out of the closet, revealing the thong bikini they were attached to.  "Gee, P.C., do you think I should cover the rest of myself with chocolate frosting?"

     At that, Kat completely freaked out and tore viciously at the balloons with her claws.  When she had finished she lay on the floor, panting hard from exhaustion.

     "Oh, did Kitty want to play with Auntie Kimmie's balloons?" Kim asked nonchalantly.  "Never mind, I have a lot more and I'm sure Tommy won't mind the rips in my bikini."

     "I can't win," moaned Kat. "Oh, Rita, my wonderful, grand, mistress, I am so sorry. I promise never to even look at Lord Zedd again.  Please, oh please get me out of here," she begged.

     Still no answer.  As Kat was still learning, evil witch queens were infamously slow to forgive.

    "Oh, I almost forgot," said Kim as she stuck her feet into the hairball-filled shoes.  Blissfully ignorant of the squelching sounds she made as she walked, she picked up the now cowering cat.  "I promised Aisha I would drop you off at the vet's for your declawing and spaying before I got to the party."

    "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" meowled Kat as Kim skipped out of the room with her.          


	20. Trip and Billy

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Ok, this is the second of requested pairings.  This one was requested by Cmar.  I do apologize for the lack of Billy-speak, but my technobabble is horrible.  I can't believe I'm up to story number 20 already :)  So, on with the show.

Trip and Billy 

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Perfect future indeed," grumbled Trip as he piloted the Time Ship.  "What ever possessed them to outlaw pizza in 2888?"  Ever since he and his comrades had tasted the forbidden delicacy back in 2001, they had become hooked.  So every Saturday night, Trip would disable the Time Ship's alarms and one of them would sneak out on a pizza run to 2001.  Luckily, Alex hadn't caught on to them.  The one time Jen had mentioned their eating pizza in the past, he had them all shrunk and put into the cryochamber for a week.  Trip shuddered remembering how long it took to get the ice out of his ears.  

     CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle tinkle 

     Trip, who had fallen out of his chair (Lucas had taken out the seatbelts because they weren't 'cool'), groaned as he sat up and rubbed his forehead.  Then he dove under a smoking console, picked up his gem, blew the dirt off it and shoved it back into his forehead.  "Ow! I've got to get some Krazy Glue."  

     "Damn, Alex is going to kill me," moaned Trip as he stared at the damaged interior.  Especially since he had forgotten to pay up the insurance for the ship.  "That's the last time I navigate solely on Xybrian power."  Trip turned on the viewscreen for the first time since he began the trip to see what he had hit.  "What? Another ship?"  With that, Trip opened the hatch and exited the ship.

     Once outside, Trip observed a figure in blue tinkering in an open panel on the outer shell of the other ship.  "Oh great, the transgoriafine combubulator is disoperative, the delacsiasal megatharator is malfunctioning and the soda machine is on the fritz."  The young man continued to mumble to himself in technobabble for several more minutes, completely unaware of Trip's presence.

     "Uh, hi!" called Trip.

     The other young man jumped at this and whacked his head against the top of the panel.  "YEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" he bellowed.  "What the hell do you think you're doing you puny little….errrr, I mean how inopportune, I fear that mishap has caused me an inordinate amount of tenderness and discomfort.  Please, do be more precautious and refrain from astonishing me again."

     Trip stared incredulously at him.  "You…you…you're him!  You're Billy Cranston, the Original Blue Ra…"

     Billy had quickly clamped his hand onto Trip's mouth.  "Quiet!  I just got my powers back.  I don't need old baldy taking them from me because of your big mouth."

     "You mean Zordon?  But I thought he was dead," came Trip's muffled voice from behind Billy's hand.  

     "Oh yeah," remembered Billy as he took his hand off Trip's mouth and continued his repairs.  "Well, that's a relief.  You may go on with the praise you were about to lavish on me."

     Trip began to babble.  "You were the original Blue Ranger!  The most brilliant, intelligent and gifted Ranger ever!  You've been my idol ever since I was a little Xybrian!  I have all of your pictures on my wall!  I've read all your books and journal articles!  I even have your likeness on my pillowcase so that I can absorb…" 

     "Ok, now you are like totally weirding me out," said Billy.  "I know you like me and all, and I really can't blame you, but…"

     Trip stared curiously at Billy.  "Say, what happened to your high vocabulary?"

     "Oh, that.  Well, to be honest, it's not THAT easy for me to do.  I actually have to think of what to say.  And, well it's not like I need to impress you."

     "So then why did you always talk like you swallowed a dictionary and was puking it up?" queried Trip curiously.

     "He, he, he, are you kidding?' snickered Billy.  "I just love seeing the confused looks on my so-called friends' faces."  His face softened.  "And I guess I just wanted to impress Trini.  Damn that Jason anyway."

     "The original Red Ranger?" asked Trip. "Why? What did he do?"

     "You mean aside from stealing those Gold Ranger powers that should have been mine?" growled Billy unreasonably.  "He erased my name from that application for the Peace Conference and put his name in there instead.  Now he's got Trini and I….I….I have an ugly fish girl."  With that, Billy began to sob pathetically.

     Trip patted him awkwardly on the arm.  "Well, I guess you're leaving her then?  I mean you do have a really great looking time ship.  So are you going anywhere interesting?"

     "Leaving her?  I wish!" sniffled Billy.  "How was I to know that Aquatian laws required one to remain with their spouses for life?" 

    "But you're already traveling.  Couldn't you just…"

     Billy continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.  "And if I'm not home by ten tonight, Cestria will remote control the destruct device she implanted in my….errrr……well, let's just say Aquatian sex is a bit kinky."  He picked up an alien looking wrench and began twisting some bolts.

     "Well, it's not like that would kill you," said Trip as he continued to pat Billy in a feeble attempt to comfort him.

     "No, it would be worse than death," sneered Billy.  "And stop petting me.  I'm not interested."  

     "Ewww," said Trip as he pulled his hand back.  "Neither am I."  Then, just to change the subject.  "Where were you traveling to anyway?  The future?  I could give you a tour of 3000."

     "If you're a typical resident of the future, I'll decline, thank you," Billy said dismissively as he continued to work on his ship.  "Anyway, I'm on my way home now."  He looked around conspiratorially.  "Do you remember me saying that I finally got my old powers back?"

     "Oh, yeah, I meant to ask about that."

     "Well, one day, I had gotten completely irritated with Cestria's constant nagging.  So, I decided to build a time ship.  It actually took me over a week."  Billy was ashamed of this admission.  "But that was not my fault.  The Aquatian post office was slow in delivering several vital parts, and then I had to return some because they had rusted.  I mean is it too much to ask for waterproof packaging?"

     "Probably is on a water planet," remarked Trip.

     "No one asked you, you alien geekoid.  Now, as I was saying I had built my time ship and took it to the past.  I wanted to meet my younger self and warn myself not to marry Cestria.  But that bumbling fool…errr….I mean my past intelligent self would not listen.  He kept saying I was just one of Rita's monsters trying to trick him because he was terrified of fish and would never marry an alien fish."

    "You used to be afraid of fish?" asked Trip.

     "Anyway, I just couldn't convince him to listen to me.  So, realizing that I have a lot more muscle now than then, I just pounded him…errr myself and stole the triceratops coin from him errrr myself."

     Trip took a few seconds to process this story.  "But, but, doesn't that mean you're in the past with no powers?  How could you have been fighting Rita then?"

     "Oh shit.  I didn't think of that."  Billy shrugged.  "Oh well, I have his communicator as well.  Anytime it goes off, I'll just speed back to the past in my ship and fight the monsters.  It's not like those idiots would notice the difference."

     "Okay, if you say so," acquiesced Trip.  "Wow, you are so creative.  I really want to be like you.  We have a lot in common, you know."

     "Oh, really?" said Billy dryly.  "How so?"

     I am the genius of my Ranger Team as well.  I even invented some stuff, like the chrono boosters….oh and Circuit…he's my super advanced computer with artificial intelligence.  I made him to look like an owl and I think he…."

     Billy stared unbelievingly at Trip as he blathered on.  "Oh great, another genius-Ranger wannabe.  Forget it, green moptop boy.  It's been tried before.  Sheesh, you're worse than that twerpy kid and that bespectacled blonde."

     "Well, I just thought…"

     "And what kind of genius has green hair?  Man, I thought I didn't fit in, but you take the cake.  Haven't you even heard of hair dye?"

     Trip frowned at that.  Why hadn't he thought of dying his hair in 2001?  His head still itched from that stupid hat he always had to wear.  Damn lice!

     Billy continued to taunt him.  "Your friends must be real idiots if you're the 'intelligent' one.  Heh, I bet you weren't even using that ship for anything important.  Probably an idiotic pizza run or something."

    "How did you…?"

    "Good Lord, what a complete and utter moronic buffoon."  Billy pulled out a remote control and pressed the 'start' button on it.  His time machine began to hum.  "I'm all ready to go and you're still stranded here.  You probably don't even know how to fix that contraption of yours."

    "Don't need to."  Trip pulled his own remote control from his pocket.  He also pressed a button and, to Billy's surprise, his time ship started as well.  

     "But..but..how?"

     "Automated repair system.  I can't believe you never thought of that.  Some super genius.  Oh, and you never even bothered to ask my name."

     Billy looked embarrassed.  "Oh, uh so what is your name?"

      "Do you really want to know?"  Trip edged closer to Billy's ship.

     "Well…"

     "Do you really really want to know?"

     "Oh come on," said Billy.  "Just tell me your name so I can get away from your unbelievable dorkiness."

     "Ok, it's…Trip."  With that, Trip stuck his foot out and tripped Billy.  Then, before Billy could recover, he grabbed several wires pulled them out of the panel and pocketed them.  He quickly ran into his ship, closed the hatch on Billy who was in hot pursuit, then blasted away.

     "Get back here you idio…I mean genius, you absolutely brilliant genius!"  Billy cried desperately.  "Aw come on don't leave me here…."  


	21. Kim and Tommy

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Ok, this is the third of requested pairings.  This one was requested by Twitch1.   For some reason, I had some difficulty in coming up with a good idea for these two characters.  I hope this is ok.   

**Kim and Tommy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Hi there, Beautiful," said Tommy as he entered Kim's living room.

     Kim turned around to reciprocate the greeting.  "Hell….Tommy!  Stop looking at yourself in that windowpane!"

     "Huh?"  Tommy began to preen his long hair while continuing to stare at his reflection.  

     Kim yanked Tommy around to face her.  "Hello?  Did you forget about me?  You know?  The woman you are dating?"

     Tommy's face went blank.  "What about you?"

     Kim smoldered.  "Aren't you going to say 'hi' to me and call me beautiful?"

     "Oh that.  Hi, Beautiful," Tommy said unenthusiastically.  

     Kim sighed.  "Why did you even bother to tear yourself away from your mirror and come here, you egotistical buffoon?" 

     Tommy blinked.  "Oh yeah, we have a date tonight."

     Kim smiled and began to gush.  "So, where are we going to this time?  Chez Pierre's?  Another trip to the jewelers?  A night cruise?  Another pair of his and hers tattoos?"  

     "Well, I…uh, it's a surprise."  With that, Tommy took off his tie and tied it around Kim's eyes.

     "Oh goody!  A surprise."  Kim giggled as she tried to find her way out of the room.  "Ouch!" she cried as she slammed her shin into the coffee table.  "Tommy!  Aren't you forgetting something?"

     Tommy, who was headed out the door, turned around.   "Whoops, sorry."  He grabbed Kim's hand and yanked her to his car.

     "Yeeeoouuuchhh!"  Kim screeched as her head smacked against the top edge of the door.  "TOMMY!!!!!  Be careful!"  

     "Uh yeah, sorry," apologized Tommy, who was now distracted by his rearview mirror.

     "Well, I'm ready to go.  In more ways than one if this 'surprise' is as fantastic as all your other activities," announced Kimberly suggestively.

     "I really do have beautiful eyes, don't I?" asked Tommy rhetorically, not even heeding Kim's flirtatious behavior.

     Kim growled to herself.  Then she pinched Tommy hard.  He yelped…very loudly...considering where he had just been pinched.  "Now, get away from that stupid mirror and drive!"

     When they had arrived at their destination fifteen minutes later, Tommy led Kim out of the car.  This time he was more careful, remembering the pain Kim had inflicted earlier.  He then took off her blindfold.  "Ta da!"

     Kim stared unbelievingly around herself.  "A second….no, third rate amusement park?  What kind of date is this?  Where's the luxuriousness? Where's the romance?  Where's the extravagance?"

     "Well, I…"

     "Hey, wait a minute.  Isn't this that place they're talking about shutting down due to all the injuries and food poisoning?"

     "Oh, I'm sure those reports were all exaggerated," said Tommy as he paid for their admission.  "Come on," he said as he pulled Kim into the park with him.  "This will be fun.  Everyone loves amusement parks!"  

     "Yeah, like everyone under ten that is," grumbled Kim.  "So, what wonderfully exciting thing will we be doing first?"

     Tommy looked around.  "Hey, let's go on the Ferris wheel.  There's no line."

     Kim gaped at the dilapidated ride.  "Maybe that's because a couple of those seats are hanging by a screw.  Besides I'm uh, like afraid of heights.  Yep, definitely afraid of heights."

     "Oh, sure.  You pilot the Crane Zord and go flying with your Uncle Steve every so often.  You just won't admit you're chicken," taunted Tommy.

     "What?  I'm no chicken."

     Tommy began to jump around and flap his arms.  "Buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck….."

     Kimberly covered her face in shame.  "Ok, ok, I'll go on the stupid ride.  Just stop embarrassing me."

     Fifteen minutes later, Kim and Tommy were stuck at the top of the ride.  "Like, now what, 'Mr. Excitement?'"

     "Oh, that's easy!" cried Tommy as he enthusiastically jumped up in the already rickety seat.  "I can get my Falcon Zord to come save us.  It's Morphin'…"

     Kimberly angrily yanked her boyfriend back down by his long hair.  "Stop that, you idiot!  Do you want Zordon to take your powers?"

     "Whoops, almost forgot about that.  Well, it looks like we'll have to climb down on our own."  With that, Tommy scrambled over the side.

      "If you think I'm going to climb down this stupid ride, you're even crazier than I thought."

     "Fine, have it your way!" called Tommy as he continued to climb down.  

     "I sure will," responded Kim, who had begun to file her nails as she waited for Tommy to finish his descent.  Once he was down, Kim pulled up her skirt and flashed her shapely leg over the side.  "Yoo-hoo! " she called to the ride operator who had simply gotten bored and begun to doze.  "Come let me down and I'll have a 'special' reward for you!"

     Tommy stared in dismay as the operator suddenly became alert and continued the Ferris wheel's rotation.

     "Thank you," said Kimberly as she exited the ride.  She then handed her phone number to the elderly man.  "Call me," she invited.  "I keep a defibrillator in my gym bag, just in case."

     Tommy grabbed Kimberly away from the now leering man.  "Come on, uh…Beautiful…let's uh….have dinner.

     Kim wrinkled her nose.  "I don't think there's anything here I'd want to eat."

     Tommy pointed to a lone, clean-looking stand.  "There's a salad and tofu stand over there.  It looks ok.  Besides, I'm starving.  And I hate eating alone."  He looked at Kim with pleading eyes.  "Please?"

     Kim sighed.  "I guess it looks ok.  But just a small salad.  I'm watching my weight, you know."

     Tommy nodded and then ordered a small salad for Kim and the super jumbo salad and tofu platter for himself.  Then they sat and ate.

     When they had finished eating, Kim sighed with satisfaction.  "You know, that wasn't half bad.  But, I'm getting really bored again, Tommy.  Can't we go somewhere nicer than this place?"

     "Oh, that's not necessary."  Tommy looked around desperately…we can…uh, do something romantic right here."

     "Romantic?" gushed Kimberly.  "Like what?"

     "Uh," Tommy looked around in desperation.  "Oh look, a Tunnel of Love ride!  That's about as romantic as you can get."

     "Ooh," breathed Kim ecstatically as she turned to where Tommy was pointing.  A second later she felt queasy as she gazed upon Tommy's idea of a Tunnel of Love.  "Uh, Tommy?  That's just a leaky old raft that someone abandoned.  And there's no way I'm getting anywhere near that green sludge!"

     "Oh," said Tommy disconcertedly.   "Well, I uh…"

     Kimberly began to sulk.  "This place is horrible.  You don't love me anymore."  She  began to wail.

     "Aw, come on, Kim," exclaimed Tommy as he looked around in desperation for another idea.  "If you stop crying, I'll get you a present."

     Kim sniffled and then wiped her nose on her sleeve.  "Really?  What kind of present?  Furs?  Jewelry?  A new Porsche?"   

     "Better," Tommy replied as he headed towards a booth that had stuffed Looney Tune character dolls. "Just give me a minute and I'll win you that Daffy Duck doll you've always wanted."

     Kim's face fell.  "But, I never said I wanted…"

     "It won't take me more than a minute or so," repeated Tommy as he plunked down a dollar and was given three balls to throw at the pile of cans.

     Almost an hour later, Tommy finally ran out of money, with nothing to show for it but a sore arm and a bruised ego.  In the meanwhile, Kim, who had lost interest in the game, had begun flirting with the homely older game barker.

     "Kim!" cried Tommy.  "How can you pay attention to anyone but me?  I'm the great and powerful White Ranger.  Not him!"  Tommy felt a strange buzz as his powers dissipated.  He made a mental note to increase the bribe he had given Zordon in order to get them in the first place.

     "Yeah well, now you know how it feels," retorted Kim.  "You've been ignoring me ever since this stupid date started.  Besides, Bubba here says he can hook me up with some evening work.  I just need high heels and a g-string."

     "Ooh, look!  Racing cars!" cried Tommy enthusiastically.  He ran to the kiddie ride.

     "Tommy!  Haven't you heard what I said?  Don't you even care that some dirty middle-aged man is propositioning me?"  Kim ran after her boyfriend in desperation.

     Tommy bought a ticket and then squashed his large frame into the small car.  While Kim watched in embarrassment and the parents of the other riders either gaped or shook their heads disapprovingly, Tommy sped around the small circular track.

     "Wahoo!" cried Tommy as he cut off yet another five year old.  "Eat my dust, twerp!" he hollered as he gave the boy the finger.  

     "Oh man, that was the best!" cried Tommy when he finally left the ride.  "Racing around the track like that.  You know, I could really get into…"

     "EEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAH!" screamed Kimberly, causing Tommy to come out of his reverie.  "What the hell is wrong with you?  You used to be so romantic and take me out on lovely, extravagant dates.  But this, this place is so broken down and disgusting.  I can't believe you are acting like you're broke tonight."

     Tommy finally became annoyed.  "Acting?  Who's acting?  I am broke.  I have no more money.  And do you want to know why?"  His voice became sharper.  "Because I've been selling everything I own just to keep you happy with these ridiculously extravagant dates.  Sheesh, haven't you ever wondered how a high school student with no job could afford all the stuff I've given you?  I even sold my blood yesterday just to get enough money for tonight's date!"

     "You know," commented Kim as she produced a pair of scissors from her pocketbook, "I know of a place that would pay good money for your hair as well.  We could go somewhere really nice tomorrow night."

     "Oh, that's uh, not necessary, really."  Tommy said as he slowly backed away.  

     Kimberly began to give chase.  But at that moment, the bad bacteria in the small salad she had eaten earlier finally kicked in.  She covered her mouth and ran into the women's room that happened to be conveniently nearby.

     As Kim unceremoniously returned everything she had eaten that day, Tommy listened.  "Kim?  Throwing up?  Hmmmm, wonder what that means."  Then, he slowly smiled.  "Oooh, I'm gonna be a daddy!"


	22. Trini and Ashley

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the fourth of requested pairings.  This one was requested by Cynthia, Ruby of the Rose.   Oh, and I'm sure my lack of knowledge of both kung fu and cheerleading will show in this :)

**Trini and Ashley**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Ok class, that's enough for today," said Trini Kwan as she dismissed her Preying Mantis Kung Fu students.  "I am pleased that most of you have been diligent in your practice.  For your homework, I want another 100-word essay on the meaning of honor. Uh, this time base it on the Stone Age era."  As they left, the seventh and eighth grade students grumbled at having to do this pointless assignment for the twelfth week in a row.  

     Trini eyed the one remaining student critically.  The thirteen-year-old auburn-haired girl had been flirting with one of the football players rather than attending to her throughout the class.  She was so distracted that she hadn't even noticed that the class had been dismissed.  

     "Ahem, Miss Hammond?  This is a Preying Mantis Kung Fu class, not the Dating Game.  And anyway, Tommy is already taken.  Maybe I should tell a certain best friend about this."  With that, Tommy slunk out of the building.

     Ashley turned around quickly.  "Well, it's not like his girlfriend is here right now, is it?  Now who am I supposed to flirt with?"  Bulk ran up to take Tommy's place, but slipped on a malted Skull had spilt earlier, causing everyone to laugh uproariously as he moaned about his now-broken leg.

     Trini, who was already used to such commotions, ignored the pleading hulk and stepped over him to confront Ashley.  "Look, Miss Hammond, I have allowed you to join my exclusive class because I thought you had the potential to perform karate with a sense of fair play and HONOR."  The last word came out of Trini's mouth as if it were the be all and end all of her life.  Which it was.

     "Ha!" Ashley exploded derisively.  "The only reason you 'allowed' me to join was because my mom bribed you to keep me out of her hair every Saturday.  And now she and her new boyfriend, Jean-Luc force me into the car every week so that I can do these stupid exercises."

     "Well," said Trini, "if you hadn't insisted on constantly flirting with your mom's boyfriend, maybe she…" Trini paused as she realized what Ashley had just said.  "Hey, wait just a second.  What do you mean 'stupid exercises?' What can be better than learning to move with peace…with serenity…with a sense of fair play…with HONOR?"

     "Cheerleading's better," declared Ashley.  "You get to jump around in short skirts and date athletes."  With that, she began to do a series of cheerleader-type moves and ended in a split.  Three foreign exchange jai alai players ran up to her and helped her to her feet.  After she had exchanged phone numbers with them, she turned to a now annoyed Trini.  "See what I mean?"

     "Miss Hammond…"

     "And stop with the 'Miss' thing already.  You're only three years older than me.  Stop acting like an old geezer."

     "As I was saying, MISS HAMMOND," continued Trini who was not willing to give up any sign of maturity, "cheering is fine and all.  But what good is it besides getting boys to look at you?  There is no discipline in it, there's no sweat, no peace, no serenity, no sense of fair play, no HONOR."  

     "WHAT?!" exclaimed Ashley in indignation.  "I sweat…er, I mean glisten plenty.  Cheerleading's hard work.  Have you ever had to practice being the bottom of a pyramid for three hours straight while some three hundred pound oaf gets to be on top just because she's the team captain's best friend?"  She then crossed her arms and looked inquisitively at Trini.  "Besides what's so good about this stupid Mantis thing you're insisting on shoving down our throats?"

     "Well," began Trini.

     "And don't give me that HONOR crap again."  Ashley sneered as she leaned closer to the sixteen-year-old girl.  "I saw you putting Tabasco sauce in that Laura's soda last week just so she'd get mad at that cute guy and leave him."

     Trini hung her head in shame.  It was true.  She had also crafted some badly spelled study notes to make Billy think Marge wasn't as smart as he thought so he'd dump her as well.  And now this Violet girl was starting to show an interest in him.  Trini growled as she mentally planned how to get her stuck in plaster of Paris.  

     Ashley's voice interrupted her reverie.  "Ha, I was right, wasn't I?  You're no more honorable than the rest of us.  So stop shoving it down our throats."

     Trini, now even more ashamed of her newest dishonorable thoughts became agitated.  "You're right!" she wailed, "I have no HONOR…no HONOR at all!"  She ran and grabbed a plastic knife from a nearby table.  "I must appease the gods and the spirits of my ancestors for this disgrace!"  With that, she pressed the plastic utensil against her stomach.

     Ashley looked at her strangely.  "Uh, shouldn't you try to commit Hara-Kiri with something sharper?"

     Trini looked up as she examined the tiny scratch she had given herself.  "ARE YOU NUTS??!!" she asked in disbelief.  "That would be very painful and deadly."  She tossed the plastic knife aside.  "Well, that should appease them for now at least."

     "Well?" asked Ashley.

     "Well what?"

     Ashley sighed impatiently.  "You never answered my question.  What's so good about Preying Mantis Kung Fu?"

     "Hmmm…" said Trini stalling.  Ashley had just taken away her main reason.  "Well, it could help you in defending yourself against muggers and…"

     "Strange looking aliens, Yellow Ranger?" whispered Ashley.

     Trini jumped back in shock.  "What? How?"

     Ashley sniggered.  "Are you kidding?  Most of us kids know who you guys are.  It's just the grown-ups who are too stupid to notice a color coded group of teenagers who constantly disappear whenever monsters appear."

     "Oh, great," Trini mumbled.  "Zordon's going to have a conniption when he hears about this."

     "Wait a second."  Ashley looked down in disgust at her white gi.  "I always wear yellow.  I even have on yellow underwear.  That must mean…I'm going to be the next Yellow Ranger!"  She began to dance around excitedly.

     "No you're not, I am!!!!" came the cry from all the other patrons, including Ernie, who were also wearing yellow.

     Ashley stopped dancing.  "Oh, I guess not then, huh?"  She then remembered what they had been arguing about.  "Anyway, I bet cheerleading could be just as useful as kung fu in self-defense."  Ashley just couldn't resist defending her favorite discipline.

     "Oh, sure," retorted Trini who was recovering from the shock of having been found out.  "I guess you could just jump around like an idiot and cause the monsters to die of laughter."  

     Ashley's eyes brightened as a thought occurred to her.  "You can't cheer, can you?"

     Trini was indignant. "Of course I can.  It's just too simplistic for me."

     "No you can't."

     "Yes I can."

     "No you can't"

     "Yes I can."

     "Oh, yeah?" taunted Ashley, "then do this."  She executed a very simple cheerleading move.

     "Easy."  Trini began to imitate the move…and ended up on her butt.         

     "I knew it," smirked Ashley.

     Trini suddenly burst into tears.  "You're right, I can't do cheerleading.  I try out for the team every year, and I always fail."

     Ashley paused in thought.  "Well, then, welcome to the Ashley Hammond School of Cheerleading."

     Trini stopped crying.  "You, you mean you'll teach me how to cheer?"

     "Why not?  After all, you're teaching me kung fu."

     Trini paused in thought.

     "What?" asked Ashley.  "Are you going to give me another stupid lecture about the inferiority of cheerleading?"

     "No," replied Trini.  "I was just wondering.  Would you be able to teach me how to attract cute athletes as well?  I'm really getting tired of waiting for a certain Blue Ranger to make his move."  


	23. Jason and Cole

Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the fifth of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by Wouldn't you like to know.  Oh, and Dagmar, please don't kill me too much for this one :) 

**Jason and Cole**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Ah, this is the life," sighed Jason as he leaned back in his inner tube and sipped his pina colada.  He was definitely enjoying his new mansion and heated in-ground swimming pool.  Yes, he definitely had made the right decision in suing the Triforian Royalty for the pain and emotional suffering that he had incurred as the Gold Ranger.  He had made an even wiser decision to install extremely high-tech defense capabilities since the Triforians, who were notoriously bad losers, occasionally sent ships to strafe his property.

     Jason lazily stirred the water with his foot as he continued to reminisce about his current fortunes.  Suddenly, a head popped out of the water.  Jason startled and fell out of the inner tube with a big splash.

     "Pfffffttttttt!" spat Jason, "who the Hell???"

     "Hey Jason!"  Cole Evan's grinning face appeared in front of him.  "Great pool.  Do you have anything more of those pina coladas?"

     "Rookie???"  Jason sputtered.  "What…how?"  He took a moment to regain his composure.  "Cole, where did you come from?"

     Cole, still grinning, pointed towards the bottom of the pool.  "My tribe is infamous for our breath holding ability."

     "Uh huh, sure," replied Jason as he spotted the snorkel Cole held behind his back.  "Cute, very cute.  Now, tell me what you're doing here, Rookie."

     "Are you kidding?  You're my hero!" enthused Cole.  "I want to be just like you!  And what better way than to learn from the master himself."

     Jason grinned in self-satisfaction.  Usually it was Tommy who got all the hero worship.  So Jason loved it whenever he could one-up the leadership-stealing Ranger.  "So, you want to learn how to be a great Red Ranger from the best, huh?" he said proudly.

     Cole shook his head.  "Well, to tell the truth, Tommy wasn't available.  So I decided to learn from you instead."

     Jason was confused.  "But, I thought I was your hero, Rookie.

     "Yep, and Tommy is my super hero.  I mean he's got to be the greatest leader ever.  He can…"

     "Oh, will you look at the time?" asked Jason who didn't even have a watch.  "We'd better get started with your training immediately."  Grumbling to himself about a certain multicolored Ranger, Jason hoisted himself out of the pool.  

     "Ooh, what are we going to do?" asked Cole enthusiastically.

     Jason paused in thought.  "Well, I've got a target range out back.  I thought I'd show you how to do show-off moves while shooting at your enemy."

     "Wow, just like Tommy does?"

     Jason began to curse to himself and mentally planned a midnight "haircutting" session at his 'best friend's' house.  "Just get out of that pool already so we can get this over with, Rookie."

     "Ok!"  Cole began to climb out of the pool as well.

     "Cole!" Jason exclaimed when he noticed what the Wild Force Ranger was, or rather, wasn't wearing.  "You are NOT one of the Rangers I want to see naked in my pool!" he exclaimed as his favorite fantasy of Kim and Trini passed through his mind. 

     "Whoops!" Cole said as he slipped back into the pool.  "Guess I forgot to mention that members of my tribe tend to swim in the nude."

     "And living in civilization for almost a year hasn't taught you more appropriate behaviors?  Sheesh!"  Jason's nose wrinkled at another thought.  "Wait just a damn second.  That was your foot you brushed me with earlier, wasn't it?"

     "Uh, yeah, if you say so."

     Jason ran into his mansion.  A half-hour and three showers later, he came out fully dressed and tossed a towel towards Cole.  "There's an extra set of clothes in the bathroom.  I'll wait for you out here."

     "Th…th…th…th….th….thanks," replied Cole shivering.  "I th…th….think so….something is wrong wi…with your hea….hea..ter."

     "Oh, maybe there is," said Jason vaguely.  He had purposely turned it off to teach Cole a lesson, and to keep him out of his private pool. 

     Ten minutes later, they were at Jason's target range.  Jason took a BB gun and tossed one to Cole.

     Cole looked askance at it.  "Wow, I thought you'd have heavier weaponry than this."

     Jason sighed. "As if I'd trust you with such things.  You seem to forget that I am the expert and you are the inexperienced rookie."

     Cole shrugged and pointed the BB gun in the wrong direction.  "So now, what should I aim for?"

     "NOT FOR ME, YOU IDIOT!!!!" screamed Jason as he shoved the nozzle of Cole's gun away from his privates.

     "Whoops, sorry," apologized Cole.

     Jason quickly regained his composure.  "See those tin cans?"  He aimed, fired, and hit one.  "That is what we'll practice on."

     Cole nodded, and aimed his gun in the general direction of the cans.  He fired… and knocked a squirrel out of the tree.  "Ooh, lunch!"  Cole ran to grab the creature, which promptly bit him and ran off as it had only been stunned.

     Jason shook his head.  "You need to aim better.  Try to line up your shot next time.  Like this."  He lined up his next shot, fired, and hit another can.

     "Oh, I can do that," assured Cole.  He aimed, fired… and broke a window on Jason's neighbor's house.  

    "Run!"  Jason uncharacteristically panicked.

    "What for?  It's just a window."

    "Yeah, but the last time I disturbed them, Ed and Rita threatened to get out their old spell books and turn my wonderful muscles into playdough."

     They hid behind a tree for almost fifteen minutes.  No one came out.  "Oh that's right," said Jason. "I forgot they went on that second honeymoon to the Bermuda Triangle."

     They returned to the target range.  "Rookie," said Jason, "you really need to adjust your aim better."

     Cole aimed his gun in the direction of the cans again.  "Like this?"

     "No, move your gun up and to the left a bit more."

     Cole re-aimed.  "Like this?"

     Jason sighed.  He really wanted to get back to his heated swimming pool, but the rookie was being too much of a blockhead.  "No, I said 'up and left,' not 'down and right.'  Here, let me help."  With that, Jason grabbed Cole's hands and began to physically help him with his aim.

     "Ahhh," sighed Cole.  "My hero is touching me.  He's actually touching me."

     Jason jumped back at the implied meaning.  Or at least what he implied from it.  "That does it!" he shouted.  "I can't teach you anything!  You're just a stupid rookie and will always be a stupid rookie!  How you ever got to be a Ranger, let alone a Red Ranger is beyond me!"

     Cole's face fell at Jason's tirade.  "What do you mean?  I can hit those cans."

     "Not in a million years," retorted Jason.

     "Yes I can," reaffirmed Cole.

     "Ha!  I'd bet my entire mansion against everything you own you couldn't hit more cans than I could."  Jason waited for Cole to back down.            

     Cole, who really didn't own much since he still lived in a treehouse, shrugged.  "Well, if you're sure," he said hesitantly.

     "Ok," said Jason, eager to get Cole's humiliation over with.  "We will each stand on this line.  We will each have three turns to hit a can.  The one who hits the most cans wins."

     "Hmmm, sounds fair."  Cole still looked doubtful.

     "Look, I'll even go first, just so you can observe my mastery."  With extreme overconfidence, Jason stood on the line.  He aimed his gun, fired, and hit the first two targets.  However, he missed the third.

     "Damn," said Jason.  "Oh well, it's not like I'm in any real danger here.  Your turn, Rookie."

     "Ok."  Cole stood on the line.  He aimed, fired, and…hit a can!

     Jason's eyes bugged out.  "Wow, uh, lucky shot, Rookie."

     Cole aimed again, fired and…hit a second can!

     Jason was now sweating bullets.  Mentally, he began to go through a list of lawyers he could hire to disqualify the bet.  

     Cole aimed, fired, and…hit a third can!

     "My…my…my…mansion!!!!!" cried Jason as he fell into a faint.

     "Hehehehe," sneered Cole who, unbeknownst to Jason, had been hunting for his tribe since he was ten.  In fact, the only reason he had learned to communicate with animals in the first place was in order to lure them into range.  "I win!  Guess you won't be calling me 'Rookie' anymore."


	24. Mike and Maya

    Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the sixth of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by Melissa Bensen.  I do apologize for not having a story last weekend.  I guess I was a bit distracted with Christmas preparations and maybe a teeny bit with progress reports (although I only have three students, I completely obsess over what I write).  I hope you like this one.  And to be honest, since Mike is my favorite Ranger, I don't know if I picked on him enough.  I hope I did.

**Mike and Maya**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Maya!" called Mike as he searched for the Yellow Galactic Ranger.  "Maya!  Where are you?  I've got something for you!"

     A yellow blur swished by him.

     "Maya will…"

     It swished back the other way.

     "…you please…"

    And it swished by yet again.

     "…get down?"

     Maya finally stopped swinging and climbed down from the tree.  "Sorry, Mike, I was busy doing my laps."

     Mike sighed.  "You know, most people do their laps by jogging or swimming.  Only a Jungle girl like you would consider swinging from trees to be 'normal'."

     "Hmmppphhh," replied Maya as she pulled a bird's nest out of her hair.  "You'd better have a good reason for interrupting my morning routine."

     "Well, there is something I need to take care of before I lose my nerve."  Mike felt a bit nervous about what he was about to do to his friend.

     Maya's eyes suddenly lit up.  "Oh, Mike!  Yes, of course I'll go out with you.  You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me."  She desperately hoped that he wasn't aware of her failed make-out sessions with all of the other male Galactic Rangers.

     "Don't be silly.  I'm not asking you on a date."  Still nervous, Mike cleared his throat.  "I just want to give you…"

     "An engagement ring???!!!" cried Maya ecstatically.  "Ooh, I can't believe how fast things are moving.  I'll have to find a dress and book a reception hall…"

     Mike began to bang his head against a tree.  "What are you talking about?  I barely know you.  Why would I want to marry you?"

     Maya suddenly broke out into tears.  "No…no…nobody loves me," she blubbered.

     Mike felt a bit awkward at this.  "Well, maybe one of the other Rangers will want to date you.  Of if not, there are a lot of other men on Terra Venture.  I mean you're not half bad looking."

     "Are you kidding?" Maya posed in a way that emphasized her physical 'assets.'  "I'm a barely-clad jungle beauty.  But all you guys want that geek girl, Kendrix, instead.  All because she's promised each guy an invention that would make him supreme leader of whatever world we land on."

     "You're crazy!  That's the silliest thing I've ever heard," berated Mike as he mentally reminded himself to cancel his order for the ten thousand 'I love King Mike' t-shirts.

     "Besides," Maya sobbed, "If I don't get married by the time I'm twenty-one, my parents will make me marry Snergel Sclumpus, the ugly village idiot."

     Mike stared incredulously at her.  "Maya, your parents are frozen statues on Mirinoi which is probably light years away.  Besides, if worse comes to worse, you can always use your Rangers powers to keep this Snerumpus guy away from you.  After all, it's not like we made any stupid promises to a floating head not to use our powers for personal gain."     

     Maya instantly stopped crying.  "Oh, that's right.  Silly me.  Well, now that that's over with, I'll get back to my training."  With that, she turned and began to shimmy back up the tree.

     "Wait!" cried Mike.  "I still have something to give you."  He held up a folded piece of paper towards her.

     Maya grabbed the paper and swung herself onto a branch.  "Ooh, what is it?  A love letter?  A list of expensive things you plan on buying me?  Are you making me your sole beneficiary in your will?"  Maya continued to babble excitedly as she waved the paper around.

    "Well, it's…"

     "WHAT???!!!" screamed Maya, who had finally paused long enough to read it.  "A subpoena?  You're suing me?  What for?"

     "For the emotional pain and suffering I incurred when my body was trapped in that stupid crevice on Mirinoi and my mind was trapped in that vengeful maniac."  Mike shuddered at the memory.  Especially at having had to share memories of the original Magna Defender's perverse sexual behaviors.

     Maya sighed and jumped down from the tree.  "Well, I'm sorry that happened to you.  But how is that my fault?"

     "Well, it happened on your planet.  And, seeing as how everyone else is completely 'stoned,' you are the only representative for your planet."   Mike leaned towards her and pointed to a spot on the subpoena.  "Now, if you would just sign…"

     Maya crumpled it into a ball and tossed it aside.  "I'm not signing anything!  I had nothing to do with you falling into that hole."

     "Oh, and I suppose if you hadn't popped through that hole and interrupted our practice on the Moon, we still would have gone to Mirinoi."  Mike had picked up the paper and was unsuccessfully trying to smooth it out.

     "Well, excuuuuuuse me for trying to get help for my family and friends."  Maya broke out in tears again.  "You…you don't know what it's like to have everyone you love frozen solid."

     "Well, there is my crazy Uncle Merton who had himself cryogenically frozen just before he died…" reminisced Mike who had given up and tossed the ruined paper back down..

     Maya continued as if Mike hadn't interrupted her.  "Who's going to take care of me?  Who's going to cook all my meals?  Who's going to buy me pretty little trinkets in the marketplace?  Who's going to make me new jungle costumes?  I'm getting sick and tired of wearing this rag day in and day out."

     "So are we," gagged Mike.

     "Ha ha, very funny.  I do wash it every night," said Maya. "Anyway, it's not like you have any chance of winning this thing."  

     Mike smirked.  "Oh, and why not?"

     Maya stared at him.  "Are you kidding?  I saw how you fell.  You gave Leo the sword, but like an idiot you didn't hold onto the other end so he could pull you up."

     Mike stared blankly at her.  "Hold…the…end?  I…I…could have done that?  You…you…mean it was my fault?  I could've saved myself?"  

     "Of course, so if…" Maya stopped as Mike ran past her.  "Hey!  Where are you going?"

     "Back to my lawyer's office," Mike called over his shoulder.  "I've got to see how much I can win by suing myself!"


	25. Zhane and Merrick

    Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the seventh of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by Simon Colwell.  Uh, that's all for now.

**Zhane and Merrick**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Hello, sir, may I help you?"

     Merrick jumped at the unusually friendly voice at the other end of the counter at the Onyx Pawn Shop.  He had gotten so used to the glares and curses thrown at him each time he did business in there that any sign of decent customer service made him nervous.

     "What do you mean by that?"  Merrick studied the other middle-aged man nervously.  He noted the odd name on the front of his shirt.  Perhaps this white-blonde haired 'Zhane' was really a criminal who had just murdered the real clerk and was just trying to get rid of him as quickly as possible so he could go on with his robbery.  Perhaps he was an alien in disguise who…. wait a second, Merrick chided himself, everyone here was an alien.

     Zhane looked questioningly at the man standing in front of him.  "Uh, sir?  I just wanted to know if you wanted to buy or sell something, that's all."  He had been working there for less than a week and not for the first time did he regret taking this job while he hid away from Karone and her high- priced alimony.  Her damned lawyers had found a way to charge him an extremely exorbitant amount just because she had once been a so-called 'princess.'  As it was, he had already given her his rebuilt Mega Winger as well as his Super Silverizer.

     Merrick forced himself to relax.  "Sorry, it's just that sometimes I get these ideas…" He turned his head to the side.  "Shhh…I'm talking here."  

     "I haven't said anything," replied Zhane.

     Merrick, realizing what he had done, paled just a little.  "Oh, I uh…was uh….uhh…nice day we're having, isn't it?"

     "If you like thunderstorms, it is."  Zhane sighed.  "Look, I'm getting ready to take my lunch break, so, if you don't have any business here…"

     Merrick jumped in quickly.  "Oh, but I do.  I really have to get back something that I pawned here last week."

     Zhane yawned and then pulled out a ledger.  "Ok, what was it exactly?  Maybe we still have it."

     Merrick became even more agitated.  "What do you mean 'maybe'?  You have to have it.  She'll never ever forgive me if it's gone.  Oh, how was I supposed to know she would send me a special invitation to visit her?  I thought she…" he paused and then turned his head again.  "What do you mean, 'I told you so,' Aku?   You never even tried to stop me from…"  

     "Hey!"  Zhane interrupted, more than a little alarmed at the sight of a bearded middle-aged man talking to an empty spot next to him.  "Who are you talking to?"

     Merrick's faced was now stone white.  "My…uh…my traveling companion."  

     "Who?  Jack Daniels?"

     Merrick's eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat.  "Very funny.  Now do you have the flute that I sold here last week?"

     Zhane sighed.  "Please describe it."

     "It's a flute…it's long…it has holes in it."

     Zhane scowled.  "Very funny, Wiseguy.  Look, just this past week, we've had seven snake charmers and five marching bands in here selling their instruments.  So, unless you can give me your name, the day you sold it, and a proper description to go on…"

     "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?  I swear, the level of worker competence gets lower and lower each year.  Why when I was younger…" 

      "Look," Zhane interrupted impatiently.  "I'm already five minutes into my lunch.  So why don't you just go to the Onyx complaint department instead of bugging me?"  Secretly, he hoped to get fired.  Even unemployment on Onyx paid far more than this thankless job.

     "No, no," Merrick said anxiously.  "I mean, I sold my flute anonymously last Tuesday afternoon."  He then proceeded to describe his ancient flute in detail.

     "That's more like it," mumbled Zhane as he opened the large book.  Let's see."  He scanned through a few pages.  "Oh, here it is.  Uh oh…"

      "Uh oh???" Merrick cried.  "What do you mean by 'uh oh'?"  

     "I'm sorry, but it looks like someone else has bought it."

     "B..b..bought it???!!!  No!!!!  You're lying!  It can't be gone!  It can't be!  Oh, she'll never ever love me now!  Why did I ever leave???  Why didn't I insist on staying???  Why did I ever make such an impossible bet with that pool shark???  Why did…"  Merrick's head snapped to the side as an audible 'SMACK' against his cheek was heard.  "Thanks, Zen, I needed that."

     Zhane paled at that.  "But…but…there's no one there.  How…how…"

     Merrick sighed.  He hadn't wanted to reveal the presence of his invisible friend as he had hoped Zen-Aku would give him an advantage at his next pool bet by 'bumping' the competition's cues.  But, he really needed to find out what had happened to his flute.  "Zhane, meet my companion, Zen-Aku.  Zen-Aku, meet Zhane."

     "I am honored to meet the former Silver Space Ranger."  Zhane jumped as an invisible furry hand grabbed his firmly and shook it.  

     He quickly gained his composure.  "Companion, huh?"  Zhane grinned mischievously.  "With all that fur, you must really keep this guy warm at night."  Five minutes later, he was brushing loose fur off of his torn clothing and trying unsuccessfully to staunch the many bleeding scratches he had sustained all over his body.  

     Merrick shook his head.  "Never ever insult an invisible wolf-demon.  So, now, how about telling me who bought my flute so I can go get it back?" 

     "Forget it!"  Zhane grumbled.  "I've just been beaten up by some weir…" he heard a low growl "…uh I mean wonderful creature.  And, I've missed my lunch." He ripped the nametag off his shirt and threw it on the counter.  "This job isn't worth it.  I quit!"

     "What do you mean you…wait a second!" something Zen-Aku had said a few minutes ago now hit him.  "So, you're the Silver Space Ranger, huh?"

     "Former Ranger," Zhane growled.  How he missed those days, battling Dark Spectre, Ecliptor, Darkonda, Princess Astronema…His mood became even darker when he thought of his ex-wife.  "I should've shoved that marshmallow down her gullet, stick and all," he murmured.

     "Huh?  Oh, never mind," said Merrick dismissively.  "Look, I'm a former Ranger also, see?"  He pulled out a set of snapshots of himself and the other Wildforce Rangers. He quickly yanked away the 'special' photograph he had taken of Princess Shayla as she bathed under the waterfall.

     "Whoa," said Zhane who had glimpsed the photo, "I guess my comment about Wolfie warming you up was wrong."  He looked at the other pictures.  "Well, while it is cute that you and your friends liked to dress up as Power Rangers, I'm still not going to…" he shivered as a low growl was emitted from behind him and quickly jabbed the nametag back onto his chest, ignoring the jab from the sharp pin.  "…Not going to give you a discount for all of this."  He quickly re-opened the ledger and read the information there.  "Well, according to this, your flute was purchased by a strange woman.

     "Strange woman?" Merrick mused bewilderedly.  What kind of strange woman would want his flute?  Well, anyway, this was a good piece of luck at last; as he had no doubts as to his ability to charm it back from whoever it was.  And if that didn't work, he could always scare it away from her with his invisible buddy.

     "Yes," continued Zhane.  "The description here is of a dark-haired woman, wearing a white flowing night gown and a crown of flowers on her head.  Hmmm…seems she was mumbling something about castigating a certain 'wolf boy' and throwing about some vicious curses."

     "Noooo!  She found it!  The princess found it!  She'll never love me!  It's all over now!"  Merrick began to bang his head on the counter.

     "P…p…p…p…p…PRINCESS???!!!" screamed Zhane who had been reminded once too often of his own troubles.  He joined Merrick in banging his head.

     "That does it!" growled Zen-Aku as he stalked out of the room.  "Even us wolf-demons have to draw the line somewhere.  I'm getting myself some new friends!"


	26. Blake and Cam

       Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the eighth of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by eXtreme eVolution (who, btw, also writes stories that have different Rangers meeting…I guess great minds think alike :).  .  I can't believe it's Christmas Eve.  So, Merry Christmas (or Happy Hanukkah or Happy Kwanzaa) to all.  My vacation has just started…whoohoo!  I won't make promises, but I will try to write the last four requested stories before I go back to work.

**Blake and Cam**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Yeah, Baby!  Take it off.  Take it all off!"  Cam was practically drooling as he stared at his computer monitor.  For once, Father was not around to constantly supervise and nag him.  Cam had been more than kind enough to lend the 'hamster' to a local kindergarten classroom.  He smiled as he recalled the squealing that came from both the little tykes and Sensei who apparently did not like having his ears and tail pulled at the same time.  Then, knowing the Rangers would need a constant supply of spheres, he set the computer up to automatically send a new one every five minutes.  Now, he could finally enjoy his enhanced Internet connection to its fullest extent.

     "Oh, Cam!  There you are!"  Cam jumped at the sound of Blake's voice.  He cursed himself for not being aware of Blake's entrance as he desperately turned the monitor off.

     "Uh…" Blake, having seen exactly what Cam had been up to was at a loss of words.  "I just wanted to…"

     "What??"  Cam asked annoyed.  "You think only you macho Rangers like to look at porno on here."  He continued at Blake's sheepish look.  "That's right, I do look at the history on here.  Not that you clueless buffoons would even know about that.  Now, what did you sneak up on me for anyway?"

     Blake nervously cleared his throat.  "Well, I just have a really big favor to ask.  You see, I…"

     "Wait a second," Cam said suspiciously.  "Aren't you supposed to be out there fighting that Cement Mixer monster?"

     "If you'd actually been watching us, you'd have known that the other Rangers have been trapped in cement for the past hour.  Oh, and those stupid spheres of yours keep bouncing off them every five minutes."  Blake was starting to feel a bit annoyed at Cam's nonchalance.

     Cam sighed.  It figured that those bozos couldn't win a fight without his assistance.  "I bet no other genius had this much trouble with a team of Rangers," he grumbled.  

     "Well, actually, according to Dustin's comic books, the original Blue Ranger also had…"

     "Never mind," interrupted Cam with disinterest.  "I suppose you came to ask me to help free the others.  Well, I do have a sledgehammer somewhere…"

     Blake shook his head.  "Nah, they can wait a bit.  Lothor and his gang are trapped as well, so there's no rush."

     "Oh," was all Cam said as he reached over to turn his 'entertainment' back on.  

     Blake blocked his hand.  "Wait!  I still need a big favor."  He spoke even quicker at Cam's growl of impatience.  "You can invent things, right?"

     "I guess, why?"

     "Invent something to make me taller."

     "WHAT???"

     "You heard me."  Blake broke out into tears.  "You don't know what it's like, constantly being teased and taunted by everyone; having a booster seat on your motorbike; having your own brother constantly wear his 'I'm with Shorty' shirt; having the girl you love buy you dorky looking elevator shoes for Christmas."

     "Neither do you!" exclaimed Cam.

     "Ok, ok," Blake's fake tears immediately ceased.  "Truth is, I want to dominate Blue Bay basketball.  You see, Tori has her surfing and Shane has his skateboarding.  But I have to share motorcross with both Hunter and Dustin.  I just want a sport that I can call my own."

     "And you can't just pick something else, like twiddly-winks or squash?" asked Cam.  He smirked.  "You can't fool me.  This has something to do with that smile Tori gave your brother last Wednesday."

     "She said it was just because he had saved her from that 'Bad Beautician' monster earlier.  Ha!"  Blake's face twisted with jealousy.  "Well, I'll show them!  I'll be so tall they'll both look up to me!  And Tori will smile at me and only me!"

     "Oh, brother, you don't need an inventor.  You need a good psychiatrist."  He began to rummage in a storage cabinet.  "Now, where is that sledgehammer?  Even Dustin's blathering is less annoying than this."

     Blake began to wail loudly.  He was so loud that Cam's computers began to shake.

     Cam covered his ears.  "You know for a shrimp, you sure have a big mouth!"

     The wails only became louder. 

     "All right!  Stop it!  I'll find a way to make you taller!" Cam cried as his eyeglasses cracked.  "Maybe I can find a rack somewhere on Ebay."

     "Oh goody!"  cried Blake who hadn't even heard Cam's last comment.  He enthusiastically danced around Ninja Ops.  He whirled and twirled all over and chanted:  "I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than Hunter. I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than Hunter. I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than Hunter.  I'm gonna be taller than …pppppppffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttt!!!  Hey! That reeks!  What's the big idea?"

     Cam shrugged as he finished emptying the giant economy size bag of manure all over Blake's head.  "Well, I figured if this stuff helps my petunias grow…"


	27. Eric and Alex

          Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the ninth of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by losing my mind.  Oh, and since it is Christmas day, I decided to give this story a special holiday theme :).  

Merry Christmas!

**Eric and Alex**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Thank God, I'm finally done with this damned shopping," Eric groaned as he struggled to rebalance all the bags he had accumulated.  As usual, Taylor had decided to wait until Christmas Eve to give him her and the children's lists.  And God forbid he comes up even one gift short.  Last year, Eric had bought only half of the presents she had demanded he get.  As a result, he had been forced to spend last Christmas Day standing in the corner.

     Eric took a few more staggering steps under the weight of his packages.  Then he shouted a long string of vile obscenities when they fell onto the mall floor.  At the Santa line right next to him, parents scowled and covered their little tots' ears.  One little girl with an inattentive father parroted Eric's slip of the tongue.

     Sheepishly, Eric began to pick up his scattered packages.  As he reached for Taylor's 'Mega Vibrator' (which she claimed was just for massaging her feet), Eric heard a very familiar voice.

     "Ho, ho…. holy shit!  Lady, buy some extra-large diapers.  Your brat's not even toilet trained!"  Eric distinctly heard a smack and watched as a grumbling woman dragged her child away.  "Oh great!  I can't put the next 'little darling' on my lap until I get the crap off.  I'm going on a break."  With that, the mall Santa stood up and walked away, completely ignoring the cries of children and curses of parents.

     Eric saw his eyes as he headed his way.  "Wes?"  He asked.  "No, wait, you can't be Wes.  He and Jen are holidaying in the Riviera on their yacht.  Besides, there's no way he'd be desperate enough to work as a mall San…wait a second.  Alex???"

     Alex groaned as he tried to push his way past Eric who was effectively blocking his way.  The very last thing he had wanted was any reminder of his life as a Ranger.  And the very, very last thing he had wanted was to be reminded about the man who had ruined his life.  

     "Ok, ok, you're right!  Now, get out of my way, Myers, I've got a bit of an emergency here."  

      The pungent odor wafting from the Santa suit prompted Eric to quickly step aside.  "Earhardt," he mumbled as he began walking next to Alex.

     "Huh?" asked Alex in confusion.  "Future records have your last name as Myers."

     "I wish," complained Eric.  "But Taylor insisted that I be the one to change my name when we married."

     "Talk about pistol-whipped," mumbled Alex.  "And you agreed?"

     Eric sighed.  "Well, she was holding my Quantum Defender over the trash compactor at the time." 

     They had arrived at the changing area.  Eric dropped his packages on a chair and waited outside while Alex went in to put on one of the spare Santa suits.  "So," he called.  "What are you doing here in the past?  I thought you were strictly against time travel that wasn't official business."  He didn't even notice the blinking security camera in the corner, nor realized that an overeager young security guard was on his way to making his fortune by being the first to break the news about 'creatures from the future' to the press.

     "I AM on official business," lied Alex.  "I'm after a mastermind time traveling criminal."

     Eric was skeptical.  "Oh, really?  And I suppose dressing as Santa and dealing with cranky kids and parents is part of it?"

      "Well, I uh…" Alex stepped out of the changing room.  "I mean…he's a midget?"

     Eric crossed his arms and glared at Alex.  "You would have an adult male midget sit on your lap?  Oh come on, even you can't be that desperate."

     "But…Oh, what's the use!" cried Alex.  "You're right.  There's no criminal, except me.  I'm hiding here against Time Force regulations."

     Eric was puzzled.  Alex was the one person he knew who was more of a stickler for rules and regulations than he.  "But, you're a top-ranked Time Force officer.  Jen told us you were up for receiving a promotion to 'Ultimate Super General Lord'." 

     "I was," moaned Alex.  "But then 'he' showed up.  And bit by bit, he took my life away."  

     "Huh?  Who do you mean?  Who's 'he'?"  

     Alex stared incredulously at Eric.  "You can't be that stupid.  Think about it for a second."

     Eric stared blankly back at Alex.

     "Wes!!!" screamed Alex.  "Wes stole my life from me!"  He was beginning to foam at the mouth.  "He took my Red Ranger Powers!  I should be wearing that red outfit…not this cruddy one!" He pulled at the cheap red fabric on his outfit.

     "I thought you gave them to him because the others kept on complaining about having to fight behind you."  Eric was a bit hesitant to point this out, but he was hoping to calm Alex before mall security kicked them both out for disturbing the peace.

     "Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?  Sheesh, just because I had that bad gas problem…" At that point, they had arrived back at the Santa area.  Alex settled back into his chair and quickly got back into character.  "Ho Ho Ho!  Hello little girl, what would you like for Christmas?"

     As the child blathered on about her Christmas list, Alex continued his conversation with Eric in a staged whisper.  "And if stealing my powers wasn't enough, Wes also had to steal my fiancée."

     "But they only fell in love because she thought you were dead."  Outwardly, Eric was trying to show common sense.  Inwardly, he was jumping for joy because at least one Ranger had a worse life than he did.

     "Oh, come on!  (Oh, yes, a grenade launcher would be wonderful, honey).  She KNEW I wasn't dead.  No one dies unless they get very old or are too stupid or lazy to call the Emergency Systems.  (And what would you like for Christmas little boy?)  Or are you forgetting we have billions of those devices that saved Mr. Collins and your life?"

     "Aw really?" asked Eric in disappointment.  "And I always thought I had magical self-healing powers."  He made a mental note to try to cancel the remainder of the high-explosive demos that he had agree to do for Taylor's air force buddies.  "But, I thought you broke up amiably with her."

     "Of course I was agreeable.  She didn't know it, but top secret records indicated that Wes was my great, great, great, great, great…well you know…grandfather.  I didn't give a crap about him.  But I sure as hell didn't want to get wiped out of existence.  So I let her and the others go save his life.  After all, she was supposed to come back and remain in MY time.  I had plans to win her back."

     "Uh, sure," said Eric skeptically.  "Knowing you, it would have been a date on the firing range."

     "Are you kidding?  The archery target area is far more romantic. (Yeoooucchh!  Hey you damned little bastard, Santa gives coal to little boys who bite noses!)"  Alex shoved the boy off his lap and then felt his nose.  "I'm bleeding here!  That does it, I quit!"  With that, he ripped off his beard and hat and stomped away.  

     Eric shrugged at the mothers and fathers of now disillusioned wailing children who were glaring murderously at him.  Then he turned and headed after Alex.

     "Wait a second there!"  Eric caught up with him in the men's room where Alex was ineffectively dabbing at his injury with tissue paper.  "The others told Wes and I that you were doing great and that you were eagerly awaiting that promotion.  What happened?"

     "What happened?"  Alex tossed the tissue into a waste can.  "WHAT HAPPENED????  I allowed Jen to stay in the past with Wes."

     "THE MALL WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES," said a voice over the store loudspeaker.

     "Ah, so you decided that her happiness was more important than your own."  Eric smiled.  "How sweet."

     "Are you kidding?  Jen wouldn't stop with the constant nagging and whining day in and day out.  I finally had to let her out of my closet.  She then ran off and immediately joined the mission to fight the mutorgs."  Alex groaned.  "I wanted to call her back in after the mission.  But Jen threatened a 'wrongful imprisonment' lawsuit."

     "And you lost your promotion because of that?" asked Eric.  "But why are you hiding in the past?"

     Alex sighed.  "Captain Logan issued an order for my arrest.  He's always been jealous about the way I've moved up through the ranks so quickly.  So, ever since then I've been hiding in the past.  Screw TimeForce and their regulations."

     "THE MALL IS NOW CLOSED," came the loudspeaker voice again.  "PLEASE EXIT BY THE SIDE DOORS AND THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING AT 'SCUZZBAG MALL'."

     Eric and Alex headed out the side door.  "Well, I have to thank you," said Eric with a smug grin.

     "What for?" asked Alex, who had put on a ridiculously large hat and sunglasses.  "I didn't do anything."

     "Actually, you did.  I was feeling a bit down about my dead end life.  But at least it's not as bad as…" Eric stopped dead his tracks.  His face blanched.  "Nooooo!!!!!"  He ran back to the door and tried to open it.  It was locked.  Eric banged on the doors and then slid down the to ground sobbing.

     Alex, who had been feeling a bit down, smirked at this.  "What's wrong, Eric?" he asked with false sympathy.

     "My…my…presents.  I left them in that damned changing room."  Eric began to wail.  "Oh, Taylor is going to kill me!"  He continued to sob.

     "Wow, and I thought my life was pathetic," commented Alex.  "Thank God I didn't get married after all.  I should go thank Wes for taking Jen.  What a pal."


	28. Justin and Dustin

             Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know whom because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the tenth of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by Alexandra Oliver aka Explosive *Lil * Dynamo.  I had a bit of a brain blockage with this one.  So, I hope it's ok. :).  

Happy New Year!

**Justin and Dustin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

    "Is it seven?"

     "No."

     "Uh, five?"

     "No."

     "Oh, come on, Dude.  Can't you give me just a tiny hint?  This stuff is hard!"

     Justin sighed in exasperation.  At first, he had resisted Ms. Appleby's insistence that he become a peer tutor.  He wasn't impressed when she told him that it would look good on his college scholarship applications.  He didn't care when she said he would be helping another student to achieve success and stay in school.  However, when Ms. Appleby told him that it was either tutoring or four months of detention as a consequence for his hacking into Principal Kaplan's computer and downloading porno from it, he quickly changed his mind.  But, just a week into attempting to tutor this Dustin kid and Justin felt like banging his head on something.

     Justin looked at the other twelve-year- old boy incredulously.  "Nine!  Three times three equals nine!  Haven't you been studying your times table chart at all?"

     Dustin leaned back in his chair.  "Dude, how can I ever get good with my motorbike if I got to waste time doing that?" 

     "What's that got to do with anything?  If you don't improve your math skills, you're not going to graduate junior high next year."

     Dustin shrugged his shoulders.  He had never seen a kid as uptight as this one.  "Who needs to graduate?  I've got it all figured out."

     "Oh, really?" Justin's voice dripped with sarcasm.  "What are you going to do?  Live off your inheritance from your rich uncle?"

     "I have a rich uncle?"  Dustin jumped up excitedly, knocking his textbook to the floor.  "Why didn't anyone tell me?  Is he dead yet?  How much am I getting?"  He completely ignored the scathing look from the librarian.

     "Sit down!  I was just being sarcastic.  Geez, you're even dumber than I thought."  Justin picked up the book and opened it.  "Ok, here's the next problem…"

     "Forget it, Dude," interrupted Dustin.  "I told you I had a better way."

     Justin sighed and closed the book.  "Fine, how are you going to support yourself if you can't even pass seventh grade?"

     "By becoming a Power Ranger."

     "What???  That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.  You can't just 'become' a Power Ranger."

     "How would you know?" 

     "I uh, that is I…I…I…" Justin began to sputter as he tried to think of a way to reply.  "Oh, wait, that was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?  Fine, how do you know that you will become a Power Ranger?"     

     "Easy, Dude!  Look, there are 426 students in Angel Grove High.  And, judging from their voices and fighting styles, there have been twelve Rangers so far.  And they've got to be high school students."

     Justin tried not to show too much interest.  "Oh, and I suppose that's because they're the only kind of people crazy enough to want the job?"

     "Well, more because this comic book says that Zordon wanted 'teenagers with attitude'."  He tossed the comic book towards a now shocked Justin.  "But, yeah, that too."

     "Oh, well, you can't really believe what you read in comic books," said Justin desperately.  "They're never accurate."

     Dustin, ignoring Justin opened to the back of his notebook.  "Now, the way I figured it out, the Rangers are all probably upstanding citizens…you know, goody two-shoes.  So I subtracted all the juvenile delinquents, bullies, and anyone with less than a B average.  That leaves 212 students."

     "That still doesn't tell me how you…'

     "Dude, don't break my concentration."

     "How can I break something you've never had?"

     Dustin looked back at his notebook. "Ok, let's see.  Then I realized that all of the Rangers had to be thin enough to wear that spandex.  So I subtracted all the fatsos.  That leaves 98 high school students.  So, then I figured there was a better than a one in nine chance for me to become a Ranger."

     Justin's eyes narrowed.  "But that's calculating with eleven Rangers.  I thought you said there have been twelve."

     "Oh, well, I didn't count the Blue Turbo.  Anyone can tell he's just a kid whenever he speaks.  I figured he was probably just a mascot or something."

     "MASCOT????"  Justin stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over.

     The librarian glared more harshly at them.  Then she tapped the 'Quiet! Or I'll sic the Rangers on you' sign she had specially made.

     Justin quickly calmed himself.    "That is, how do you know the Blue Ranger's even a boy?"

     "He's in blue dude.  No way any girl Ranger would be in blue.  That would be just as stupid as a dude in pink or yellow."

     Justin began to ponder Tommy wearing pink spandex when something suddenly occurred to him.  "Wait a second, I thought you couldn't do math.  But you just used division."

     "No, Dude, I used a calculator.  Another reason not to need all this 'tutoring'."

     Justin began to pack up his books.  "Fine, then, I'll just ask Ms. Appleby for someone else to work with.  That Fists Knuckles kid will need help with his fifth attempt to get out of the eighth grade. Even a pounding from him would be better than the pounding headache I'm getting from you."

     "Whoa, Dude, don't be so melodramatic."  Dustin paused.  "I thought you wanted to know how I'm going to be a Ranger." 

     Justin sighed as he sat back down.  His damned constant curiosity had gotten the better of him yet again.  "Fine, let's suppose just for a minute that your faulty logic is correct.  How can you be that one person out of nine when you just said the Rangers get good grades?  You're failing math and science!"  Justin studied Dustin's face to see his reaction to that.

     Dustin just laughed. "Oh, that math stuff.  Dude, I was just playing with your head.  That stuff has nothing to do with how I'm going to become a Ranger."

      "Oh, very funny."  Justin was a bit annoyed, especially since he didn't get the joke.  "So, then how do you plan to become a Ranger?  Call this so-called Zordon on your cell phone?"     

     "Nah, Dude.  His number's unlisted.  Anyway, I figured out something."

     Justin leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.  "Oh, and what is that?"

     "Well, that blackmail is better…Blue Ranger!"

     "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTT??!!"  Justin's chair fell all the way back.  He landed on the floor with a bang.

     Ten minutes later, after the Red and Green Turbo Rangers had bounced them out of the library, the boys began to walk towards the park. By then, Justin had almost regained his composure.  "Wha…what makes you think I'm the Blue Ranger?  Is it my skills at karate?  Is it my charming nature and natural genius?"

     "No.  Boy you sure think a lot about yourself."  Dustin paused at the corner.  "Actually, I heard it from someone."  He crossed the street.

     "What???"  Justin ran right after him, completely ignoring the screeching tires and the curses coming from the ice cream truck man.  "Ok, who blabbed?  Was it Kat?  Tanya?  Adam?  Tommy?  Zordon?  Alpha Five?  Oh wait, it had to be one of the new ones.  Was it TJ?  Carlos?  Cassie?  Ashley?  Dimitria?  Alpha Six?  Blue Senturion?"

     Dustin stopped walking and turned around.  "No, you did, Doofus Dude.  But thanks for the additional info on the other Rangers."

     "Huh?  I didn't tell you anything."

     "Sure you did."  He leaned close to Justin. "Just a suggestion," he whispered.  "But the next time you plan on jumping around and shouting about defeating Divatox and that volcano dude, Maligore, you really should do it in a far less public place than the park."

     "But…" 

     "But nothing.  The way I see it, if you want me to be quiet, then you should take a nice early retirement."

     "What?"

     "Yep, and then you could just happen to name your best buddy as your successor."  Dustin put his arm around the other boy's shoulders with a wide grin.

     "Best buddy?"  Justin was even more confused.  "But I don't think Nicco even wants to be a Power Ranger."

     Dustin dropped his arm.  "No, me!  I'm your bestest buddy because you are going to let me be the next Blue Ranger. "

     "I am?" 

     "Sure.  Then I can be a big hero and go rescue everyone and have my picture in the paper and fight all the bad dudes and…" Dustin stopped suddenly and smacked himself on the forehead.  "Oh, Dude!  I totally forgot!!!"  He suddenly turned right and began running.

     "Forgot what?" Justin called as he ran after him.

     "That we're moving to Blue Bay Harbor tomorrow!  I have to get home and pack!  Oh, dude, now I'm going to have to think of another way to become a Ranger!  Maybe join that Ninja Academy they have there."

     Justin stopped running as Dustin turned a corner.  With apparent calmness, he walked up to a nearby oak…then proceeded to bang his head over and over on it.                                


	29. Wes and Jason

             Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the eleventh of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by Silver Rider.  I am posting this right after posting "Justin and Dustin" so please check that one out as well, thank you :).  (And please don't kill me too much, Dagmar).

**Wes and Jason**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

   "Oh, great, just great," thought Wes as he shuffled into the common room with his walker.  He had been dumped into the nursing home only that morning.  Literally dumped as his oldest grandson who now possessed the Red Time Force powers had called upon the Time Force Megazord to come and drop the stubborn old man through the open skylight of the nursing home's main office.  And the desperate staff of the run-down building was not about to let the former Ranger go any time soon. 

     Wes looked around at all the windows and doors in hopes of finding one unlocked.  No luck.  Then he looked around at the other residents.  Most of them sat around either drooling and staring at the television or drooling and napping.  However, there was one exception.

     "Hey!  Who wants to arm wrestle me?" called a somewhat muscular gray haired man.  "Anyone?  Oh come on!  You people are a bore!"

     Wes shuffled closer to the man.  He slowly studied his face. Where had he seen this guy before?

     "Oh, come on!  I can beat you all with my left hand!  I'm the bench press record holder at Ernie's Youth Center!"  

     His bragging made Wes' faulty memory click into place.  "Jason?  Jason Scott?"

     Jason's attention finally landed on the man in front of him.  "Oh, hi Wes," he said calmly.  "Nice seeing another Red Ranger here."

     Wes whacked his walker loudly against the table.  "Shhhhh!" Are you crazy? Do want them to hear you?"

     Jason, who had not even reacted to Wes' attack, waved his hand dismissively.  "That bunch's all deaf or hard of hearing.  Besides, its not like losing my powers would be a big deal.  I broke my hip the last time I tried to morph."

     "Oh," was all Wes could say as he remembered that he didn't even have his powers anymore anyway.  "In that case, it'll be great to have a fellow Red Ranger to reminisce with."

     Jason scowled.  "Look, Rookie, it's not that I don't like you or anything but…"

     "Uh, Cole was the rookie, not me," interrupted Wes.

     "Whatever."  Jason picked up his newspaper and began to study it.  "It's not like any of you newbies ever had the skills that we original Red Rangers had."

     "What?" Wes was incensed.  "I was an excellent Red Ranger.  Jen told me every night before she left for the future."

     "Big whoop."  Jason put the paper down and looked directly at Wes.  "Trini and Kim took turns with that before I left for that stupid Peace Conference." 

     Wes almost fell out his walker.  "But..but I thought that Kim was with…"

     "Tommy?"  Jason smirked.  "That's what he thought.  She even convinced him that she was too good a girl to stay with him at night.  Oh, and best of all, once Tommy came around, I never had to carry her packages in the mall again.  Not with Prince Charming always there."      

     Wes edged into one of the white plastic chairs at Jason's table.  "Oh, so that's why Divatox caught Kim scuba diving with you that time.  It was in all the papers back then."

     "Uh, yeah, that's it."  Jason had no intention of letting Wes know that Kim had only invited him so she could jealously press him for information about Tommy's new girlfriend.  Her later attack on Kat hadn't been solely due to Maligore's evil influence.

     "Anyway, I still say I was as good a Red Ranger as you.  I'll even prove it."  He put his right elbow on the table and held his hand up, waiting.

     Jason placed a glass of Metamucil in his hand.  "Oh, yeah, you were great all right.  The only reason you got your powers was because your DNA matched that Red Ranger from the future.  I on the other hand was presented with my power by the great Zordon himself because of my great courage and leadership skills."

     Wes started to put the glass down, but then thought better of it and swigged it.  "Ah, but how do you know that the Red Time Force powers hadn't originated with me and that Alex hadn't just inherited them in the future?"

     "Well, that is possible…"

     "Of course, you could be right about them originating with Alex and Time Force.  Maybe I only got them because of Ransik's time traveling.  Or maybe both Time Force and Bio Labs developed this power and it got combined somehow in the timestream.  Or perhaps…"

     Jason covered his head in pain.  "Enough already!  I HATE anything to do with time travel.  I hate the changing of time.  Do you know what happened to me when Master Vile turned the Earth backwards and everyone turned younger?"

     "Uh, you became a ten-year old in Geneva?"  Wes ventured to guess. 

     "No, you smart-alec young whipper snapper.  I turned into this little wimp."  Jason's wrinkled eyes glistened with tears.  "Imagine, me with no muscles.   I couldn't arm wrestle, or lift weights.  I couldn't even go to the beach to flex my muscles."

     "Beach?  I thought Switzerland was a landlocked country."

     "Don't interrupt your elders.  It's rude.  Now where was I?"  Jason stared into space absent-mindedly for a few seconds.  "Hey!  Does anyone want to arm wrestle me?  I have two black belts in karate.  I can arm wrestle any of you any place any time!"

     "Sure!"  Wes placed his elbow on the table and held his hand out again.  "I bet I could beat you easily."

     Jason suddenly became frantic.  "Nurse!  Nurse!"  He waited for one of the nurses to appear.  "This crazy old man just threatened to beat me!"  He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  "Oh, and my depends is going to need changing soon."

     Wes rolled his eyes as the nurse scolded him and threatened to take away his jello at suppertime.  "Good Lord!" he cried after she walked away.  "What is wrong with you?  I was just taking you up on your arm wrestling challenge." 

     Jason leaned in towards Wes. "What, do you think I'm really that crazy?" he whispered conspirationally.  "I only challenge those people because I know none of them are going to respond.  Gotta keep up my tough reputation after all."

     "Ha!  Now I know why you let Tommy take the leadership position from you.  You were too chicken to fight him for it!"  Wes grinned tauntingly at Jason.

     "No way!  I just wanted more time to worry about my physique.  Besides, Tommy bribed Zordon with those coupons to the Hair Club for Men."  Jason pointed at Wes chest.  "Besides, you're a good one for talking about being chicken.  I heard you let that Alex take your powers from you."

     "Well, just for a while.  I did get them back, you know."

     "Only because your team stood up for you.  Imagine a geek, a pretty boy and two babes fighting to defend you because you were too scared to fight to keep the powers yourself."  Jason waited for Wes reaction.

     "Oh, you're right!" cried Wes.  "Alex looked so much like me that I was afraid that punching him would be like punching myself and that it would hurt!"

     Jason blinked.  "That makes no sense."

     "Oh, you're right.  It doesn't."  Wes began to pull his walker towards himself.  It was almost time for supper and he wanted to be first in line for the pureed liver and prunes.  "Anyway, I still win by forfeit."

     "Win what?" asked Jason curiously.

     "The arm wrestling match of course.  Since you're too chicken to wrestle me, I win."  Wes pulled himself off the chair.

     "Chicken nothing!" shouted Jason as he positioned his arm for a fight.  "I'll take you on you poor excuse for a Red Ranger!"

     "Poor excuse?!"  Wes flopped back down into his chair.  "That tears it!  Prepare to go down you over-muscled show off!"  He positioned his arm and clasped Jason's hand.  "Ok," he said glaring at Jason.  "On the count of three.  One…"

     "Two…" growled Jason as he glared back.

     "THREE!" they both called.  

     "CRACK!!!!"

     "Yeeeeeeeooooooooowwwww!!!! My arm!!!!!!"  They both screamed.  "Nurse!"


	30. Kat and Justin

             Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the twelfth of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by Rickey.  Sorry I haven't posted recently.  Things have been crazier than usual for me.  Oh, and Dagmar, I found and fixed the error you hinted at in my last story.  Thanks J

**Kat and Justin** By 

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Kat sighed as she rearranged the items on her desk for what seemed like the millionth time.  She had been a counselor to the incoming freshmen at Angel Grove High School for almost two weeks.  Yet, almost no one visited her 'office.'  Perhaps that was because Mr. Kaplan had inadvertently (or maybe not so inadvertently) placed her 'office' in the back corner of the school basement behind a really loud, clanging boiler.

     "Cripes!" Kat moaned to herself as she held her throbbing head.  "I wonder if Mistress Rita has a good treatment for a headache."  She blanched slightly at this stray thought.  Then unblanched as she quickly forgot it. 

     "Yoohoo!  Kat!"  

     Kat groaned as she heard the all too familiar voice calling her.  It wasn't the lack of visiting freshmen that bothered her.  In fact, she had been glad of that.  The only reason she had even agreed to work with the little deviants was because the school custodian had found her diary and given it to the Mr. Kaplan.  The shocked principal had agreed not to reveal her bizarre fantasies about threesomes with Ernie and Bert to the Angel Grove Gazette's gossip column if she took the much-maligned position of Counselor of Incoming Freshmen.  She didn't even want to think of what she'd have to agree to if the distracted principal had actually turned to page two of her diary and read about her Ranger powers.  

     "Guess what?" Justin enthused as he sat on her desk.  He held one hand behind his back.  He glanced at Kat who was groaning and holding her head in her hands.  "Kat!" he said even louder as he shook her shoulder.  "Guess what!"

     No, it wasn't the lack of visitors that bothered her.  It was the one constant, annoying visitor who bothered her.  Justin frequently came down to where she was situated just to tell her idiotic things.       

     Kat looked up at her young teammate.  "What is it now, Blue Twerp?  Do you want to show me how well your underwear matches your eyes again?  Or are you going to recite the Greek alphabet backwards again.  Oh wait, maybe you plan to give me another blow by blow play of a battle that I was actually in myself."  

     Justin smiled at her.  "No, I think I've done enough to impress you.  I can tell by the way you're using endearing terms of affection for me."

     Kat stared at him oddly.  "What are you talking about, you annoying gnome?"

     Justin grinned broadly.  "I got these for you, my sweet."  He pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and shoved them into Kat's hand.

     "Yeeeeeouuuuucchhh!!!" screamed Kat.  Gingerly, she pried the thorns out of her palm.  Then she stomped over to her wastebasket and dumped the flowers in it.  She turned back to Justin.  "Are you crazy?  I already have a boyfriend.  And even if I didn't, I sure as hell wouldn't go out with a little parasitic turd like you!"     

     Justin sighed.  "Ah, yes, I'm your special turd.  I bet you don't call Tommy such romantic names."

     Kat stared at Justin in disbelief.  "Maybe I should ask Dimitria to have you checked.  I think you've taken way too much radiation to the brain.  Hmmm," she mused to herself.  "Maybe I could even convince Alpha6 to put him under heavy sedation."  She remembered how furious he had been after Justin had switched around the tough-talking automatron's wires, causing it to go into a twenty-four hour version of the 'Chicken Dance.'

     Justin laughed.  "Aw, that is so kind of you, Darling.  But, let's get down to business.  Why don't we…"   He paused and then pulled out a small book entitled 'The Nerdy Boys Guide to Dating.' 

     "Why don't we just pretend this whole conversation never happened," suggested Kat.  "I'll stay here and you'll go back to the toilet you were getting swirlied in."  

     Justin, who hadn't even paid attention to this last comment, kept flipping through his book.  "Ah, here it is."  He looked up at Kat again.  "Why don't we go somewhere quiet to talk? I could treat you to a romantic dinner and maybe later you could treat me to a little bit of yourself, if you know what I mean."  He glanced down at the book again, then looked up and gave Kat an overexaggerated wink.

     Kat grabbed the book out of Justin's hand.  She opened the door to the boiler and tossed it into the fire.  Then she turned back to Justin and glared at him.  "For the last time, Bowlcut Boy.  I have absolutely no interest in you.  I am eighteen now.  You are still a shrimpy little minor.  I do not wish to end up in prison, especially not for the likes of you."

     Justin smiled sappily.  "Ah, that is so sweet.  I never knew how much you loved my haircut.  I did it myself you know.  All you need is a bowl and…"  Then something Kat had said finally penetrated into his brain.  "Wait a second.  Is my height really a problem?"

     Kat sighed with relief.  "Now you're getting it."

     "Hey, that's easy to solve."  Justin pulled out his morpher.  "Shift into Turbo!" he called.  The now adult-sized Justin leaned into her.  "I could just date you morphed.  I bet you can't resist this body now."  Just then, Justin's costume wavered and faded away.  The confused boy looked down only to see that his morpher was gone.  "What?  What the hell happened?"  
     Kat snickered, unsympathetic to her former teammate's predicament.  "Looks like you just broke the rule referring to the use of the Power for personal gain."

     Justin suddenly broke down.  "I…I…I…was just doing as he said.  I was told to get you to go out with me.  I mean, do you really think I could afford those roses on my allowance?"  He laid his head down on the desk and continued to cry.

     Kat, unable to overcome her motherly instincts despite her best efforts, patted the boy on his head.  "What do you mean?  Who told you all that?"

     Justin wiped his eyes and looked up at Kat.  "Tommy."

     Kat was startled by this.  "Tommy?  My Tommy wanted you to go after me?"

     "Sure.  He said that you wouldn't take a hint even after he took that racing job just to get away from you."  Justin leaned in closer to whisper in Kat's ear.  "He said he had actually been relieved to get rid of Kim because it gave him the chance to make the moves on his one true love."

     "Aw, that's sweet.  I didn't realize he was already in love with…"

     "Bulk," Justin finished.   "Tommy's already made plans to get Skull out of the way."

     "WHAT???!!!"

     "Think about it, Kat," continued Justin.  "Do you really think that Tommy would have missed your Valedictorian speech if he truly loved you?"

     Kat's face turned red as she began to grumble and fume.  Suddenly an evil glint came to her eyes.  "Come on Justin," she said invitingly.  "Let's go talk to Dimitria about getting your powers back.  I'll need someone to help me with my revenge.  What do you think of Tommy morphing into a skimpy bikini?  In the middle of Angel Grove in broad daylight?" she asked, leading Justin out of the room.  

     "Sure," Justin agreed.  He kept his laughter to himself.  His dating guide book had be correct.  Sometimes it took a little…well maybe not such a little… fabrication to get a beautiful blonde to pay attention to you.


	31. Jen and Kim

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the thirteenth of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by Jason Barnett.  Remember, I am open to criticism…doesn't mean I'll automatically agree…but I am open.  If you see any errors, please let me know. 

**Jen and Kim**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine**)

     Kim sighed as she brushed her hair and studied her reflection in her bedroom mirror.  She had been the Pink Ranger for only a month, and she was already beginning to regret it.  "Like, if I chip another nail fighting putties…"

     Suddenly, a light flashed in her closet.  Kim frowned as a loud 'BOOM!' immediately followed.  She put down her hairbrush.  "Like, what could that be?  Did you guys morph into my closet again?  I already told you all that I'm not as slutty as I look."

     "I'll be the judge of that," came a female voice as the doorknob rattled.  "Uh, could you give me a hand here?"

     "Trini?  Is that you?  I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."  Kim yanked on the closet door and a strange girl fell into her bedroom.  Kim then noticed the small timeship sticking out of the back of her closet.

     "What the…?"

     "Damn, I knew I should've paid attention when Alex was teaching me how to land."  Jen reached her hand out to Kim.  "Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger.  You are Kimberly Hart, Pink Morphin Ranger, correct?"

     "Like, what are you talking about?" asked Kim in bewilderment.  "Zordon didn't say there were other Rangers."

     "Oh, and I suppose you expect to be the only Pink Ranger ever?" asked Jen sarcastically.  "Perhaps you'll be fighting Goldar in your walker.  Or maybe you plan on waiting until your boobs are drooping lower than Rita's so you can be able to claim you can beat her in at least one thing."

     Kim stared blankly at her.  "Like, can someone come and pick me up because I am like totally confused here."

     Jen sighed.  "Look, you airhead.  This is exactly why I came here from the future.  Your ditzy valley girl behaviors are making me the laughing stock of my friends."

     "That's just awful.  Maybe you should…" Kim's face darkened.  "Hey, like, I'm no ditz."

     "Have you been to the mall in the past two days?"

     "Five times," answered Kim proudly.

     "Dear God, it's worse than I thought."  Jen sighed.  "I guess I have my work cut out for me."

     "What work?  What are you talking about?"  Kim looked at her watch.  "Hey!  Macy's is opened.  I'm gonna go check out that shoe sale.  Wanna come?"

     Jen sighed in frustration.  "No, I don't want to go to the Mall with you.  Look, I took a big risk in stealing that Time Ship…"

     "You're, like, a thief?" Kim was shocked.  "Oh, I don't think you should hang around here, you know.  If Zordon knew I was hanging around with crimal-like types he'd take my morpher away."  

     "And to think I could've gone to visit Wes instead," moaned Jen. 

     "Who?"

     "True love of my life.  Kind of like you and Tommy."

     "Who???"  

      Jen smacked herself on the forehead.  "That's right, I'm here before that time.  Uh, never mind."

     "Ok," said Kim as she grabbed her purse.  "Well, if you don't have anything else to tell me, I'm outtie."  She headed towards the door.

     "Wait a second."  Jen ran ahead of her to block her exit.  "I come all the way from the future to help make you a more serious Ranger and all you want to do is go shopping?"

     "Like, I do fine enough fighting Rita and her goons.  And if I need help, the guys are there for me."

     "Oh, and how many missions have you led?" Jen asked with a sneer.

     "Like, that's Jason's job.  I'm just the Pink Ranger."

     "Well, I'm a Pink Ranger also and I'm the one who trained and commanded my group while we were trying to capture Ransik in 2001."

     "Whoa, like, you mean you're a captain or something?"  Kim was noticeably impressed.

     "More like an ensign," grumbled Jen.  "Captain Logan and Alex insisted it was because I destroyed three time ships trying to get back to Wes.  But I know it's because I'm a woman…because I'm the Pink Ranger…because they know the original Pink Ranger was a complete airhead and they expect me to fulfill that role.  Oh, why couldn't I have one of the other original Rangers as a role model?"

     "Role model?  What are you talking about?  What's so great about the others?"

     Jen sighed.  "Are you kidding?  All the others do is brag about the Rangers they inherited their colors from.  Katie's constantly talking about Trini's superb fighting skills and her strong sense of honor."

     "Oh, and does she know that Trini's afraid of heights and that she continually whispers sweet-nothings to ugly little troll dolls?

     Jen continued.  "Lucas loves to brag about Billy and how super intelligent he was."

     "Oh, you mean super nerd boy?  Do you know he gets dumped into garbage cans by bullies and has a fear of fish?  I mean he ran screaming from my house when he saw my little goldfish."

     "Then there's Trip.  I know he and Zack aren't the same color, but Black and Green seem to have been interchangeable.  He says that Zach was cool and knew all the smooth moves."

     "Oh, please."  Kim snorted.   "The only dance he knows is that stupid Hip Hop Kiddo.  Ever try to fight alongside someone who keeps tripping into you?  And, he's afraid of spiders."

     "And everytime I contact Wes, he's always mentions what a brave, fearless leader Jason was."

     Kim snorted.  "Oh, right.  Like, I know for a fact that Mr. Fearless still sleeps with a teddy bear.  And I can't tell you how many times I've caught him staring at his own muscles."

     "Oh," Jen was taken aback.  Then her face darkened.  "Damn them.  Those jerks told me their role models had no faults.  And that you were a complete bubble-headed loser."  

     Kim's confusion returned.  "Why didn't you just look up that stuff yourself?"

     Jen hung her head in shame.  "I told you I got demoted to ensign.  That means I can only read non-classified history files.  And, aside from general information, anything Ranger-related is classified."

     Kim stood up.  "Like, I could say I'm interested, but I'm really not.  Are you coming to the Mall or not?"

     Jen paused, then smiled.  "Like, why not?  I could use a new pink outfit anyway.  Ooh, maybe Wes will be there…or maybe some other cute guys."  She continued to babble nonsensically as she followed Kim out of the house. 


	32. Cam and Billy

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the fourteenth of the requested pairings.  This one was requested by Dagmar Buse.  Oh, and Daggy?  I put in just a tiny bit of Justin as you requested :) **Cam and Billy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Cam smiled smugly as he placed the trophy on his overcrowded fireplace mantle.  Ever since he had retired as the Green Samurai Ranger, he had been winning invention competitions.  

     "Boof!"  Cam jumped back as the soot hit his clothing.  "Damn it, Santa.   I just had this dry-cleaned!  I know I'm wonderful and all that but couldn't you have at least waited until December until…" He paused as he realized the individual in his fireplace was beardless and way too thin to be St. Nicholas.

     "Oh, my head," Billy moaned.  "I knew I should've just bashed in your door."  

     "Huh?  Who are you?  What do you mean by coming down my chimney?"  Cam held out his now-filthy trophy.  "You wouldn't happen to have some metal polish on you, would you?"

     Billy stood up unsteadily.  "No, but I do have something else for you."  In his shaking hand was a very bizarre-looking blaster.  It was bright green and had red and purple lights flashing all through it.  "Take that!"  He pressed the trigger and…nothing.

     "Uh, why are you trying to shoot me with a Wacky Water Pistol?" asked Cam.

     "A..a..what?" Billy cried.  "But, Cestro said it was a one of a kind, high-tech Aquatian Blaster."  He frowned as he realized that the Aquatian excuse for a genius would never get over his anger at him.  How was Billy to know that on Aquitar marriage was arranged among immediate family members?  He could still remember Cestro screaming bloody murder when he caught Billy kissing the fish girl.  Not that it really mattered, because, as it turned out, Cestria really had tasted like raw fish.  Billy sighed.  He really should have called the other Rangers back and told them he had changed his mind, but he just didn't feel like disrupting the celebration party he was sure they were having.  "Damn it, nothing ever goes right for me!"  Soot flew all over as Billy flopped onto a white sofa and put his head in his arms.

     "Hey, hey," Cam exclaimed as he yanked the distraught man off his couch.  "I don't know who the hell you are.  But you're paying for the carpet and upholstery cleaning.  Now get out of here before I call the police!"

     "You don't even know who I am?  You're not impressed by the irony that the first Ranger genius just tried to kill you?"

     Cam scowled.  "What are you talking about?  I've already got that Justin jerk tied up in my closet."  He opened the door to reveal a young man struggling against bounds and a gag.  Then he closed the door again.  "That's the last time he tries to peep into my bathroom!"

     Billy did a double take at that and then shrugged his shoulders.  "Oh, well, it's not like I was too thrilled to have Mr. Hyperactive take over as a Blue Ranger.  But I'm the original genius, Billy Cranston."

     "Oh, yeah," Cam remembered.  "I remember you.  Weren't you that guy who invented the 'snicker' Turbo Zords?"

     Billy paled.  "That…that was a mistake!  I was distraught because I couldn't get the Gold Ranger Powers and just invented anything I could think of just to get it off my mind!"  Billy's face darkened in anger.  "That's just one of the reasons I really hate you."

     "Because you're a crummy inventor?" asked Cam derisively.

     "No because…hey, wait a second.  What do you mean crummy?  My inventions have helped pull the other Rangers' butts out of the fire on many occasions.  Why, I invented the communicators.  I invented the Zeo Cannon and Zeo Battle helmets.  I invented the molecular hydroatmospheric regeneration prototype.  I invented the special Head Chow I poured into Zordon's tube every morning.

     "Really?"  Cam walked over to his computer and pulled up some information.  "Well, according to this, the patents for all those inventions have been filed under the name of Alpha Five." 

     "WHAT???!!!"  Billy shoved Cam aside to study the monitor.  "Why that hideously chrome-plated excuse for an automaton!  He promised he would send all of my patents to the Government.  That Benedict Arnold!  Oh, if I ever see him again, I'll give him a real reason for his stupid waddle."

     Cam waited until Billy left the computer.  Then he sprayed and wiped down the keyboard and monitor.  "Do you mind?  You've already made a big mess in here."

     "Well, it's not like you're any great host," countered Billy.  "I mean you could at least show me to the bathroom so I can wash my hands."

     "HOST???!!!" cried Cam.  "I didn't invite you here.  You came crashing down my chimney.  You tried to kill me.  There's absolutely no way I'm going to let you get my pristine washroom filthy."  He stood back.  "Forget the police.  I'll take care of this problem myself!  Samurai Storm-Ranger Form!"  With that Cam had morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger.  "Prepare to battle, scummy one!"

     "With what?" asked Billy incredulously.  "I don't have any powers or weapons."  He sighed.  "As I was about to say earlier, that is one of the many reasons I hate you.  After I lost my powers, I had to hang around the Power Chamber, playing nursemaid to a doddering old head and a weasely little robot. And, if that wasn't bad enough, I had to waste my time thinking of ways to pull my so-called friends out of danger.  When I think of all the money I could have been earning at MIT…"

     Cam, who had been leveling a blaster at Billy paused and lowered it to the side.  "Whoa, I can see why you're angry.  I mean I had to deal with the same thing.  Well, except I got stuck with a stinky hamster instead.  But I don't see why you hate me."

     "Because you got away from it," growled Billy.  "You were able to go back in time and get that damned amulet.  You had the forethought to build a duplicate of yourself so you could have a life out of Ninja Ops.  Why the hell didn't I think of that?" 

     "Yeah, Cyber Cam really was a brilliant idea.  Especially now that he's the one stuck slaving for my dad."  Cam shook his head.  "You know, I never realized how easier my life had become when that overbearing dictator got shrunk into a rodent."  He shrugged his shoulders and raised his blaster.  "Well, back to business.  Any last words?"

     "Wait a second!" cried Billy as he pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and donned them.  "You wouldn't hit a guy in glasses would you?  Anyway, I just thought of yet another reason to hate you."

     "Oh and what is that?" Despite his eagerness to get rid of his 'guest,' Cam couldn't help being curious about him as well.

    "You can do whatever you want with your powers.  If I had tried to attack another human while I was morphed, Zordon would immediately have had me stripped of my Blue Ranger Powers."

     Cam laughed.  "Well, it's too bad you don't have your powers anymore, isn't it?  With Zordon dead and gone, you could just do whatever you felt like."  As he raised his blaster yet again, it slipped from his hand.  "Damned glove polish," Cam murmured as he stooped to retrieve it.  "Last time I buy a cheap brand."  He didn't notice the sudden flash of light as he carefully wiped the dust off the weapon.  However, when Cam straightened up, he was shocked to see the Blue Turbo Ranger standing in front of him.  "What the???"

     "Storm Blaster!" Billy called.  With a loud honk of the horn, the sentient blue vehicle crashed through Cam's front door.

     "My house!  My beautiful house!" cried Cam as Storm Blaster scooped him up on its antenna and crashed out through the back wall of his living room.  "I'll be back!" He vowed as they sped away.

     "No duh, it's your house," mumbled Billy.  "Some genius.  First rule of kidnapping is to always check your victims for weapons or hidden morphers."  He headed towards the closet and knocked on it.  "Thanks for the morpher, Justin!"  He snickered as he heard the muffled curses emanating from behind the closed door.  

     "Oh, I'll let you out later!" Billy called as he headed out the front door.  "But now, I have some so-called friends to take care of.  Imagine, inviting that little shrimp rather than me to become the Turbo Ranger."


	33. Ryan and Karone

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ok, this is the fifteenth and final of the requested pairings.  I want to get back to randomly drawing out the pairs.  But I may go back to taking requests someday.  This one was requested by Psycho Tangerine.  Yep, I decided to allow myself to pick a pair I wanted to write about :)  

Ryan and Karone

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Stupid party," grumbled Ryan as he flicked yet another stinkbug out of his cup of so-called punch.  "Haven't these guys ever heard of soda?"  He glanced at the indescribable and unpalatable food dishes, "or pizza for that matter?" 

      The ten year old had been living with the demons for over three years.  He had finally gotten used to hanging around the caverns.  It wasn't too bad, considering he had plenty of niches to hide in whenever he angered a demon with one of his silly gags…or when he wanted to spy on Vypra in the changing room.  And, unlike that bunch of idiots, he actually had the intelligence to dig secret tunnels up into a Dunkin Donuts and a McDonalds.  

     Nevertheless, Ryan had decided not to reveal himself to other human beings during his food raids.  Diabolico probably would have said it was because he had finally learned to hate all humans, especially his father.  Ryan smirked to himself.  No school, no clarinet practice and no more boring firefighter stories from his father were more the reason. 

     But tonight was different.  It was Impus' 300th birthday.  The demons had invited villains, monsters, and other bizarre creatures to the party.  Ryan hadn't been too surprised that the guests had no difficulty in transporting into the caverns.  Not all bad guys were as dense as the ones he lived with.  Nor had he been surprised to see several of them disintegrated by the cranky demon baby.  Cheap gifts and a monstrous case of diaper rash were not a good combination.

     But the party was really dead, both figuratively and literally speaking.  All they did was hang out in groups, talking about all the boring evil stuff that creatures like them liked to talk about.  "Blah, blah, blah," Ryan mumbled to himself..  

     Suddenly, something cold and slimy hit Ryan on the back of his head.  "Hey!"  He turned around at the sound of giggling.  He noticed a blonde-haired girl about the same age as he.  A dumb girl, he thought, considering she was trying to hide behind a transparent monster.  He reached behind and pulled the greenish glop out of his hair.  "Food fight!" he shouted gleefully. 

     But the demons, monsters, and villains continued to talk amongst themselves, ignoring his announcement.  Ryan shrugged his shoulders and flung the mess back at the girl.  

     "My hair!"  Karone screamed as she was hit.  "How dare you!  Do you know who I am?"

     "Some dumb girl whose dress is going to match?" asked Ryan as he threw more food towards her purple party dress.  He whooped in victory as the black sludge slid down the front.

     "That does it!"  Karone stormed over and picked up the punch bowl.  But just as she was about to turn it over Ryan's head, a powerful stench began to waft around the room.  She looked around to see several red-faced demons and monsters fanning their own behinds.  "Ewww!" she called in disgust as she made to fan her nose with her hands.  "Double ewwwww!!!" she cried as the purple punch landed on her head.  She ran from the large cavern in tears.

     "Hehehe, dumb girl can't even take a little monster stench."  Ryan was proud of his scheme to dump ex-lax into the toad and snot stew.  "Hehehe…" He gasped and pinched his nose shut as the smell finally reached him.  He ran out of the large cavern as well.

     Ryan entered the next room, which was used by those demons who actually cared about their appearance.  There, he noticed the now dry-eyed girl examining herself critically in the full-length mirror.

     "Wow, I really look great in black.  Maybe I'll have Ecliptor get me some new clothes.  Hmmm…and I like the purple hair…maybe I should order some wigs also."

     "Yeah" cut in Ryan "and I've got an old Halloween mask that you could use to hide your ugly old face as well."

     Karone whirled around at this.  "You!  How dare you speak to me in this manner!  How dare you throw things at me!  How dare you even look at me!  Don't you know who I am?"

     "Some spoiled-brat I assume?"  Ryan yawned in disinterest as he flopped on a chair. 

     "I happen to be Princess Astronema, future queen of the universe!"  Karone's face was now as purple as her still-dripping hair.  "And you shall see the extent of my wrath!  Ecliptor!"

     No one came.

     "ECLIPTOR!!!!"  

     "Won't do you any good."  Ryan pointed at a small window that looked into the party cavern.  All the monsters had succumbed to the overpowering gas and had passed out all over the floor.

     Karone sighed.  "Well, then I guess I'll have to let it pass this one time…"

     "Hey, if you're going to pass anything, do it in there," cracked Ryan.

     "Oh, always the funny man, huh?"  Karone scowled.  "I bet you have them rolling all over these drab caves."  She cleared her throat.  "As I was saying, I will excuse your bad behavior this one time.  But you must apologize to me and it must be a proper apology."  With that, she grabbed a towel and began rubbing at her hair and dress vigorously. 

     Ryan snorted.  "Yeah, right, I'm not apologizing.  I didn't start the stupid food fi…OOOOFFFFF!"  His voice muffled as the now slimy towel hit him full-force in the face.  

     "Well, I just ended it."  

     Ryan turned in surprise at the now snickering girl.            

     "What the?"

     "I got you!" crowed Karone proudly.  "You really thought I was angry and I got you when you didn't expect it!"

     "So, you're not a princess?" asked Ryan as he wiped the gook out of eyes with his sleeve.

     "Nah, that's just what they want me to believe."  Karone sighed.  "Actually, some creep kidnapped me five years ago and gave me to Ecliptor."

     "Oooh, sounds kinky." 

     Karone stared at him oddly.  "Hardly, Ecliptor's just like a father to me now."  She ruffled through a little purse on the table, then pulled out a photograph and handed it to Ryan.  "Actually, I'm promised to Dark Spectre."

     "Yeeeesssshhhh!" Ryan grimaced.  "You sure do have terrible taste in men…or whatever that is."

     Karone groaned.  "I didn't choose him.  And, anyway, I don't intend to marry that thing."  She pulled out a tissue with two grayish black pills.  "See? As long as I keep spitting out these evil pills Ecliptor gives me every morning, I can't really turn evil.  And, as soon as I get the chance, I will escape."  With that, she tossed the pills onto the table.

     Ryan looked at her strangely.  "Uh, all of the bad guys are knocked out.  Why don't you just escape now?"

     Karone smacked herself on the forehead.  "Duh, why didn't I think of that?  Oh, I'd better get all my stuff and get out of here.  Do you want to come with me?"

     Ryan shook his head.  "What? And have the truant officer after me for missing all that school.  Besides, Diabolico says I'll get to be a brooding, angry Ranger in another ten years.  Cool, huh?"

     Karone paused in her rushing around to look at Ryan strangely.  "Whatever."  She continued to shove all of the things she had earlier unpacked and set up in the room back into a valise.  "Oh, this is all so sudden, I think the pressure is giving me a major headache."

     "Here," Ryan shoved a pair of pills into Karone's hand. "These aspirin should help."

     "Thanks."  Without looking at them, Karone shoved the pills into her mouth and quickly swallowed them.  "Wow, those were the biggest aspirin I ever…" She whirled around and saw that the evil pills were now gone.  "You idiot!  You gave me the evil pills!"

     "Whoops, I forgot."  Ryan flushed at the major faux pas.

     "I've got to get out of here quickly!  Maybe if I find this Zordon they always talk about, he can find an anti…" Suddenly, her facial expression changed from frantic to malicious.

     "Karone?" squeaked Ryan tentatively.

     "That's Princess Astronema to you.  Ecliptor!" Princess Astronema screamed as she stormed back into the party chamber.  "Wake up!" she shook the black and green figure until he and all the other creatures woke up.  "Take me shopping now!  I've got a sudden craving for black leather!"  With that, Princess Astronema and her entourage flashed out of the caverns.

     "Yep," Ryan mumbled to himself as he headed back to the party.  "That is definitely one kinky girl."


	34. Tanya and Tori

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     I'm back from a short hiatus from all things Power Ranger.  This is the first of my next group of non-requested stories.  Well, I'm not too crazy about this one, but I won't allow myself to write the next story until I finished this one.  Don't ask why, that's just how I am.  

**Tanya and Tori**

By 

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Ok, girls, thank you for coming."  Tanya looked up from her clipboard to gaze at the group of worn out pre-teens who had just tried out for a position on one of the six teams in the Angel Grove Junior Softball League.  "We will be posting the results by Friday.  I think you should all go home and get some rest."

     The girls just stood there, staring at her imploringly.

     Tanya forced a smile.  "You all did very well.  But you all need to go now so I can start deciding who gets to be on which team."

     The girls began to mumble among themselves, still hesitant to leave.

     "IF YOU DON'T ALL GO HOME NOW I WILL FILL ALL OF THE TEAMS WITH PRESCHOOLERS!!!!"  Tanya eyes were now blazing; her nostrils were practically breathing fire.

     The kids as well as the other coaches disappeared in a flash.

     Tanya smiled to herself.  "Works every time.  No way I'm ever going to let Adam talk me into getting a nose job."

     "Ahem."  

     Tanya looked down and saw an unfamiliar girl standing in front of her.  

     "Hi!  I'm Tori and I want to try out for a softball team."  The girl was very chipper.

     Tanya sighed.  "I'm sorry, but tryouts were at ten a.m.  You'd better start getting your butt out of bed or no one will hire you.  Then you'll just end up as an embittered housewife-slave rather than a powerful and important business woman."

     Tori stared at the older girl blankly.  "Actually, I didn't know about the tryouts until a half hour ago.  I had to beg my mom to drive me all the way here."

     Tanya frowned.  "Notices were sent to all Angel Grove girls in the fifth, sixth, and seventh grades.  Don't blame us if…"

     "Oh, that's probably the problem.  I'm from Blue Bay Harbor."

     Tanya sighed and sat on a bench.  "Well then, why don't you try out for softball there?"

    "Are you kidding?" exclaimed the eleven-year old.  "All that dumb place has is motor biking, skateboarding, and …yecch… surfing."  

     Tanya looked at her.  "You mean no one in your town plays any normal sports like baseball, football, or basketball?"  

     "Nope."

     "Heh, I bet you guys don't even have a martial arts program."  Tanya smirked at even the thought of Blue Bay Harbor ever having its own Rangers.

     "Nope…" began Tori.

     "I thought so," interrupted Tanya.

     Tori grinned.  "But I hear that they have a secret Ninja Academy."

     Tanya was deflated for a moment.  "Wait a second.  If it's a secret, how did you hear about it?"

     "Well, I know this girl in math who knows this girl in art who has a next door neighbor who said his cousin overheard these two older kids talking about how they met this other geeky kid who kept bragging about his dad running some secret Ninja Academy…"

     "So?"

     Tori continued as if Tanya hadn't interrupted.  "And that when those two kids tried to beat up that geeky kid, he just used some great karate-like moves on them and they ended up in traction for a month."

     Tanya frowned at this.  If either Jason or Tommy heard of such a misuse of the martial arts they would completely freak out.  "Well, never mind all that.  Look, I'm late for an…uh…appointment.  So let's get this over with."

     Tori crossed her arms.  "An appointment, huh?  What, he prefers doing it in the daytime?"

     Tanya blushed.  "No, he prefers nights, but that's not it.  I really do have an appointment.  Guess I'm getting a little cold."  She coughed unconvincingly.

     Tori nodded knowingly.  "Oh, I see.  Better get him and any others tested as well.  You really should be more careful about that kind of thing."

     Tanya glared at her.  "No, it's not…wait a second…how do you know all this stuff?  You're only ten."

     "Eleven, thank you very much.  Anyway, it just so happens that I know this girl who knows this guy who knows this other guy who…"

     Tanya put a hand to her forehead and groaned.  "Enough."  She picked up a bat and flung it towards the young girl who barely caught it.  "As I said, I'm in a hurry.  Let's see how well you bat."

     "Ok," Tori gleefully took a stance and held out the bat.   Three seconds later, the ball hit her in the back.  "Owwww!"

     "How about you try facing the pitcher this time?"  

     Tori blushed.  "Oh, yeah.  I kind of forgot about that."  She turned around and held the bat again.  

     Tanya groaned.  "And maybe you should hold the other end of the bat?"

     "Whoopsie," Tori let go of the fat end of the bat and turned it around.

     "Ok, now I'm going to toss you an easy one."  Tanya lobbed the ball across the plate.

     "Air ball!" screeched Tori as she dropped the bat and picked up the ball.  She then punted it straight into third base and began jumping around.  "Touch down!  Touch down!"

     Tanya stared at her in disbelief.  "Let me guess, you never watch sports."

     Tori grimaced.  "The only things they allow on TV at Blue Bay Harbor are skateboarding, motor crossing, and surfing contests."

     Tanya continued to stare in disbelief.  "What?  No one there has cable or satellite dishes?"

     Tori looked blankly at her.  "You mean like the china dishes my grandma has?"

     "Ahhh!  Forget it!"  Tanya fumed.  "I can't believe I wasted my time giving a tryout to someone who doesn't know the right end of a baseball bat and futhermoe…"

     "April Fool!"  Tori began to laugh uncontrollably.  

     "WHAT????!!!!!"

     "Oh, I…I…can't…" Tori gasped between each word as she tried to calm herself.  "I can't believe you fell for it!"

     "April Fools Day was over a week ago!"

     Tori ignored this bit of logic.  "When my cousin said you were completely idiotic and overbearing as a coach, I just didn't believe her.  But I guess she was right."  She had calmed herself to just snickering.

     "WHAT????!!!!"  Tanya approached the younger girl menacingly with the bat.

     "Are you crazy?"  Tori asked as she saw Tanya's threatening position.  "Do you want Zordon to kick you off the team?"

     Tanya went white and dropped the bat.  "But, but, but…how…. how…how..."

     "Oh, easy.  I have another cousin who knows this guy who has an uncle who knows this lady whose daughter is best friends with another girl whose little sister has this teacher who is dating this man whose second cousin twice removed…"

     Tanya, still a bit perturbed, nodded.  "Enough already!  I can't take it!"  She filed this problem away in her mind.  Maybe she could convince Zordon that this kid was dangerous enough for him to just zap away.  "So, I guess you do know how to play softball?" she asked just to change the subject

     "Of course.  I used to play it all the time."

     Tanya sighed.  "Well, I guess I can spare a few more minutes.  Why don't you grab the bat again and we can try…"

     "No way!"  Tori called as she ran towards a minivan.  "Who wants to play on a sweaty ball field when they can cool off while surfing?" 

     As Tori rode away, Tanya sat on the grass and slowly began to bop herself on the head with the wooden bat.   


	35. Cassie and Katie

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Yes!  I got another one done today!  This one is a bit perverted, I think.  It's not that easy trying to think up ways to pair up some of these characters.   

*Note:  I have just reposted this.  Thanks to a suggestion by Cmar (read her stories if you haven't already, they're excellent :) ), I have changed the ship Katie steals to get on the Megaship..  

**Cassie and Katie**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Cassie stared absentmindedly through the Megaship's window.  Alone in her room, so as not to be further harassed by Zhane and Carlos constantly making kissing noises at her, she grabbed yet another of the rare flowers that Andros had been collecting in hopes of finding cures for rare diseases.  For a brief second, Cassie felt guilty about using the flowers for such a selfish purpose.  Then she shrugged uncaringly.  "He loves me.  He loves me not," she recited over and over as she pulled on the petals.

     Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  As Cassie got up to answer it, a note slid under the door.  Then she heard someone run away, giggling.

     "Hmmm," she thought as she picked up the note.  "Sounds like someone's playing a trick on me.  But, that didn't sound at all like Ashley."  She gave a brief shiver at the thought of one of the guys giggling like that.  "Maybe those rumors about Andros and Zhane really are true," she mused.

     Then she opened the note…and all thoughts of it being a trick leaked from her mind.

     "Dearest Cassie," it read.  "How I love you and will forever be yours.  How I want you to have my green scaly babies.  Please meet me in the Ten Forward Lounge so we can discuss killing off the rest of your crew and making this ship into our own personal Love Boat."  It was signed, Phantom Ranger.

     "Whoohoo!"  Cassie tossed the letter aside and ran wildly up and down the decks and hallways.  After twenty minutes, she finally stopped running around in random directions and headed straight for the small dining area that had been named after something on Andros' favorite TV show.  

     "Hello?" asked Cassie tentatively as she entered the room.  "Phantie?  Sweetie?  I'm here for you."

     Suddenly, a sheet-covered figure came out of the corner.  "Whoooeeeeooooo," came an obviously female voice.  "I am your Phanty.  I am here to take you away with me."  

     Cassie blinked.  "But, but, where is your Ranger outfit, Darling?"

     "Oh, uh," hesitated the 'ghost' "it's at the dry cleaners."

     Cassie looked a little skeptical.  "Wait a second, if you're really a ghost then you can make things fly around, can't you?"

     "Of course I can!"  With that, the 'ghost' picked up a table in one hand and the jukebox in the other hand.  Then it began dancing around the room.  

     "Wow, Phanty," gushed Cassie.  "You really are strong.  Ooh, let me feel your muscles!"  With that, she lunged towards it.

     'Phanty' began to back away in a panic.  "Oh, uh, whooooeeeeee you can't touch me, I'm a ghost."

     "What are you talking about?  You didn't say that when we were alone on DivaTox's ship."  Cassie made another lunge for 'him.'

     "Get away from me you perverted loon!" screeched the 'ghost' as it jumped away again.  The table and jukebox both came crashing down.  "Yeeeeoooooouuuuuccccchhhhhh!!!!!!" 'Phanty' began hopping around the room holding 'his' foot.

     "Gotcha!" cried Cassie ecstatically as she finally landed on her 'love.'  "Whoa, Phantom," she commented as she felt the body beneath her.  "I didn't realize you were both ways.  But I guess I can live with that."

     "That does it!"  'Phanty' threw Cassie off and stood up.  Then 'he' pulled the sheet off.  

     Cassie did a double take at the sight of a young African-American woman who was glaring at her.  "You, you, you're not my Phanty!"  She began to sob.

     "No duh," sneered the other woman.  "I can't believe you still thought I was even with that stupid sheet.  I mean I heard you were completely smitten with him.  But that was just pathetic."

     Cassie wiped away her tears.  Then her face hardened.  "Hey, who the hell are you, anyway?  What are you doing on this ship?  If any of the guys ever found you were here they'd…"

     Katie snickered.  "I'm Katie, Yellow Time-Force Ranger."

     Cassie scowled.  "And what the hell is a Time Force Ranger?  I thought we were the only Rangers around."

     Katie smirked.  "Well, technically you are.  You see, I'm originally from the year 3000.  But my team and I went back to the year 2001 to capture an escaped mutant named Ransik."

     "But it's 1998.  Why…" 

     Katie plowed through Cassie's interruption.  "Anyway, we found out that Alex, our former Red Ranger had an ancestor named Wes who is now our Red Ranger.  So I thought to myself that maybe I also had a really cool ancestor.  Besides, I need some connection to home.  And I don't care if I'm not allowed to time travel on my own.  I mean home is the most important thing there is.  More important that keeping the stupid timeline safe.  More important than catching Ransik and his cronies.  More important than doing it with every alien at the Time Force Academy in the back of the cryogenic units.  More important than."  Katie's voice had become so hysterical that Cassie slapped her.

     Katie blinked and then continued as though nothing had happened.  "So I had Circuit go through all the extensive data bases to check on my ancestors."  She paused in thought.  "I wonder if that had anything to do with the loss of power we encountered during that battle with the Vomitarium mutant.  Jen's still trying to find a dry cleaners that does Ranger outfits for cheap."

     "What does that have to do with you pretending to be my love and getting my hopes up?"  Cassie began to wail, "Oh, Phanty!  Wherever could you be?"

     "Ahem," Katie said, annoyed at the interruption.  "As I was saying, I found out that I had one ancestor, TJ Johnson, who also had been a Power Ranger back in 1998.  So, I decided to borrow Ransik's prison ship, well actually it wasn't his prison ship since he stole it first, but anyway…"

     "You borrowed whose what?"  Cassie was really getting confused.

     "Never mind.  Just suffice it to say that I plan to get it back before he and his goons wake up," said Katie as she flexed her knuckles in memory of that knockout punch. 

     Cassie looked at her curiously.  "Well, in that case, why didn't you just return them and the ship back to wherever you came from and put them all in prison?"

     Katie paused in thought.  "Why didn't I think of that?  Why didn't I get the other Rangers to shrink and freeze them?  We could have been done with all this.  I could finally have gone home!  I could have finally…" She continued to rant for ten minutes.

     Cassie yawned loudly, effectively breaking Katie from her rant.

     "Where was I?" Katie pondered.  "Oh, yeah, I came here to visit TJ.  We met at that Surf Spot in Angel Grove.  He didn't even believe I was a Ranger until I morphed."

     "Hold on there."  Cassie said skeptically.  "You used your morpher for personal gain?  Didn't Zordon take your power away for that?"

     "Zor…?"  Katie puzzled over the name for a second.  "Oh, you mean that giant bald head we read about in our history books.  No danger of him doing that to any of us after this year.  I mean after Andros killed him there was…"

     "WHAT?????!!!!!!" screamed Cassie.

     "Whoops.  I guess that wasn't something I should've told you."  Katie made a mental note to visit the Megaship ten minutes earlier than before so as to warn herself not to reveal Zordon's fate.  "Well, anyway, TJ and I got to talking.  And he really seemed upset.  So I asked him about it."

     "Upset?" questioned Cassie.  "What could he be upset about?"

     "This."  Katie handed her a picture.  "TJ found it when he went into your room to read your diar..oops."

     "And he wonders why I broke up with him," growled Cassie as she studied the picture.  It had originally been one of TJ and her all dressed up for the high school prom.  But Cassie had glued a cut out of the Phantom Ranger's head over TJ's and had crossed out TJ's name on the bottom and penned in Phantom's under it.  "This is what he was so upset about?  This is why he sent you to do that stupid gag on me?"

     "Well, actually it was my idea.  I just wanted a way to show off my amazing muscles by lifting furniture."

     Cassie stared at her dumbfounded.   "You've got to be kidding.  Why don't you just get a job as a furniture mover when you go home?"

     "HOME!!!!" wailed Katie as she was reminded of the one thing she missed most of all.  "I want to go home!!!!!!"

     "Talk about pathetic," murmured Cassie as she left the dining area to head back to her room for more flower destruction.


	36. Trip and Zhane

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

     Ummm…I can't think of anything to say about this one.  I hope it's ok.  

**Trip and Zhane**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "I'll be right there!" called Trip as the other Time Force Rangers headed away from the battle area to put the latest mutant into deep freeze.  Looking around the now seemingly deserted alley, he quickly demorphed.  "Ok," he mumbled to himself, "now I know that go go bar store is just around that corner, let's see how effective this gem really is."  With that, Trip took off his hat and pulled back his bright green hair to reveal the gem in his forehead.  A minute later, he was leering as it glowed.

     "Oh, great, I just can't get a break," mumbled a male voice from around the corner of a nearby building.  

     Trip frowned as his connection to the free show was suddenly broken.  "Whose there?  Wes?  Lucas?  I was uh, just uh, trying to see what Ransik's up to now.  Honest."

     "Oh, don't even bother to give me that," said a strange man as he stepped into view.  He was slightly older than Trip, slightly taller and had very light colored hair.  

     Trip was even more startled to see stranger.  "Oh, uh, hehehe just trying out my new fortune telling outfit.  For the uh," Trip spotted a worn out poster on the side of the building.  "For the county fair.  I'm going to make a lot of money."  Hmmm.  Not a bad idea, he thought to himself.  Anything to keep from doing those idiotic Nick of Time jobs.  "Name's Trip by the way," he stated as he proffered his hand.

     Zhane snorted as he shook the green haired man's hand.  "Zhane, and that poster is over five years old.  Besides, I heard what you said about the go go bar."  

     "Really?" asked Trip, he face turning a bright red.  But it wasn't in embarrassment.  "Then why the hell, did you interrupt me?  Do you know how difficult it is to get any action when you have to constantly give this image of an innocent geek?"

     "What?  Is that another stupid Power Ranger rule I've never heard of?" queried Zhane. 

     "Power Ranger?  What do you mean?  I know nothing about…"

     "Do I really look that stupid to you?" asked Zhane.  "No," he continued as Trip opened his mouth, "don't answer that.  I really don't want to know."  He leaned against the red brick wall and smirked.  "I saw you unmorph."

     "Demorph."

     Zhane looked at the younger man strangely.  "You really are a geek aren't you?"

     "No!  No I'm not!" Trip denied the accusation fervently.  "I…I'm a really happening guy on my pla…" He instantly shut his mouth.

     "Planet?" queried Zhane as he completed Trip's last word.  "Don't deny it," he said as he saw Trip try to deny that as well.  "I saw that glowing gem on your forehead.  No way those stupid Earthlings have begun piercing their foreheads as well as every other part of their bodies.'

     "Oh," groaned Trip as he sat down on the ground.  "I'm dead meat.  How much?"

     "Huh?" asked Zhane.

      "How much to keep all this out of the papers?  I can't believe I didn't double check before demorphing.  I can't believe…hey, wait a damned second here!"  Trip's head shot up.  Then he jumped back up.  "What did you mean by 'those stupid Earthlings?'" 

     Zhane grinned.  "I'm from KO35 myself."

     "Kopectate?" Trip was even more confused.  "What does anti-diarrhea medicine have to do with all this?"

     "It's a planet."  Zhane sighed with exasperation as Trip continued to stare blankly at him.  "I'm another 'alien' here."  Trip just blinked.  Zhane lifted up his hand and pointed to some aluminum cans littering the ground.  Slowly, they lifted up and began to juggle seemingly on their own.

     "Wow, that's neat," admitted Trip.  Then something else occurred to him.  "What were complaining about before?"

     "Complaining?"

     "Yeah, you said you couldn't get a break.  And why the hell were you spying on me in the first place?"

     "Oh that."  For the first time, Zhane looked a bit perturbed.  "Well, you see, the thing is, I wanted to be a Power Ranger again.  My morpher had gotten destroyed by accident and I missed out when the others had gone to help the Galactic Rangers.  And if that wasn't bad enough, there's a rumor going around that my girlfriend, who had joined the Galactic Rangers, has been messing around big time with their Red Ranger."  Zhane scowled at the memory.

     Trip stared, his face a mask of disbelief.

     Zhane continued.  "So, when I heard that there was a new set of Rangers in Silver Hills, I thought it was my big chance.  I mean, Silver Hills?  Silver Ranger?  I figured it was a sign that I was meant to go join them as their token alien Ranger."  Zhane sighed in disappointment.  "But, when I saw you with that stupid gem, I realized I would never get the opportunity to become a Ranger again so that I could to Mirinoi and rip that damned Leo apart."

     Trip was still staring incredulously at Zhane.  "You were a Power Ranger?"  Trip frowned as he tried to recall the list of all the past Rangers that he had been forced to memorize in school.  "That's impossible."

     "No, really, I was the Silver Ranger.  You know, the one who was with the Space Rangers when Astronema was defeated and Andros mur…uh liberated Zordon and caused that wave of pure goodness to destroy all that evil."  

     Trip brightened up at that.  "Oh yes, the Space team.  Their adventures were required reading in third grade history class."  He frowned.  "But there was no Silver Ranger.  Just Ashley the Yellow Ranger, Cassie the Pink Ranger, TJ the Blue Ranger, Carlos the Black Ranger, and Andros the Super Shiny Silvery Red Ranger."

     "WHAT???!!!  That jerk!" Zhane began to fume.  "I knew I should have checked the logs.  He told me that he had accidentally dropped my morpher and super silverizer into a black hole.  I should've known he was lying when I saw him with those goggles and welding tools."  Zhane continued to grumble to himself for a few moments.

     Trip looked skeptical.  "Look," he said patronizingly.  "I know you want to impress me since I actually am a Ranger and an alien with powers.  But, you don't have to, you are special just the way you are."

     "But I really was the Silver Ranger.  Honest I was."  Zhane was about to plead his case more, when something that Trip had said had struck him.  "Wait a second, did you just imply that I don't have telekinesis powers??!!"

     Trip said nothing.  Instead, he drew a chronosaber from a subspace pocket and slashed at the air between Zhane and the still-juggling cans.  Immediately, the cans fell to the ground.  Fishing line could now be seen dangling from the air.  "I do have to admit, you do an excellent sleight of hand."

     Zhane blushed as he pulled in the strings.  "I…well, you see it's kind of hard having a best friend who constantly brags about what he can do.  So I…" He frowned as he looked a bit closer at Trip's forehead.  "Wait just a damned second.  Is that dried glue on the sides of your gem?"  With that, he yanked hard on the green gem.

     Trip howled.

     "Whoops, guess not," said Zhane sheepishly as he shoved the gem back into the green-hair man's head.  "Well, I guess I'll be going now."  With a smile, he sauntered away whistling as Trip held his forehead in pain while cursing after his retreating form.


	37. Tanya and Chad

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does. I don't know who because it keeps changing. Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character. Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough. So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others. Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :). And I really appreciate the reviews :). 

Yes, I realize I'm repeating the Tanya is a radio dj theme. But, this was all I could come up with for this pair. Enjoy.

****

****

Tanya and Chad 

By

Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)

"Welcome back, everyone. That was 'Calling all Monsters, We attack in May' the latest hit by that hot new duo, Zita and Red. This is Tanya Sloan on KAGV, Angel Grove's most listened to music station. I will be taking requests for the next two hours. If you have one, dial 555-Adam or email me at Seanisajerkyellowranger.com. Oh, we already have our first caller. Boy, someone sure must be desperate. Hello? You're on Angel Grove Radio. Who are you and what is your request?"

No response.

"Hello? Are you there, caller?"

No response.

"I can hear you breathing. You know, obscene phone calls are not the brightest thing to do when you're on the air."

Still no response.

"Look, if you're not going to talk, please hang up. This is our only phone line and I don't feel like talking to myself all afternoon."

Yep…no response

"Please, for the love of Zordon, say something, anything." 

"Ok. My name is Chad and I would…"

"Hold it a second. What took you so long to speak?"

"Uh, well, you didn't tell me I could."

"I hope your request is for a good psychiatrist. Why on earth would you need permission to talk?"

"I was told that there was a special rule for Blue Rangers. That they weren't allowed to talk unless told to. Or else the ghosts of the renowned Zordon and Alpha 5 will appear and give them wet willies at night."

"Blue Ranger? Wait a second. You're Chad Lee, Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"Yep."

"Too bad you didn't inherit the brains of the original Blue Ranger. That has to be the most idiotic rule I ever heard."

"Oh, and what would you know about the secret rules of the Power Rangers?"

"Well, I..uh..heard it from someone who heard it from someone who knows the Yell…Oh what the hell, it's not like Zordon's around to take away my powers. It's not like I even have powers anymore. I was the Yellow Zeo and the Yellow Turbo Ranger. That's how I know."

"You mean? Damn, I should've known Joel was making it up. Well, guess who's going to have a cockpit full of fish guts tomorrow morning."

"Well, this is all well and lovely. But I am getting a backload of calls so if you would just hurry up and tell me your request."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. I want gills and flippers."

"Gills and Flippers? I've never heard of that song before. Who sings it?"

"It's not a song. I just want gills and flippers. Maybe you know a plastic surgeon?"

"WHAT????"

"I want to be a merman. You know…a male mermaid."

No response.

"Uh, Tanya?"

Still no response

"Are you still there?"

Yep…no response

"Uh, oh, I think I got disconnected."

"Ow! No, I'm still here. I just had to whack my head a few times to clear it. I thought you said your request was to be a merman."

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, this is going to be good. May I ask why?"

"So I can marry my one true love, Marina the Mermaid."

"You want to marry a mermaid?"

"Not just any mermaid. Most of them are stuck up. But Marina's special."

"Uh, ok. Well, I would love to fulfill your request. But there are a few teensy little problems."

"What? You're not worried about the insurance, are you? Oh wait; you worked as a Ranger yourself. I bet Zordon gave you an excellent rate under the Ranger Clause of the Intergalactic Zordowner's Insurance Company. Well, anyway, I can cover the plastic surgery costs easily. I just need help getting connected with someone who can do it."

"In…in…insurance??!! We were eligible for medical insurance? That bald-headed cretin! He told us that he couldn't afford all the medical equipment in the Power Chamber. He even made us deposit money into his Swiss Bank account every time we needed so much as a bandage!""

"Oh, so what is the problem with my request then?"

"Grumble, grumble, greedy wrinkled, old, doddering, smelly, perverted…."

"What? I didn't get all of that. I think you were mumbling."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Well, first of all, this is a radio station. A music radio station. When I asked for requests, I meant a song request."

"Well, you never said so? How was I supposed to know that?"

"Because it's common sense? Now, second, I am a radio dj. What on Earth makes you think that I would even know a plastic surgeon who can do such miracles?"

"Hey, I saw your before and after photos in that magazine article on up and coming radio personalities. Only a miracle maker could've fixed up that schnozzola."

"Oh, very funny. Well, there is just one last reason I can't meet your request."

"What is it?"

"YOU ARE TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY NUTS!" 

"Oh wait, I can't hear you. Someone's pounding on my door. Hold on a second." (Footsteps and then the sound of a door opening are heard). (In a muffled tone) "Hello? Can I…HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH THAT STRAIGHT JACKET??!! LET ME GO!!!! I'M NOT INSANE!!! MERMAIDS REALLY DO EXIST!!!" (Chad's protests eventually fade away.)

"Well, now that I've gotten that taken care of. I'm going to go to a certain destroyed Power Chamber. That Eltarian egomaniac must've hidden his Swiss Bank account number there somewhere. Bye all!"

AN: Since Mother's day is approaching; this one is dedicated to my mother, Margaret Sulo (April 1934-April 2004). Only now that she is in Heaven is she realizing what a lunatic her daughter really is :). I love you, Mom.

Happy Mother's day to all you mothers out there :). 


	38. Eric and Cam

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Wow, this was a tough one.  Took me awhile to figure out how to get these two guys together.  Well, enjoy!

**Eric and Cam**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "See ya, later!" called Eric as he flew away in the TF Eagle.  He snickered at Preppy Boy's cries for him to come back.  Of course, he would come back, eventually.  But first, he just had to take advantage of the time hole, especially considering there was a set of dials on the control panel labeled 'time travel.'  Now was his chance to go back in time to his old prep school and really show all those snobby daddy's boys how powerful he was.  And, if that didn't work, he could always use his quantum blaster on them.

     Eric whistled to himself as he cruised through the time hole.  He was about halfway through the tunnel when he suddenly felt the ship shudder.  A quick glance at the panel told him the problem.  "Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have trusted anyplace called Gluto's Garage to upgrade my engine."  But then again, a bargain was a bargain.  Before Eric could berate himself any further, his ship landed with a loud thump.

     Cam had been studying his mother's hut, trying to think of a way to get the samurai amulet.  He had intended to just grab it and run, but Kia's presence had nixed that idea…well, that and the fact that his father would've had his hide once he returned for being 'dishonorable.'  Cam snorted at the older man's old-fashioned views.

     He kept watching his mother's hut.  "She really is a babe, too bad Dad got her fir…" Realizing where his thoughts were taking him, Cam began to smack his head against a tree.  The guys were right; he really needed to get himself a girlfriend.

     On his sixth head smack, Cam heard and felt a loud thump behind him.  He turned around slowly and stared in awe at the small ship.  "Wow, I must be more powerful than I thought if my head banging knocked that out of the sky," he mused out loud.

     "Well, that's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," sneered a dark haired man who had stepped out of the ship.  He popped open the front hood.

     Cam stared incredulously at him.  "Wait a second.  That ship doesn't come from this time period."  Suddenly, he began to get excited.  "Ooh, ooh!  Another time traveler!  Wow, can you believe it?!  Two time travelers in the same place?  What are the odds?  Oh, and wouldn't it be awesome if you were also a Power Ranger as well?"  He began to dance around not noticing the Wind Academy students who were passing by, twirling their fingers next to their heads.

     Eric glared at the slightly older bespectacled man.  "Are you always this insane?"

     Cam suddenly stopped dancing and quickly sobered up.  "Oops, I forgot I'm supposed to be the serious one.  And the smart one.  I know everything there is to know about computers.  But that's just because they all expect it of me." 

     "Damn!" Eric cursed as he pulled a pair of fishnet stockings out of the engine.  

     Cam was impressed  "Wow, you really must get around..." 

     "Well, I do have some luck with the ladies…"

     "…although I can't see how you get those things over those massive legs of yours."

     Eric threw his wrench at Cam.  Cam ducked before it could whack him on the head.  "Those aren't mine!  My useless mechanic used these instead of a fan-belt."  Eric paused.  This was going to be so difficult.  Asking anyone for help was nothing but a sign of weakness.  He had always felt that way as far back as he could remember.  Hell, he had even trained himself to change his own diapers when he was almost two.  But, then again, he did have preppies to torture, a Quantasaurus Rex to capture, and…hmmm there was something else he had to do, but it had slipped his mind.  He braced himself and cleared his throat.  "Uh, I hate to ask, but would you know where I could find…wait just a damn second!"  Something Cam had said earlier had finally penetrated Eric's mind.  "You're a Power Ranger???"

     Cam blushed at this.  "Well, uh, almost.  As soon as I get that green amulet from my mom."  He nodded in the direction of the young women who had stepped out of the hut.

     "That's your mom???"  Eric couldn't believe his eyes.  "Wow, she really must've gotten a lot of Botox treatments to stay so young.  I mean she's really sexy looking."  He ducked as the wrench came flying towards his own head this time.

     "Hey!  That's my mother you're eyeballing!" challenged Cam.  "And, for your information, I also said I was a time-traveler.  I'm in my parents' past." 

     "Oh," Eric looked sheepish.  "Wait, what year is this anyway?"

     "Uh, 1973.  Why?"

     "This damned hippie setting had me thinking it was the Renaissance era."  With that, Eric walked around the huts until he spotted the black sports car.  Popping open the hood with a screwdriver, he yanked out the fan belt and ran back to the TF Eagle. 

     "How..how'd you know there'd be a car there?"  Cam was flabbergasted.

     "Like any cult setting, the head guy always has fancy trappings his followers are never allowed."

     "This is a Ninja Academy, not a cult," replied Cam in an insulted tone.  "Besides, Sensei probably had that car for altruistic reasons…like delivering meals to lonely old people."

     Eric rolled his eyes.  "If it walks like a duck…" He quickly placed the fan belt in the proper area of his engine.  "There, it's not a perfect fit, but it'll do.  Now, to go find those jerks…" He paused as he realized that Cam was mumbling something to himself.

     "…and when I finally have those powers, I will constantly show them off to those creeps.  Telling me I faked breaking those boards.  Bunch of weak-willed sissies.  And I'll even get Tori to like me better than Blake…"

     Eric perked up at this.  "You too?" 

     Cam stared at him, blushing a bit a getting caught talking to himself.  "What do you mean?  You like Tori also?"

     "I don't even know who that is.  But I do know what it's like to see some other losers get to be Power Rangers when you know you can be much better at it.  That's why I swiped this."  He proudly showed of his morpher. 

     Cam examined it closely.  "Wow, I'm impressed."

     Eric smiled proudly.  "Yeah, isn't this the best morpher you've ever seen?"

     "No, I mean you've got to be the first Ranger without any morals whatsoever."

     "Well thanks, I…hey!!!"  Eric scowled at him.

     However, Cam paid him no attention.  "Not that it matters anyway.  Even I do get to be a Ranger, they'll still be expecting me to fix all the Zords and send them upgrades and stuff.  That bunch of know-nothing losers wouldn't know a computer chip from a potato chip."  He groaned.  "Do you know it took me a week to clean out all the viruses Shane and Dustin let onto the system when they tried to install that Ultra-Dude Sports Game?"

     "You ought to do what I do," suggested Eric.  "Act like you hate them all and tell them that you fight alone.  That way, they can't bug you."

     Cam's face went blank at that.

     Eric rolled his eyes.  "Or, you could just use that genius mind of yours to build a cybernetic replication of yourself."

     Cam looked thoughtful at that.  "I like it, I really like it."  He patted Eric on the shoulder.  "You're pretty smart."

     Eric flicked Cam's hand away.  "Well, I read a lot.  I mean it's not like I have a lot of friends to hang out with."

     "Oh right."  Cam looked around the area.  His mother had returned.  "You know, since thievery seemed to work for you, maybe I could just sneak in there and…"

     But an old flame lit up in Eric's eyes.  He just couldn't help it as a familiar wave of possessiveness swept over him.  "No one's getting that amulet but me!"  He began to run towards the hut, but fell and was knocked out as Cam effectively lassoed him with the discarded stockings.  

     "Forget it, Pal!" Cam quickly shoved Eric back into the TF Eagle.  He pressed 'reset' on the panel.  Then jumped out of the way as the ship took off and headed back to dinosaur world.

     "Now, back to business."  Cam looked at the hut again.  But, to his disappointment, Kia was already sneaking away with the Samurai amulet.  "Oh, great, I guess I'll have to do something 'heroic' to get that stupid thing now…hey, wait a second.  If mom owned it, then why didn't I just inherit it?"  The answer suddenly came to him.  "So THAT'S how Dad got the extra cash to buy the academy."  Cam groaned.  He and a certain hamster were going to have a long talk after this.


	39. Damon and Wes

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does. I don't know who because it keeps changing. Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character. Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough. So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others. Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :). And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Well, here's the next one. Umm…I guess it's ok.

**Damon and Wes**

**By**

**Eileen Psycho Tangerine**

Damon grinned to himself as he examined the schematics of the Megaship…well, Megaship Museum. It was his first day as mechanic/caretaker of the now grounded ship that had once served the Space Rangers. In another three months, the museum, along with the rest of Terra Venture, would begin its travels into space. He continued to grin as he recalled that he had bet out six other applicants for this position. Then he began to snicker to himself as he also recalled the different mechanical "accidents" that had happened to his competitors' modes of transportation, ensuring that he was the only one to show up for the final test.

The sabotage would've taken all night if Damon's older brother's friend's cousin's barber's high school teacher's mail carrier's stepson, TJ hadn't left his keys in that strange red car of his. Fastest car he'd ever seen. Damon sighed. Once he had tried to check out it's engine, but as soon as he had popped the hood up, it came back down with what sounded like a growl, nearly taking his hand off. It was crazy, but he could've sworn that the car had been angry and trying to bite him

"Well, first things first," Damon thought to himself as he headed over to one of the panels on the ship and opened it. Some adjustments to the Simudeck and he would be able to have nubile beauties assisting him all over the ship.

As he began to loosen the first nut, Damon felt a sharp thud against the side of the Megashp. Startled, he dropped the crescent wrench on his right foot. "Yeeeeeooooowwww!!!" Damon jumped around cursing for a minute. Then he headed out of the ship to see what had happened.

Wes moaned to himself as he studied the gigantic dent on the front right side of the limousine. His dad was going to kill him as soon as he returned from his business trip. Literally kill him. 'Borrowing' the keys for the limousine had seemed like a good idea. Cruising around in it in hopes of picking up chicks had seemed like a good idea. Drag racing against some local teenagers had seemed like a good idea. Crashing into the side of the strange-looking building seemed like a really, really bad idea.

"What the hell did you do???" cried Damon as he approached the black limousine that had placed a large dent into the side of the Megaship. He scowled at the sandy-haired teenager who was ineffectively trying to cover up the dent by standing in front of it and whistling nonchalantly.

"Oh, hi!" said Wes with false enthusiasm. "Could you call me a tow truck? My limo seems to have cra…errr…stalled here. I'd do it myself, but I…uh…have to stand right here and guard it."

Damon stared incredulously at him. "Forget it, even your butt's not big enough to cover the damage to the Megaship."

"Damage, what damage? I….Megaship???!!!!" Wes suddenly began jumping around excitedly, no longer even trying to cover up the dent. "You mean THIS is the famous MEGASHIP????!!!! Oh, wow! Are the Power Rangers still on it? Do you think I could meet them and get their autograph?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, they're still living inside this museum. They certainly had no desire to go home and live their own lives after their war with Astronema and Dark Spectre was over." He sneered. "And I'm sure they would just LOVE to give you their autographs and a full tour of the ship after you just crashed a gigantic hole into it!!!!"

"Really? Cool!" Wes began to head for the ship's entrance.

Damon grabbed the teenager's collar and yanked him back. "Forget it. The ship's empty and closed to the public. For such a rich boy, you sure aren't very smart. Don't they send you kids to some fancy schools or something?"

Wes looked insulted. "The Snobbery Preparatory School is the best there is. We have our own personal butlers, valets, maids, cooks, chauffeurs, massage therapists, recreational therapists, secretaries, plastic surgeons, stylists, travel agents…"

"What about teachers?"

Wes grinned. "Are you kidding? With the budget so eaten up by all the perks, all we got are a handful of tenured old fogies who just snooze through the classes while waiting for their retirements. It's the best thing ever!"

Damon stared unbelievingly at him. This was what was happening to the future leaders of America? God help them all. "Never mind all that," he said. "I still have a gigantic hole to take care of. Let's see, if I…"

"I know!" cried Wes. "I'll call for a tow-truck. And I can get the best mechanic ever to come out here and fix all this! My Dad's the richest guy in all of Silver Hills, so money is no object!" He began to pull out his cell phone.

"Money? No object?" Damon repeated numbly. "Wait a second." He placed his hand over the cell phone. "I am the best mechanic there is in all of California."

"Really?"

"Of course." Damon puffed himself up with pride. "How else did you think I got to be in charge of taking care of the Megaship?"

"No one else wanted the boring job?"

"No, because I was the only one capable of keeping it in running order. Who knows if it'll ever be needed again? Especially since we'll be going on Terra Venture soon."

Wes bristled a bit at this. His own application to go on the traveling space colony had been denied. It seemed that they had already filled their quota for spoiled rich boys. "Oh," he said, trying not to sound impressed. "You're gonna go on that stupid thing? I bet it won't even get as far as the moon."

Damon smiled. "Didn't get accepted, huh? Well, I'm sure there's plenty you can still do here on Earth with the wonderful 'education' you're getting."

Wes quickly changed the subject. "So, how fast can you fix the limo? I need it back in the garage by morning." He purposefully avoid mentioning that Phillips, the family butler would already be fuming from the hangover he be getting from the vodka Wes had slipped into his tea. Wes did not want to even imagine how he'd react to the damage to the limousine. Phillips took very special care of it as if it were his own. Wes had once even caught him whispering sweet nothings to it while waxing it.

Damon looked thoughtful, a plan already forming in his head. It would be very easy to fool this young idiot. "Oh, it'll just take me about two hours." He opened the limo's hood and peeked inside. Just as he thought, there had been minimal damage to the engine itself. He rooted around, pulling various tools from his tool belt. "Well, it looks like the fibulator wall here is really twisted around the configurator."

"Uh, that doesn't sound good," said Wes with a worried look on his face.

Damon nodded. "I'll have to replace them both. Luckily I have extra parts in the ship. Hold on for a second." With that, Damon quickly ran back into the Megaship, leaving a baffled Wes behind. He quickly ran into his own quarters and grabbed a small device and pocketed it. Then he grabbed two useless pieces of metal leftover from his latest welding project. Two minutes later, Damon was back out the door.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean that dent isn't going to be easy to fix." Wes couldn't help but voice his doubts.

Damon turned on his charm. "Relax, will you? Ole Damon has got everything under control. Hey, why don't you go find something to keep yourself busy with while I work?"

Wes looked around and spied a video arcade just across the street. "Cool! I can try to beat my high score at Motorcycle Madness! I'll be back later." Temporarily forgetting his problem, he skipped over to the arcade.

Damon sauntered back into the ship and poured himself a cup of coffee. Easing himself into a lounge chair, he leisurely perused the latest issue of "Mechanics Illustrated" while sipping the brew and eating a cheese Danish. Then he leaned back, flipped on the viewscreen and watched the end of a monster truck rally. Looking lazily at the clock, he noted that an hour and a half had passed. Good enough.

Damon strolled back out to the limousine. He took the two pieces of metal and quickly hammered them until one was completely twisted around the other. Then he took the mini-simulator out of his pocket and programmed it. Using the suction cups on it, he attached it onto the big dent in the car, then activated it. To all intents and purposes, it looked as if the dent had been fixed. Damon just hoped it would stay on until he got paid and Wes went back home. He snickered as he thought of the reaction Wes would have when he realized he'd been tricked.

Five minutes later, Wes was running back. "Yes! I got the all time high score of anyone ever! I can't wait until I get that motorcycle! Forget about cruisin' in a limo to get babes!" He stopped and stared at the supposedly fixed limousine. "Wow! How'd you do that? Oh this is so great!" He noted the twisted metal on the ground. "Wow, I really did smash that engine up, huh? Well, thanks for fixing it. I guess I'd better get going." With that, Wes climbed back into the large car and started the engine.

Damon was flabbergasted. "Wait a second! What about my payment? You owe me five thousand for the parts, five thousand for the labor and twenty thousand for the repairs this ship will still need."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? My dad cut me off from my allowance for the next three months. He wasn't too thrilled when I smashed his Ferrari into the side of Biolab last week. But I'll mail you the check after that."

"But, but, Terra Venture will be in space by then!" Damon called after the limousine as it sped away. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed a hammer and slowly began the arduous task of pounding out the dent on the ship.


	40. Cam and Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does. I don't know who because it keeps changing. Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character. Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough. So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others. Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :). And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Story number 40! Whoohoo! Ummm…I hope this one makes some sense. My brain is beginning to melt :)

**Cam and Trini**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Cam tapped his foot nervously as he waited for his blind date to arrive. Seven months on the Internet dating sites and he had finally found someone willing to go on a date with him. Well, someone female that was. Only recently he had discovered the changes Blake and Hunter had made to his singles profile, changing his desirable date from an 'intelligent, athletic Asian female' to a 'hulking muscleman with his own hot oil.' A few 'special' adjustments to their Thunder Cycles took care of those two jokesters.

He looked satisfactorily around Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym. It was the only place for miles around that provided a place to eat and exercise within the same room. For some reason, flying sweat didn't make for very appetizing burgers. But, it would be the perfect place to impress his date. After all, no one wanted a plain old geek.

Trini peeked into the juice bar and looked around cautiously. Then, she breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anyone she recognized. It had seemed too much of a coincidence that this 'Cam' had invited her to her old teenage hangout. She had feared that this would be yet another practical joke by Zack and Rocky. After those two had started their own dojo/dance studio together, they had become the bane of all their friends. Or former friends smirked Trini. Jason still hadn't forgiven them for substituting his super protein muscle shakes with blended cheesecake every day for almost a year. It was going to take him forever to get rid of his new thunder thighs.

"Hello?" asked Trini as she tentatively approached Cam's table. "Are you Cameron Wantanabe?"

"Yes, and you must be Trini Kwan." Cam quickly wiped his palms on his pants before shaking hands with Trini. "It's so wonderful to meet you."

Trini grimaced as she wiped her hand on the tablecloth. "Uh, yeah, you too." She then forced a smile. This had better be worth it. Ten years of pining for Billy who was now living on Aquitar with his wife and three fish brats had caused her to become a bitter 'old maid.' It was only due to mind numbing boredom that she had been studying the information Tommy and Andros had been collecting on all the Power Rangers that had existed since the original team had been formed. When she found Cam's profile, she was impressed. He was intelligent, no; a genius, and he loved martial arts. And when she had done a search on the Internet for him, she found his singles ad. Perfect. As soon as Billy learned that she was replacing him with another genius Ranger, he was bound to drop that slutty Cestria and come racing back to her.

Cam smiled back. He continued to smile as he tried to think of something 'rad' to say. Shane and Dustin were right, no way was this lovely woman going to want to hear him spout on about his technological achievements. "You..uh..look great…"

"Why thank…"

"I mean that yellow blouse really doesn't wash out your skin coloring too much."

Trini blinked. "What?"

Cam mentally smacked himself. "No, I uh mean that the yellow really helps to fill you out. That is…"

Trini jumped up from her chair. "Are you saying that yellow clothing makes me look pale and fat? Oh my God! That ugly bald jackass and his rust bucket put me in a color that I look bad in???" Unaware of Cam's confused looks, Trini ran to the ladies room in tears.

"Just great, Cam, you scared off another one," he sighed to himself. He began to smack himself over and over on his head with a plate. The couple at the next table silently slipped to a different table while giving him dirty looks.

As Cam finally managed to crack the plate, Trini finally sauntered out of the ladies room. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with my outfit. Maybe you should get your eyes reexamined." She sat back down and noticed the plate. "A clumsy geek," she thought, "perfect, Billy will really be jealous."

"Maybe we should just order," said Cam as he quickly stuffed the broken plate into a nearby potted plant. "Garcon! Garcon!"

"The 'c' is soft," whispered Trini.

"Uh, yeah, so are lakes and rivers," replied Cam in confusion. "Garcon!"

A bored looking teenager finally appeared.

"Allow me," Cam said in his smoothest voice. "We'll have bouillabaisse, quiche lorraine, and your finest champagne." He leaned back smugly.

The waiter stared blankly at him.

Trini laughed nervously. "He's just kidding. I'll have a chicken sandwich, side salad and a kiwi-strawberry smoothie." She shoved a menu into Cam's hand. "This is not a fancy French restaurant if you haven't noticed."

Cam blushed. Then he perused the menu. "Hehe, I'll have the double cheeseburger, onion rings, and I guess a sprite."

Everyone in the room gasped. The waiter glared at him.

"What?" asked Cam.

"No one orders soda in here," replied Trini.

"Oh, well then, I'll have some mineral water."

Someone screamed in fear. "It's the apocalypse!"

"NO NO NO!!!!" cried Trini. "You must order a smoothie. We only drink smoothies here!"

"But I don't like smoothies," mumbled Cam.

"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEE!!!" half the customers had fainted while the other half were running around screeching. The wait staff had all jumped behind the counters, shaking in fear. Trini paled and began to cry.

"Oh, good Lord!" exclaimed Cam. "What kind of weird place is this where you can only drink smoothies???" He covered his ears as the screams continued. "All right! All right! I'll have a chocolate mocha smoothie!"

Everyone quieted down and went right back to what they had been doing.

Five minutes later, Cam was nibbling on his onion rings while trying to decide on what his next move should be. So far he hadn't impressed Trini.

"So," said Trini. "I hear you're a computer expert. I bet you have an extensive vocabulary." She batted her eyes at Cam.

"That…that's not in my profile." Cam was dismayed. He had not wanted her to know about his technological savvy. "How…how did you know I'm into computers?" Probably those annoying Thunders again, he growled to himself. Well, he would just have to design some special power disks just for them. He'd always wondered what would happened if skunk spray got released inside a Megazord.

Trini leaned in closer. "You know, it'd really turn me on if you said something verbose to me," she whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you give little old me some sweet technological nothings?"

"You want me to what?"

Trini grabbed him by the collar. "SAY SOMETHING IN BIG WORDS, NOW!!!"

Cam gasped. "Uh…superstupendous malifuously tambourining loquacious Mozambiquian?"

Trini sighed with happiness. "You are so wonderfully geeky."

"G…geeky?" Cam jumped out of his chair. "I'll show you I'm no geek!" He ran to the exercise mats. "Look at what I can do!"

Trini looked at him curiously.

Cam grabbed a gigantic cinderblock and balanced it between two other cinderblocks. Then he bowed. "EEEEYYYAAAA!" he shouted as he karate chopped the cinderblock in half. Then he bowed again and turned back to where Trini was sitting. "Impressive, huh? I bet you think I'm a really happening dude now."

Trini blinked. Then she sauntered over to him. "That's pretty good. Can you do this?" She placed two cinderblocks on top of each other. "HIIIIYYYAAAAHHH!!!!" She pulverized them both with her head.

"How…what…no fair!" cried Cam. "That was supposed to my big moment! Why is it, every time I do that trick no one gets impressed???!!!!"

"Well maybe because," Trini shook Cam's sleeve causing a large sledgehammer to fall out, "you cheat?"

"OW!" hollered Cam as the giant hammer fell on his foot. "Confabulatedblastedmoronicallyscabularalytommyrottedapoplexycausing…"

"You really do know how to sweet talk a girl," sighed Trini. Forget, Billy. This was the guy for her.

"That does it!" announced Cam as he grabbed his jacket. "Blake and Hunter were right. I should've gone with one of those musclemen after all!" He stormed out of the Juice Bar.

Trini ran out after him. "No! Wait! We can work this out! Don't leave me alone…"


	41. Tommy and Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does. I don't know who because it keeps changing. Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character. Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough. So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others. Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :). And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Yes, I did three stories this weekend. A minor gross-out alert for this one.

**Tommy and Taylor**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Yes!" Tommy crowed over the FalconZord's communication system as Staplerhead exploded. "Once again the day has been saved by Tommy Oliver, the wonderfully stupendous, supremely heroic White Ranger!" His proceeded to make his FalconZord do a dance as he continued to boast. "I'm the greatest, I'm the greatest, I'm the greatest…"

The other Rangers snuck away as the dance continued.

Tommy finally tired out after a half-hour. At that point, he finally noticed that his friends had left. "Hey, where'd everyone go? Boy, talk about jealousy." He got ready to demorph but then thought better of it.

"You know, Falcy," he said as he pulled out a gigantic can of 'Super High Quality Zord Polish.' "The greatest Zord in all the universe deserves only the best." He began to buff the white flying Zord. He ignored the whines coming from his forgotten Dragon Zord at the bottom of Angel Grove Lake.

"Hi, mister!"

Tommy jumped up, causing the bottle of polish to spill all over his White Ranger uniform. "MY PERFECT PRISTINE SUIT!!!! WHY YOU CRAPPY LITTLE…" he quickly clamped his mouth shut as he realized a young girl with blonde pigtails was gaping at him open-mouthed. "Oh, uh I mean. Why, hello, sweetheart. Have you come to admire the great White Ranger? Would you like an autograph?"

Ten-year-old Taylor shook her head. "Does that thing really fly? I love things that fly. I'm gonna be a pilot someday! Maybe I'll get to have my own flying Zord! Like a Hawk…no…Vulture…no EagleZord!"

"More like a SparrowZord, if you ask me," mumbled Tommy. Then he smiled at Taylor. "Yes, that is very nice, little girl. Now, I am a very busy man with villains to defeat and hot babes to impress. So why don't you just scoot away now?"

"Know what?" asked Taylor, completely ignoring Tommy's attempt to dismiss her. "I've been taking flying lessons at 'Uncle Steven's Flying School for Past and Future Female Rangers.' Mom didn't want me to. She says I'm too obsessed with finding the Animarium again."

Tommy looked confused. "Huh? The what? No such thing," he said dismissively.

"It exists, it exists, IT EXISTS!!!" screeched Taylor who was getting ready to go into a full-blown tantrum.

"Ok, ok, already!" Tommy backed up, his hands held up in supplication. "This amiquarius of yours exists. Now go back home and let me finish my work here."

"That's AN…I…MA…RI…UM!!!" Taylor's face was now purple with frustration. "Why doesn't anyone believe that I saw a floating island from an airplane last year?"

"Because it's crazier than a head surviving inside a warp tube?" replied Tommy. "Crazier than a skinless man with a fender for a face living on the moon? Crazier than…"

"That does it!!!" Taylor ran up to the FalconZord and quickly pried open a hatch. Before Tommy could grab her, she had jumped in and slammed the hatch shut.

"What are you doing?" cried Tommy. "Get out of there. It's not safe for little girls. You'll get hurt!" He gasped as the Zord's engines suddenly came to life. "I'm not insured for this!!!"

"Yeehah!" whooped Taylor over the Zord's communication system. "I'm going to go find that Animarium and prove to everyone that I'm not nuts! Wheeehhooooeeee!!!" She punched some buttons and the Zord began to rise into the air.

"No! Stop!" Tommy ran and jumped onto the Zord's leg. He immediately regretted it as he realized he was balanced precariously on a gigantic metal flying machine being piloted by an inexperienced little girl. "Mommmmmeeeeeee!!!"

"Wow! This is awesome!" Taylor took the Zord up even higher. She did several loop-de-loops, almost causing Tommy to fall off. Then Taylor took the FalconZord into a steep dive, pulling it back up at the very last second. "Wheeehoooooooooeeeeeeeyyyy!"

"For mercy's sake, stoooooppppp!!" pleaded Tommy who was feeling very nauseous. I'm gonna…gonna…"

Taylor saw the vomit flying past the Zord window. "Ewww!!! Hey, that was cool! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Falcy!!!!" wailed Tommy. "That does it! I'm sending the cleaning bill to your parents!" He clung even tighter to the Zord as it banked sharply to the left. "What the hell, do you think you're doing anyway?"

"Oh, that's right." Taylor calmly pushed some buttons, causing the Zord to head off towards Turtle Cove. "The Animarium was that way, I think." She studied the sky carefully. Suddenly she spotted a floating island in the distance. "Look! There it is! There it is! Now everyone will believe me! Now I won't have to spend all summer in psychotherapy!"

"What are you talking about?" moaned the still airsick Tommy who was now clinging desperately for life with his eyes clenched closed.

"The Ani…"

Something suddenly occurred to Tommy. "Wait just a damned second! The Zords can only be piloted by us Rangers. How the hell are you managing to fly this one?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, all of the buttons looked undecipherable to Taylor. "No!!!!" she cried as the FalconZord began to plummet.

Tommy finally managed to crawl in through the hatch. Still weak in the knees, he managed to wobble over to the controls and land his Zord gently. Then he glared at Taylor. "Get…out…of…my…Zord!" Then he picked her up and flung her out.

Taylor gaped after him as the FalconZord took off and headed back to Angel Grove. "Just you wait! I will find that Animarium someday! And I'll have a much better flying Zord that that old junk heap!"


	42. Eric and Zhane

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

This is story number 42.  Enjoy. 

**Eric and Zhane**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Eric whistled happily to himself as he walked around on his afternoon beat.  Life was finally going great.  He finally had power, respect, power, friends, power, money, power, a nice house, power, a new car…oh and power.  Well, actually not enough power yet.  Eric paused as he mentally reviewed his plans to snatch full power from the Collins.  He would first convince Wes to step into the 'time machine' he'd construct from the parts salvaged from the remains of Frax and Doomtron.  The Red Time Force Ranger had been mooning so badly over his 'lost love' that Eric decided he'd just send him to the moon on the rocket ship he planned on building.  The fact that he had absolutely no idea how to build anything didn't deter him from his fantasies.

     Once Wes was out of the picture, Eric planned to worm his way into Mr. Collin's good graces.  Eventually, he'd get the old coot to sign over Wes' inheritance to him.  Of course, he'd probably have to threaten to stomp on him with the Quantasaurus Rex.  But it wasn't as if his Zord was doing anything other than gathering dust anyway.

     Eric continued to plot as he rounded the corner of a building.  Unexpectedly, he tripped over a huddled form.  "What the…?"

     The form unwrapped itself and groaned.  "Just five more minutes, Andros.  We've been searching for your dumb sister all night as it is…" Then he opened his eyes and recalled where he was.  "Oh!" Zhane jumped up at the sight of the uniformed Silver Guardian.  "Hello, Officer.  I was just…uh…inspecting this alley for cockroaches."

     "Loitering, huh?"  Eric tapped his quantum blaster eagerly on his hand.  With the Silver Guardians being so effective in controlling crime in Silver Hills, Eric was getting desperate for any kind of action.  "Well, I suggest you just get yourself straightened out or I'll have to go 'quantum' on your ass!"

     Zhane didn't run away as Eric had expected.  Instead he nodded at Eric's wrist.  "That's the famous quantum morpher," he said nonchalantly.  "You're Eric Meyers, the infamous Quantum Ranger, aren't you?"

      Eric beamed.  He loved it when the public recognized him.  It went with the whole power trip thing.  "Well, well, well, so I guess you'll be wanting my autograph now.  Well, it's gonna cost you fifty bucks."

     "Nah, what would I need that for?"

     Eric blinked.  "But, aren't you impressed?  I mean I am one of the rarest of all people.  I am a Power Ranger."

     Zhane yawned. "So what?"

     With that, Eric stepped back.  "Quantum Ranger Power!" he called.  With a flash, he reappeared in his red and black Ranger suit.  "Now are you impressed?"

     Zhane blinked.  "Red and black.  Big deal.  Now Silver, there's a color.  Hey, why aren't the Silver Guardian uniforms silver?"

     Eric snorted.  "Because we don't want to look like we're wrapped in tinfoil."  Then he held the Quantum Controller up to his face.  "Q-Rex!  Arise!"  He grinned with pride as the gigantic Dinosaur Zord appeared.  "See?  I control this humongous piece of machinery.  Aren't I the greatest?"

     "Actually, I thought Tommy's DragonZord was more impressive," replied Zhane with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

     "No it's…wait a second!  Wait just a damned second!" Eric quickly demorphed and sent Q-Rex back to it's resting place.  "How did you know that the Ranger with the DragonZord is named Tommy?"

     Zhane looked around to see if anyone else was listening in.  Then he leaned in close to Eric.  "I was the Silver Space Ranger."

     Eric looked skeptically at the disheveled young man.  "Yeah, right.  You were probably spying on us during our mission against Serpentera and those Beetleborg rejects."

     Zhane looked indignant.  "Well, I'd prove it, but unlike you, I actually try to follow the basic Power Ranger rules set out by Zordon.

     "Who?"

     "Zordon?  The wise mage who gathered together the original Power Rangers of Earth?"

     Eric looked blankly at him.

     Zhane stared incredulously at him.  "You know, the being who unselfishly sacrificed his life by having Andros destroy his warp tube in order to destroy all the evil in the universe."

      Eric snorted.  "Well, he certainly didn't do that great a job.  He missed Scorpius, Trakeena, Deviot, Vypra, Diabolico, Ransik, Gluto, Nadira, Master Org, Toxica, Jindrax, Lothor, Zurgane…."

     "Ok, ok, so I'm not perfect!" came a disembodied voice.   "But keep it up and I'll rip that morpher from you.  Not like you deserve it anyway."

     "Z…Z…Zordon?" asked a shaking Zhane.

     But Eric was too indignant to be frightened by the voice.  "Hey, I'm just about the best Ranger ever.  What do you mean I don't deserve it?"

     "Oh where should I begin?  Stealing the quantum morpher?  Trying to kill your Red Ranger?  Or how about the fact that you just morphed in order to show off your powers?"

     "Big deal.  If that's true, why didn't you just take my powers away?"  Eric crossed his arms and smirked in satisfaction at this.

      Suddenly, the disembodied voice began to sob.  "I caaaaannnnnn'ttttt.  I don't have my powers anymore.  I'm just a ghost.  No, actually I'm just a ghost head.  I didn't even get my body back in this afterlife.  It's not faaaaiirrrrrrr!!!!!!!!"

     Eric and Zhane quietly snuck out of the alley as the sobs began to bloom into a full-blown temper tantrum. 

     "That was your great and powerful Zordon?"  Eric began to laugh uncontrollably.

     "Well, I never said he was completely sane."  Zhane looked thoughtful.  "But, if he really doesn't have any power left…" he pulled back his sleeve to reveal his own morpher.

     "Cool!  Where'd you get that one?  Toy R Us?  Kaybees?"

     Zhane just ignored Eric's taunting.  "Let's Rocket!"  With that, he punched in his code sequence and morphed into the Silver Space Ranger.

     "Whoa!"  Eric stared at him.  "I can't believe it."

     "Well, believe it, jerk.  I really am the Silver Ranger." Zhane began to make exaggerated poses just to show off more.

     "No, I can't believe how ugly your costume is.  Tinfoil would be an improvement."

     "Why you…" but as Zhane began to aim his Super Silverizer at Eric, his costume began to waver and then disappear.  "Oh, damn it.  I forgot about that."

      "Forgot about what?"  asked Eric in confusion.  "What happened to your powers?"

     Zhane looked at him solemnly.  "That's the reason Tommy sent me here.  To warn you about the so-called curse of the sixth Ranger."

     "Tommy Oliver sent you here?  He told you to fall asleep in the alley like some homeless bum?  Why?  Did you guys plan on me tripping over your lazy loser body?"

     "That cheap bum only gave me enough money for bus fare to get here.  And these idiotic hotels here refused to accept my Kerovian money."

     "No duh," commented Eric.  "Why should they?  In case you haven't noticed, this isn't KO 35."

     Zhane sighed.  "I know, but I just can't seem to find a job here.  Everywhere I apply they laugh at me.  I even tried to get a job at the local carwash down the block from here.  But I had no luck.  They even shoved this application back into my face and call me insane."  Zhane pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and waved it in Eric's face.  "What's a guy got to do to get a lousy job on your planet?"

     "Let me see that," said Eric as he grabbed the application from Zhane's hand.  He perused it quickly.  "You put your address down as 'KO 35, four and a half light years past Pluto.'  Oh, and you put your job experience down as 'space traveler, super hero, and interplanetary pizza delivery boy.'  Well, no wonder you can't get a job.  You're an idiot."

     Zhane looked blankly at Eric.  "What do you mean?  I did so deliver pizza for a while after my stint as a Ranger.  You know, those Eltarians are the worst tippers ever."

     Eric sighed.  "Never mind."  He began to walk away.  But then he stopped and whirled around to face Zhane again.  "Curse?  What curse?"

     "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said Zhane.  "Well it seems that there is a curse on 'sixth Rangers.'  It seems we always end up losing our powers at some point."   

     "What do you mean?" asked Eric skeptically.

      "Well, Tommy lost his Green Ranger Powers.  Jason lost his Gold Ranger Powers.  Mike lost his Magna Defender Powers, Ryan lost his Titanium Ranger Powers, Merrick lost his Wolf Ranger Powers, Cam lost his Samurai Storm Powers…"

     "And I'm suppose that all of these power losses have a similar point of origin?" queried Eric.

     "Well, actually there's no connection among those situations," admitted Zhane.  "Tommy's powers were affected by Zedd and Rita.  The Gold Ranger Powers were incompatible with human physiology.  The Magna Defender's power was destroy by the crushing edges of a hole in space.  Cam lost his powers during that final battle against Lothor.  And Merrick just gave his powers back like an idiot."

     "What about that Titanium guy?"

      "Oh, I forget about that one.  Ryan lost his powers in a poker game.  Last I heard, the Titanium Ranger now has six arms and breathes fire," recalled Zhane.  "And my Powers have started to become unstable again.  I've taken to standing in lightning storms once a month just to recharge my morpher.  But, well, sometimes I miscalculate and the bolt hits me rather than my morpher.  And that hurts like a son of a bitch."

     "I guess that explains your stupidity," commented Eric.  "Well, anyway, since there really isn't a curse, I'm in no danger of losing my Quantum Powers, so if you'll excuse me…Quantum Power!"  With that Eric morphed back into the Quantum Ranger.  He then began to dance around and chant.  "I've got powers and you don't.  I've got powers and you don't.  I've got powers and you don't.  I've got powers and you don't.   I've got powers and you don't.  I've got powers and you don't.  I've got powers and you don't.   I've got…HEY!"  Eric suddenly demorphed.  "Quantum Power!"  Nothing happened.

      "Guess what?" called the disembodied voice from the alley.  "God felt so sorry for me he decided to allow me to take the 'power' away from any Ranger I desired.  Now what do you say to that, wiseguy?"

     "My powers!"  cried Eric.  "Nooooo!!!!!"

     Zhane tiptoed away as Eric's cries turned into a screaming tantrum.


	43. Karone and Carlos

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Well, this is story number 43 in my series.  Enjoy.  Please.

**Karone and Carlos**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Humming to herself, Karone leaned back in the swivel chair on the Megaship's bridge and examined her newly polished fingernails.  Although she had given up the tight leather and weird wigs, she had no intention of becoming plain and boring.  Of course, Andros had been hinting to her about Nunneriaria, a completely cloistered planet where everyone wore black habits and no men were allowed.  It seemed he had been extremely displeased about her almost-date with Zhane.  Speaking of Andros, Karone was glad his cabin door had 'accidentally' gotten welded shut.  Between his constant hovering over her and his constant bossing around, she recalled the pain he had been when they were children.

     "Ahem.  Since when does bridge duty include scanning one's fingernails for possible enemy attacks?"

     Karone jumped almost a foot in the air.  Her bottle of bright red nail polish spilled on to the communications console in front of her. 

     "Oooooooh, Andros is going to have a fit," taunted Carlos as he watched Karone frantically try to wipe the polish off the buttons.  "You're not supposed to mess up his ship at all.  Last week, Cassie left some of her cds in the engine room and Andros used them for target practice in the Simudeck.  Come to think of it," he mused, "That was just before he unexplainably received that green Mohawk in the middle of the night."

      "Oh, it's just you, Carlos," Karone grumbled as she tried to keep the liquid from dripping into the cracks.  "For a second there I thought I was in for another one of Andros' lectures."  Suddenly, the counsel began to crackle.  A strange alien with a gigantic green head appeared on the screen.

     "Hello, Megaship.  We have just received your…uh…call for licorice flavored underwear.  We were unaware of your people's desperate need for such things.  However…" suddenly he began to guffaw.  "We…we…only make tutti-frutti flavored underwear."  With that, the communication and the laughter faded away.

     "Oooooooh, Andros is going to be really, really mad."  Carlos clapped his hands in glee. "It took him years to get respect from the Melonheadians and you just blew it in five seconds."

     Karone groaned.  "I guess the on-ship rumors are right.  You really are the most immature Ranger ever.  I know five year olds with more sense."

     "Hey!"  Carlos began to complain.  "I…ooh!  Candy!"   With that, he began to dig into the box of multi-colored Kerovian perfume beads Karone had left open.  Three seconds later, he was spitting pink and purple blobs onto the communications panel.  "Ewwwww!!!!!   No wonder you aliens are so grumpy all the time.  Haven't you ever heard of sugar?"

     "Double ewwww!!!!  Haven't you ever heard of manners?"  Karone looked disgustedly at the colored blobs.  "No wonder Ashley dumped you for my brother."

     There was another crackle.  This time, an alien with an elongated purple head appeared on screen.  "Greetings, Rangers.  We have just received your desperate plea for life-sized Teletubby blow-up dolls.  Be if far from me to disrespect your personal lives but," the laughter was even louder this time,  "you guys are even kinkier than the inhabitants of Sluttovia."  With that, the transmission faded away with the alien officer rolling on the floor in hysterics.

     "Do..do you think Andros will also blow a gasket about our destroying his hard-earned respect from the Eggplantians?"  Karone felt a bit apprehensive of being at the receiving end of her gloomy brother's wrath.

     But Carlos didn't seem to hear her.  "Ashley!" he wailed.  "No!  Why did you leave me for that..that…sissified alien?"  He put his head in his arms and sobbed. 

     Karone casually examined her makeup in her hand mirror as she waited for Carlos to finish his little outburst.  "Now that you've gotten that out of your system, is there any particular reason you snuck up on me?  Or are you always this annoying?"

     Carlos picked up his head and wiped his eyes.  "Oh, I almost forgot."  He looked around to make sure no one else was around.   "I really wanted to ask you a favor."

     Karone studied him for a minute.   "Hmmm…sorry, but I only do Kerovians.  It's a personal preference thing.  I hope you understand."    

     "Not THAT kind of favor," retorted Carlos.  "I wanted to ask if you still have those wires from your head."

     Karone's face began to twitch as she briefly relived the time she had been under the control of Dark Spectre and Darkonda's evil technology.  "The…the wires?  Why do think I'd even keep that crap for?  What do you need them for anyway?"

     "Oh, I just wanted to study them.  I mean as the current Power Ranger's genius, it is my duty…"

     A loud chuckle interrupted him.  "Ge…ge…genius?  You've got to be kidding me."

     Carlos glared at her.  "Hey, I'm the one who fixed Alpha 6 when his voice was busted."

     "Fixed nothing.  From what the others told me, all you did was yank out a bunch of wires and whack him over and over again with a wrench crying 'no more yo's!  No more yo's!'  Andros is the one who installed his new voice chip."

     "Oh yeah," Carlos mumbled.  Then his face brightened up considerably. "Well, I'm uh…. the one who planned that strategy against the Psycho Rangers by having us all wear the same Ranger colors.  Green, if I recall it…"

     Karone rolled her eyes.  "Don't even bother with that one.  I watched the whole battle from the (  ).  And even in my brainwashed state, there was no way I could've mixed up blue with green.  Besides," she smiled, "TJ's already shown me the video footage from Decca where he unnecessarily painted all of those dolls…"

      "Power Ranger action figures."

     "…blue just to let you guys know it was possible to do the same to your Ranger outfits."  Karone paused to flick a speck of dust off her shirt.  "The dry cleaning bill for that escapade must've been astronomical.  So," she asked, looking back at Carlos again, "are there any other accomplishments you want to take credit for?  Perhaps you want to admit your complete infatuation with the Phantom Ranger?"

     Carlos' face fell again.  "Well, I'm…uh…I'm the one who…who…oh who am I kidding?" he bawled.  "I haven't done anything brilliant or interesting since I became a Ranger.  Everyone thinks I'm an idiot.  Even Justin got more respect.  No wonder Ashley dumped me for Skunk-hair boy."

     "Well that and the special pheromones KO 35 males use.  Drives the Earth girls crazy."  Karone smirked.  "Andros told me he had accidentally spilled a whole bottle of that stuff on himself the day he met you guys.  And now he makes sure to douse himself in it every morning."

     "WHAAAATTT?????"

     "I said Andros spilled…"

     "I heard what you said," growled Carlos.  He was livid.  "You mean to tell me that Ashley is in love with his stench and NOT with him?"

     "Well, I…uh…"

     Carlos stomped over to another control panel.  "Well, I'll take care of that.  Decca, where is Andros now?"

     "Andros is currently in his quarters with Ashley.  There appear to be moans of pain coming from their immediate vicinity.  Shall I intervene in any way?"

     "Damn," thought Karone ruefully.  "I forgot to check his closet before welding his door shut."

     "Sure," stated Carlos mischievously.  "They're probably getting really hot right now.  So how about you release the sprinklers in there?"

     "But Carlos…"

     "Opening of Megaship sprinklers now commencing."

     With that, water began to spray from the ceiling.  "My makeup!" screeched Karone as she dived under a console.  "You idiot!  Haven't you read the manual?  The sprinklers are all connected to each other!"

     Carlos smiled and shrugged.  "Well, it's a small sacrifice.  Once those pheromones wash off Andros, Ashley will drop him like a hot potato.  Then she'll want my hot body yet again."  He began to dance gleefully under the shower.

     "Just the thought of that is making me nauseous," groaned Karone.  "Oh, me and my big mouth.  Andros is definitely going to kill me."       


	44. Kelsey and Andros

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

    This is story number 44.  One quote is taken from Lord of the Rings, which I also don't own.  I apologize for this mess in advance.  Enjoy!

**Kelsey and Andros**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "See you later!" called Kelsey as her teammates headed back to the jeep.  They had just dropped her off at the base of Mount Yougottabekidding, the tallest mountain in Mariner Bay, before heading off to their own pursuits.  Kelsey kept smiling and waving wildly until the jeep was out of sight.  She looked around carefully and then pulled out her morpher. 

      "HazRescue Four!"  Her Zord suddenly appeared.  Kelsey sauntered over and pressed a hidden button.  A 'Zord whistle,' too low for human ears to hear, sounded.  The other Rescue Zords came running to her.  "Lightspeed Megazord!"  Five seconds later, the Megazord was assembled.  It bent down and Kelsey hopped into its open palm.  It began to slowly carry her most of the way up the mountain. 

     "Suckers!" gloated Kelsey.  Ever since she had gotten her powers, this was how she 'climbed' almost all of the mountains in and around Mariner Bay County.  Of course, she had to split any monetary prizes with Ms. Fairweather.  After all, she was the one who had come up with the 'Zord whistle.'  But Kelsey hoped that a few 'doctored' photos of her and Captain Mitchell in some compromising positions would soon convince the scientist to give up her share.  Kelsey began to dream about the newest award she would be adding to the pile of trophies, plaques, and ribbons she had already acquired. 

     "Whump!"  Kelsey landed hard on her bottom.  "Hey!" shouted Kelsey as she struggled to her feet.  "You're supposed to put me down gent…hey, where're you going?  Don't walk away while I'm scolding you!"  But the Lightspeed Megazord simple sauntered away.  "You just wait!  The next time you want a high gloss polish, I'll make sure to substitute some tar instead!"  Grumbling, Kelsey rechecked her equipment and then began to ascend the remainder of the mountain.

     A half-hour later, Kelsey pulled herself onto the mountain top.  With a gasp, she saw that someone else was already on the top.  A young, long-haired man, was pacing back and forth.  Every few seconds, he stopped to tap on his wrist and speak into a device on his wrist.  Kelsey was fascinated.  This was either another Power Ranger or an escaped mental patient.  Then something else occurred to her.  "NOOOOOO!!!!!  This was MY mountain!"

     Andros startled at this and whirled around, firing his Astroblaster in Kelsey's direction.  Kelsey, who had worn her ever-present in-line skates while mountain climbing, was able to dash away before being hit. 

     "Whoa!  Don't scare me like that!" said Andros as he pocketed his Astroblaster.  "What are you doing up here?  Who are you?"

     "I'm Kelsey Winslow and I WAS winning another award.  This would've been my best one yet," she pouted.  Then she became suspicious.  "Hey, how'd you get up here anyway?  I don't see any climbing equipment near you."

     "Er, well, I didn't exactly climb up here.  My, uh so-called best friend dropped me off from my space ship."  Andros' face darkened a bit at remembering Zhane's betrayal.

     "You…your spaceship?  Oh my God!" cried Kelsey as she backed away nervously from Andros.  "You really are a psycho.  I thought that maybe you were a fellow Ran…"

     "Psycho?  Where?  Where?  I'll take care of him!"  With that, Andros morphed into the Red Space Ranger.  He began to blast everything around him.  "You'll not destroy me or my teammates!"  He continued to fire for the next five minutes.  Then, he suddenly stopped.  "Wait just a damned second.  The Galaxy Rangers destroyed all the Psychos last year."  He quickly powered back down.

     "No, duh," replied Kelsey as she reappeared from the boulder she had hidden behind.  "It's all in the Ranger files about how they had gotten freed from those data cards.  Some genius never took a few extra seconds to shred those things.  I mean, imagine, just leaving those dangerous things there intact.  Talk about incompetent."

     "Hey, I'm very competent," whined Andros defensively.

     Kelsey suddenly realized what Andros had been referring to when he had mentioned a spaceship.   "Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow!  You're Andros, the Red Space Ranger!"  She began to bounce around excitedly.  "I have all the Space Ranger trading cards!  Ooh!"  She fumbled around in her pockets until she found an empty Hershey Bar wrapper and a pencil stub.  "Can you make it out to Kelsey?   No, wait.  Put down, 'to Kelsey the best Yellow Ranger ever.'"

     "You, a Ranger?" questioned Andros skeptically.  "Yeah, right.  The Rangers aren't allowed to reveal their identities unless it's absolutely necessary.  Besides," he folded his arms and smiled smugly.  "You're NOT the best Yellow Ranger, Ashley is.  In more ways than one," he added.

     Kelsey held out her wrist.  "Lightspeed Rescue!"  Two seconds later, she was in her Yellow outfit, regarding Andros curiously.  "You mean you couldn't just morph in front of other people like this?  Who would make up such a stupid rule?  Everyone in Mariner Bay knows who we are.  It's a lot easier being able to morph whenever and wherever we need to.  And there's never a shortage of hot guys wanting to go out with me."

     "Probably only when you're morphed," commented Andros snidely.

     "Yeah…hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  Kelsey quickly demorphed and glared at him.

     Andros pointed at Kelsey's feet.  "No sane man would go out with someone who climbs mountains wearing roller skates.  You've got to be crazy."  Andros looked suspiciously at her.  "That is, if you even climbed the mountain at all.  I could've sworn I heard the tell-tale signs of a Megazord climbing down there earlier."

     "Well, crazy is my middle name…" began Kelsey, reluctant to admit to her cheating.  Not so much because she was embarrassed by it but because she really didn't want to have to split the money with Andros as well.

     "Really?  So is mine! "My uncle is named Crazy and so are a lot of other Kerovians."  He clasped his hands and jumped up and down excitedly.  "I don't believe it."

     "Don't believe what?"

     "I've discovered the first offspring of a Kerovian and an Earth Human.  Oh, the research labs on KO35 are going to pay me a mint for you.  That jerk Zhane will rue the day he kicked me off my own ship.  He'll rue the day he met my sister.  He'll rue the day he stole my favorite floating ball in Kindergarten.  He'll rue…"

     Kelsey scowled.  "What the hell are you blabbing on about?  My middle name's not really Crazy, that's just my signature phrase.  Thanks for ruining it, sheesh."

     "Oh," said Andros disappointedly.  His plans for vengeance came crashing down.

     Kelsey sat down and pulled off her skates.  She took an oilcan out of her knapsack and began to grease the wheels.  "So, who is this Zhane you're so miffed about?  An ex-lover?  Did your sister steal him from you?"

     "She did not!  We broke up years ago," blurted Andros.  "Uh, I mean…oh how did you know?"

     "I didn't," replied Kelsey as she spun a wheel to test it.  "I was just trying to get a rise out of you.  But I guess that wouldn't have worked now, would it?"

     "Hey, that was just uh, experimental.  I have a girlfriend now.  She's says I'm all man.  She especially likes the way I…"

     "Ok, ok, I'll just take your word for it.  I really don't need any details."  Kelsey quickly changed the conversation.  "By the way, why were you left on top of this mountain?"

     Andros sighed.  "It's not MY fault.  Zhane said I was interfering too much.  Just because I put some surveillance cameras in his and Karone's rooms, and scheduled them so they were off duty at separate times."  He frowned.  "Like I'm going to trust that silver slime ball with MY sister.   I worked way too hard to find her.  There's no way I'm going to lose her now.  She's mine, my own, my precious!"  His face darkened as he hissed this last phrase.

     Kelsey, who had put her skates back on, stood up and put her hands on her hips.  "So, they dropped you off because you were being a controlling pain in the ass?"

     "Well, that and because I tried to insert a bug into Karone's nose while she was sleeping.  Seems she still a bit skittish about having anything electronic attached to her."

     Kelsey shook her head in disbelief.  "Wow, you really do need some mental help.  But what about the rest of your team, especially that girlfriend of yours?  Are you waiting for them to find out what happened and rescue you?"

     At this, Andros broke out in tears.  "No one's coming to rescue me!  I'm going to be stuck up here for ever and ever and ever and…"

     "What the hell do you mean?  Why don't you just morph and…"

     "…It was Ashley's idea to leave me here.  Zhane and the others just helped her.  That slut!  She's probably having wild orgies with them all up there.  I knew I was right to insist on handcuffing her to me…"  He continued to rave for several minutes.

     "…call your Zord to help get you down," finished Kelsey.  "On the other hand, maybe you should just wait here until I send up some nice large men in white coats."  Ignoring Andros, who was now whacking on his communicator and cursing into it, Kelsey pulled another 'Zord whistle' out of her knapsack and blew on it.  The Lightspeed Megazord appeared almost immediately.

     "Oh, great," said Kelsey in relief.  "Get me down from here.  This guy is completely nuts.  Hey, wait!  What are you doing?!"  Kelsey unsuccessfully tried to dive away as the miffed Megazord hurled a giant glob of tar at her before turning and stomping away.  "I was just kidding earlier!  Don't leave me up here!  Come back!  Ewww, I'll never get this stuff out of my hair!!!!!"    


	45. Hunter and Max

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

This is story number 45.  When I reach 50 stories, I will start writing requested pairings again.  Anyone who wants to make a request should do so by the end of July.  One request per person.  Please make sure you don't pick a pair that's already been done.  These are the characters I'm allowing:  Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kim, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Justin, Andros, Zhane, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Karone, Maya, Damon, Kai, Carter, Ryan, Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, Wes, Alex, Eric, Katie, Jen, Lucas, Trip, Merrick, Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Shane, Tori, Hunter, Cam, Dustin, Blake, Trent, Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

Ok, I'll shut up now :)

I'm not sure what program Hunter got the kid in "Good Will Hunter" from, so I just guessed.

**Hunter and Max**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "Oh no, not again!" moaned Hunter who was standing just outside the bowling alley.  His latest Big Brother client had just sped away on his motorbike.  For some reason, he just wasn't having any luck with the kids they'd been assigning him to.  He'd even received several letters warning him that if he didn't improve, he'd be kicked out of the program.  Hunter groaned.  It wasn't his fault Charlie had gotten overexcited after Hunter had shown him some karate techniques and beat up half the first grade.  It wasn't his fault that the next kid he had been assigned to had stolen his morpher and terrorized the Mayor and her husband by posing as a mooning pint-sized Crimson Ranger every night for a week.  And it definitely wasn't his fault that their were rumors about him and Cam floating all over the Internet.

     Hunter briefly considered chasing the runaway boy.  But he realized the futility of doing anything without the help of his powers.  Darn Lothor anyway for destroying them.  Besides, Hunter mentally shrugged, that had only been his spare motorbike.  No big loss.

     There was still one problem.  The assistant director of the Big Brothers program was supposed to meet them at the bowling alley to observe him interacting with the boy.  The man hadn't sounded too pleased with the location.  But the little brat's parents kicked them out of the house and locked all the doors each time Hunter showed up.  Hunter could have sworn he'd even heard the sounds of a cheering when they had left this morning. 

     Hunter pushed open the bowling alley doors and looked around.  He had a plan.  The assistant director probably had so many kids in the program that he wouldn't even notice if Hunter was working with a different one.  Now, all he had to do was find a kid willing to pretend Hunter was his big brother.

     Max sniffed deeply as he tied on his rental shoes.  "Ah, nothing smells better than beer mixed with sweat and stale pretzels."  Too bad the other guys didn't want to come.  Danny had even said he'd rather spend the afternoon picking aphids off all the flowers in the shop.  Max snorted, they were all just jealous because he always won.  The fact that he had begged them to go bowling every afternoon for the past three months never even crossed his mind.

     Max picked up the first ball and threw it down the lane.  "Steeeee….riiiiike!" hollered Max.  He began to dance around "Oh yes!  I'm the man!  It's my birthday!  It's my birthday!"  He picked up another bowling ball, aimed, and rolled it down the alley.  "Steeeee….riiiiike!  Whoohoo!  I am the greatest ever!"  Max completely ignored the glares of the other bowlers as he tap danced across several lanes.  Then he threw a third ball.  "STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..RIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!!!!!!" he screeched.  He picked up a bowling ball and spiked it in victory.  "Whoopsie," Max said sheepishly when he noticed the alley owner standing over the new hole, grumbling and cursing.  "Uh, just add it to my bill."

     "Oh, there you are!  I've been looking all over for you."

     Max whirled around and stared at the taller man.  "What the hell…"

     "Just play along with me, Kid," mumbled Hunter out of the side of his mouth.  He then turned to the owner who was staring at him suspiciously.  "Hehe, you know how kids are.  You just can't leave them alone for a minute."

     Max blinked at that.  "Hey, I'm not a…oh uh, I mean, sorry, Dad.  It'll never happen again."  He bowed his head in mock shame.  "Oh, by the way, this nice man has a bill for you."

     "Thanks," growled Hunter through his teeth as the man handed him the bill and headed back to the counter.  Well, it can't be all that bad, he thought.  After all how much could a kid like this owe for….  "Seven thousand five hundred and twenty one dollars?!" shouted Hunter, completely forgetting about the damage Max had done just two minutes ago.  "What the hell do you do?  Use golden bowling balls?" 

     "Hey, I don't know who you are.  But thanks for footing my bill."  Max picked up another ball.  "Now, if you don't mind.  I'm trying for my one hundredth perfect game in a row."

     "Wait a second, Kid," said Hunter quickly and desperately.  "I really need a little brother.  Just for an hour or so."

     "What the hell are you bugging me about?  Get out of my way, you nutcase."

     Hunter fell to his knees.   "Please, Kid!" he whined.  "If my supervisor doesn't see me working as a 'big brother,' I'll get tossed out of the program.  I'll even buy you a nice big sundae." 

     "Don't call me, Kid.  I'm not a kid.  Sheesh, just because I'm a little short….did you say a large sundae?"  Max was suddenly excited.  "Oh boy, uh…"

     "Hunter," whispered Hunter. 

     "Mr. Hunter, can I get a chocolate chip praline mocha strawberry pineapple peanut butter sundae?  I promise I'll be real good."  Max smiled as he imagined tasting he very favorite sundae flavor.

     Hunter paled at the thought of this combination.  "Oh, sure.  Right after this game."

     "Great, now get out of my way."  Max stepped back and began to aim his ball.

     "Whoa there, Kid."  Hunter grabbed the heavy ball out of Max's hands.  "That ball is way too heavy for you.  As your 'big brother' it is my duty to make sure you are safe."  He snuck a look around in case his supervisor had already arrived and was secretly observing him.  "Here, use this ball."

     Max glared at the pink ball.  "What the hell are you doing?  And don't call me, Kid, you %#$#"

     Hunter clamped his hand on Max's mouth.  "Watch your language.  Oh, what would your mother say if she heard such filth?  As your big brother, I will work hard to make you into a young gentleman."  Was that his supervisor sitting in the corner there?  "I will…YEEEEEOOOOUCCCHHH!!!!!!"  Hunter danced around, shaking his newly bitten hand and cursing.

      "Oh, how could I ever learn to stop cursing when you keep giving me nice new words to imitate?" asked Max in an innocent tone.  He then grabbed a normal bowling ball and rolled it down the lane.  "Steeeeeee….riiiiike!" he shouted.  He began to jump around, but stopped when he spotted the owner glaring at him and breathing heavily. 

     "How wonderful," gushed Hunter as he patted Max on the head.  "My strong little man got a strikey all by himself.  What a good boy.  What a good little kid."

     Max groaned as he brushed Hunter's hand off his head.  "Look," he mumbled, "I'll play along.  But don't call me kid.  I really, really, really hate that."  He picked up another bowling ball and rolled another strike.  "All right!  Just one more and I'll have bowled one hundred perfect games!  I will be the best bowler ever and those jerks will respect me.  No more comments about my height.  No more comments about me being 'immature.'  And best of all, no more annoying 'kid' cracks!"

     Hunter ignored this as he finally spotted the program's assistant director.  Time for the big guns, he thought.   "Oh, now who's been picking on you?" he asked as he resumed patting Max on the head.  "Of course you're the best little bowler ever.  What a wonderful darling little kid you are."

     Max's face turned a crimson shade of red that was deeper than Hunter's Ranger uniform.  He began to shake in anger.  "That does it!  I AM NOT A KID!  I AM A GROWN MAN!  I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT IF YOU ARE IRRESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO LOSE WHOEVER YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!  AND YOU MUST REALLY BE A SICKO TRYING TO OFFER CHILDREN ICE CREAM JUST TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

     Hunter paled at this.  "But…" He paled even further when his observer handed him a note and then headed out the door.  He glanced at it.  "I'm out of the program?  Nooo!!!"  He ran out of the building after the other man.

     "Finally," mumbled Max.  "Now, I can just roll this last ball and have my hundredth game in a row."  He smiled as he dreamed of all the fame he'd get for this.  He'd probably get a nice large wad of money as a reward.  He'd get to make a lot of television appearances.  And, best of all, he'd finally find a girl actually willing to date him rather than laugh at him.  Max shook off the thoughts as he aimed his final ball.  He swung his arm back and then forward…

     Hunter's voice suddenly exploded through an open window.   "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M UNDER ARREST?  HE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE MY BIKE!  YOU'RE PAYING ME FOR REPAIRS TO THIS THING YOU %$&# BRAT!  WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILD ENDANGERMENT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!  I'M THE CRIMSON NIN…" the voice faded away as Hunter was driven away in the back of a police car.

     Needless to say, the ball did not roll straight.  "Awe, crap," cried Max as the ball missed one of the pins.  He glared angrily at the standing pin.  Then he shrugged.  "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to play another hundred games."  He whistled cheerily as he picked up another ball.


	46. Ashley and Chad

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does. I don't know who because it keeps changing. Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character. Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough. So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others. Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :). And I really appreciate the reviews :).

This is story number 46.

**Ashley and Chad**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hello, may I help you?"

Chad looked up from the jacket he was examining. A young woman with wavy brunette hair was smiling at him. The tag on her chest said 'Ashley Hammond- Owner and Manager.' "Oh, uh…"

Ashley continued to smile. "Would you like to buy one of my jackets?" she asked enthusiastically. "I have so many jackets here. I designed them all myself."

"You designed them?" asked Chad who was already getting dizzy from all the bizarre patterns in the shop. "How…uh…nice."

"Yep," Ashley's eyes blazed as her grin increased. "They all said my designs sucked. Just because that stupid Delisha Ennivel monster caused everyone in Angel Grove who bought my jackets to act like assholes. But I knew they were all jealous."

"Jealous?" Chad was becoming a bit uncomfortable with this maniacal woman.

Ashley nodded, "of everything, my hair, my perkiness, my ability to do three backflips in a row, my alien lover."

"Oh dear," thought Chad, "she's loony…probably one of those nuts who believe in alien abductions." He rehung the jacket he had been looking at and slowly backed towards the door. "You know, it's getting too hot for me to be buying a jacket now anyway."

"Too hot? It's the middle of January."

"Well, I uh…just don't want to take your time away from your other customers."

"Other customers?" exclaimed Ashley excitedly. "Where?" She looked around the store. Aside from Chad and her, it was completely empty. Suddenly, she burst into tears. "There's no one! There's never anyone! No!" She ran and grabbed Chad as he tried to sneak out the door. "Please don't go!"

Chad reacted instinctively to being grabbed. "Hiyah!" A second later, his foot connected with a rack of pink and green paisley jackets, causing it to spin into other nearby racks and dump jackets all over the floor. "Whoops," he mumbled.

"My jackets!" cried the still hysterical Ashley. "My beautiful jackets!"

Chad looked longingly at the door. But he just wasn't the type to leave a mess behind. No, he would be a gentleman and stay and help. Besides, he had just spotted his lifelong nemesis, the bane of his life; the pain in his ass…Chad held his breath until Kelsey finally walked past the store. Nope, no way he was going back out there until the coast was clear.

"Sorry," Chad picked up the rack. "You just scared me before." He began to pick up the jackets and hang them back up.

"That's ok," replied Ashley, who had immediately returned to her happy grin when she realized Chad was staying. "And when you're done, I could help you buy a nice new jacket."

Chad sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Ten minutes later, Ashley was picking out jackets and handing them to Chad. However, no matter what he tried on, he frowned at his reflection. "No, no, no, these just aren't any good. They're just not…not…"

"Good looking? Attractive? Stylish?" Ashley's voice wavered as she threatened to break out into tears again. "Not you too."

"No, not ugly enough," remarked Chad. "I mean I still haven't felt nauseated by any of these yet."

Ashley's face blanked at this. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry this time. "What the hell are you talking about? You actually WANT an ugly jacket? Whatever for?"

Chad's face reddened in embarrassment. "Well, it's just that she won't stop chasing me."

"She?"

Chad dived behind the counter as Kelsey passed the store yet again. "Shhhhhh! Don't let her in!" He hissed at Ashley as she began to head for the door. "Come here and I'll buy two jackets!"

"Really?" cried Ashley as she looked back at him. Two jackets! This would be her first sale ever since she opened the store two months ago. She would finally be able to put a down payment on that lovely house. Maybe Andros wanted to live all his life on a rickety space ship, but not her. She needed to be closer to her family, closer to her friends, closer to the mall. "Ok!" She dived behind the counter as well. "Why are we hiding?"

"Hush!" Chad peeked nervously around the gray counter and sighed when he realized that Kelsey had again moved on. "Thank God," he mumbled as he got up.

"Ok, who was that, and why were you hiding from her?" asked Ashley.

"Kelsey Winslow," replied Chad. "We were uh co-workers once. But she was always hanging around me, always getting in the way of my karate and my meditations. She was always skating around me and yapping my ears off." He moaned at the memory. "She kept at me for so long that I finally broke down and…and…"

"Cried? Got dragged away in a straight jacket?"

"Asked her out on a date!" wailed Chad. "That's why I need an extremely ugly jacket. I want to be so hideous looking that she'll run screaming from me." He looked conspiratorially at Ashley. "I already bought the fake pus-leaking boils."

"Oh, that's lovely."

"Oh, this has just got to work," moaned Chad. "I just can't stand it anymore. I mean Kelsey is just so annoyingly happy and perky all the time, kind of like…" he paled when he realized that Ashley was grinning at him maniacally again, "…that."

"Kelsey Winslow?" asked Ashley who finally realized what Chad had said before. "Did you just say that was Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger?"

Chad nodded lamely.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I thought I recognized that karate kick! You're Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger!"

Chad gulped loudly.

"I can't believe it. I've always wanted to meet you guys. I mean we fought space aliens. But you guys got to fight demons! That is so awesome! And I really so very much want to meet every Ranger there is! You just have to introduce me to your teammates! We could all get together and get all of our powers to work together! We'd have the biggest Zord ever and we could teach it to do cheerleading and other tricks and we could go on tour and be on all the shows and we could really become rich and famous…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" screamed Chad as he bolted out of the door. "Kelsey! Help! There's a psychotic nutcase after me!"

"Wait!" called Ashley as she chased after him. "You still haven't bought any jackets! You slimy cheapskate! You promised!!!"


	47. Alyssa and Damon

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     Story number 47…only 3 more then I start on the requests.  But so far I've only gotten one from momotronic9k27.  If anyone else wants me to write about a particular pair of Rangers, please let me know by the end of July.   If you had made a request at an earlier time, please remind me.  Thanks.

     Btw, I know nothing about cars.  So please let me know if I made any real gaffs.

**Alyssa and Damon**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     Alyssa groaned inwardly as she looked at the class.  The adults all stared blankly at her.  Well, all but one bald-headed black man who was wearing green coveralls.  He just grinned eagerly and bounced in his seat with apparent excitement.

     "Welcome to Beginning Auto Mechanics, Class."  Alyssa sighed to herself, "I can't believe I'm teaching this class," she thought.  It was her own fault, of course.  She had a wonderful job teaching preschoolers in Turtle Cove.  Such sweet kids, such darlings, such inquisitive little urchins, such rambunctious imps, such…such…unruly, undisciplined spoiled BRATS!  Alyssa scowled and growled loudly as she remembered how her twenty little students had managed to color in every book, fingerpaint on the ceiling, and stuff the hamsters in the radiator within the first ten minutes of school.  Her nose wrinkled at the remembrance of cooked rodent.

     There was a loud gasp from the students.  Alyssa quickly realized how angry she had become; and that she had just growled at them.  "Whoops, sorry, I just uh…"

     Suddenly, the green-clad student jumped up and waved his hand.  "Ooh, ooh, ooh!  I know this one!"

     "Huh?" asked Alyssa.

     "That was the sound of the engine of a 2002 Ford Taurus."  Damon looked around proudly at his confused classmates and then at his dumbfounded teacher. 

     "Oh, well, very good, uh…"

     "Damon, Damon Henderson.  See?  It's on my name tag here."  He pointed to his chest. 

     "Boy, talk about overdressing for the class," reflected Alyssa.  "The guy must think he's already a mechanic.  And that color, sheesh.  Thank God we hadn't gotten stuck with a Green Ranger on our team."  The thought of this guy being a Ranger quickly passed through her mind before she dismissed it as utterly ridiculous.

     "Ok, Class, let's start with an easy one."  Alyssa pulled the sheet off a pile of engine parts.  Taylor would just have to wait to use her car.  Alyssa snickered loudly at this.  Maybe she'd think twice the next time she complained about Alyssa's cooking.

     "Ooh, ooh, ooh!" cried Damon with his hand raised yet again.   "That's the sound of a Cutlass Sierra stalling."

     Alyssa stared at him.  "No, I was just laughing about something.  Why in God's name would you think I'd ask a beginning class to recognize cars by their sounds?"

     "Well, sooooorrrryy," returned Damon in an insulted voice.  "You were just standing there, daydreaming…just…like…that…" he paused when he realized that his teacher had once again blanked out.  

     Alyssa smiled evilly as she reminisced about the little 'reward' she had given the children, a special visit to the Animarium.  Princess Shayla had neglected to close off the secret path.  So, Alyssa waited until that Wednesday, the day the princess slipped down to Turtle Cove to get her gown rebleached.  Then she snuck the class in to meet the Wild Zords.  Three minutes later, the kids had run out screaming.  As it turned out, it was also 'mating day,' probably one of the other reasons Princess Shayla made herself scarce then. 

     "Ms. Enrile?" called Damon.  "Excuse me?  MS. ENRILE?"

     "Huh?" asked Alyssa.  "Oops, sorry about that.  We'll start by identifying the basic parts of a car engine."  She picked up a part.  "Ok, who can tell me what this is?"

      No one raised his or her hand.  No one but Damon, that was.   "Ooh, ooh, ooh, I know!"

     "Anyone but the hyperactive asparagus here?"

     The other students continued to stare blankly.

     "Fine, what is this, Mr. Henderson?"

      "It's a fan belt.  It's used to…" 

     As Damon blathered on, Alyssa looked at the answer chart she had stuck on her side of the desk.  "Er..let's see, fan belt, fan belt.  Yes, you are correct." 

      "Whoohoo!  Easy 'A' here I come!"

     Alyssa glared at him as she held up another part.   "What is this?"  She looked around to see if anyone else showed any interest in answering before addressing Damon who was now jumping up and down on his desk top in excitement.  "Get down and just answer the damned question."

      "That's a spark plug.  Now that's an important part of the car.   Its function is…"

      Alyssa's eyes had glazed over during this wordy explanation.  Her mind wandered back to what had happened after the Animarium field trip.  Of course, the little tattletales just had to tell their parents about what they had seen the metallic animals doing to each other.  And of course, they all had nightmares for over a month.  Everyone was so furious, that this ended up being the only teaching position she could get in California. 

     "Hey, Ms. Enrile?  Can I get extra credit for this?"

      Alyssa snapped back to reality.  "What?"  She looked down and realized that the scattered parts had been reassembled.  "But, but, I only blanked out for a minute.  How did you do that so quickly?"    

     "It took me a whole minute?" asked Damon disappointedly.  "I must be slipping."

     "What the hell are you doing in this class?  You obviously know all about car engines."

     "Yep," said Damon proudly, "and truck engines, and jet engines, and Zord en…" he clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

     Alyssa snickered.  "I suppose you were a grease monkey for the Power Rangers?"

     "Grease monkey?"  Damon was insulted.   "I am no grease monkey.  I was the best mechanic ever to fix a Zord.  And I was also the Green Galactic Ranger."

     "Wow, they really must've been desperate to have wanted you."

      "Well, no one really picked me.  I was just the one to pull the green saber out…" He stopped as he realized something. "Hey, how did you know the big Power Ranger robots were called 'Zords'?"  He froze when he saw the smirk on her face.  "You too?"

     "Yep, White Wildforce Ranger."  Alyssa said with equal pride.  She was oblivious to the sounds of gasps from the rest of the class.  "But you still haven't told me why you are taking this class."

     Damon's face darkened at this.   "Because this was supposed to be MY class!" he whined.

     "Huh?"

     "I was going to teach this class.  But they decided to go with another teacher.  Just because I don't have a teaching certificate, they said this other person would do better!"  Damon was breathing heavily.  "So, I decided to take the class just to observe you in order to see for myself.  And what do I see?"

     "What?" asked Alyssa tentatively a bit nervous at this sudden burst of anger.

     "An idiot who has to rely on a picture chart to give her the answers!   Someone who goes off into lala land every five minutes!  Someone who…hey!  Stop doing that!"

     Alyssa snapped back to attention and wiped the drool off her mouth.  "Oh, sorry about that."  She decided not to mention she had been thinking of a certain Red Wildforce Ranger.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

     "That does it!  I'm going to lodge a complaint!  No way am I going to lose out to a know-nothing like you!"  Damon headed for the door.

     "No, please!" sobbed Alyssa who had grabbed his collar.  "This is the only teaching job I can get!  No one else will hire me to teach.  Just because I took some preschoolers to the Animarium.  How was I to know it was 'mating' day?"

     Damon paused.  "Oh, sure.  You lived there for over a year and yet you didn't know what went on there.  You got probation for that, didn't you?"

     Alyssa nodded.   That was what had embarrassed her most.   "Princess Shayla wasn't too happy either.  I didn't even get an invite to the annual picnic last week."

     "Why don't you try to get a job on Mirinoi?" asked Damon.  "They have no qualms about teaching that kind of stuff to little kids.  Those people have almost no morals."  He leered at this.  "All you have to do is take a shuttle to the moon and then use the wormhole there."

     "Really?  Great!"  Alyssa headed for the door.  "You can have this class!  I'm going to go catch tonight's shuttle!"  With that she ran out excitedly.

     "Good luck!" called Damon.  However, as soon as Alyssa had gone out of sight, he smiled evilly.  The prudish Mirinoians would lock her away as soon as she tried to teach their kids anything out of the ordinary.

     "Ok, Class," he addressed the students, who had already forgotten about the revelations he and Alyssa had made in front of them.  "Who can tell me what this is?"  He pointed to the car battery.

     All of the hands went up.


	48. TJ and Taylor

     Disclaimer:  I don't own Power Rangers.  Someone else does.  I don't know who because it keeps changing.  Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character.  Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough.  So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others.  Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :).  And I really appreciate the reviews :).

     This is story number 48.  Please give me your requests soon.  Thank you.

Uh, forgive me for this one.  I'll rate it PG13 just in case.

**TJ and Taylor**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

     "I don't believe it," grumbled TJ as he stared at his car, "I just don't believe it."  He had been so distracted with joining the other Red Rangers to fight Serpentera that he had forgotten to turn on his car's security system.  Now it was a stripped, bashed in shell with no tires, no cd player, and no seats.  Even his fuzzy dice were gone.  "How could someone do this?" he sobbed.  It had been bad enough when he had lost Lightning Cruiser to Divatox's minions.  It had been even worse when he had lost it a second time after the Space Rangers had helped Justin and Storm Blaster rescue it.  It wasn't his fault.  No one had warned him about the tendency of Eltarians to cheat at Space Poker. 

     "Hello?"  Taylor called as she peeked her head in.  "Can you tell me…?" She frowned when she realized that the bald-headed man hadn't even noticed her.  She grimaced when she realized that he was crying and banging his head on the hood of what had once been a car.  "Excuse me!" she called a bit louder.

     TJ still didn't respond.  He was too busy reminiscing about the last time he had lovingly given his car a hot wax job.

     Taylor sighed.  Then she stepped closer to TJ.  "ATTEN HUT!" she shouted into his ear.              

     TJ jumped and whirled around.  "What the?  Who are you?"

     "That's no way to address an officer, soldier!"  Taylor scowled at him.  "Stand at attention!  Face forward!"

     But TJ just stared at her.  "What are you talking about?  I'm not a soldier."  He noted her civilian clothing.  "And you don't look like an army officer to me."

      Taylor looked offended "Army? Me? Never!  I'm an Air Force officer."   Then she grinned, "I just started doing that to get some respect from my lazy teammates."

     "O…kay," said TJ hesitantly.  "What do you want?  Can't you see I'm in mourning?"

     Taylor snorted.  "Yeah, I can see you bawling like a baby over a stupid hunk of junk.  Now, where is he?"

     TJ was still confused.  "Where is who?"

     "Eric.   He told me he had something important to do here.  Something about the Red Rangers."

      TJ startled at this.  "The WHAT?  That blabbermouth!"  He looked suspiciously at her.  "What the hell did you do to get him to tell you?"  Then he looked her up and down.  "Oh, I see."

     Taylor kicked him, hard where it counted most.  "Jerk!  I happen to be the Yellow Wildforce Ranger."

     "Ok, ok," squeaked TJ, who was bent over double.  "Sheesh!  With you on their team, I doubt any of the male villains are walking straight anymore."

     Taylor looked thoughtfully at him.  "Hey, that's not a bad idea!  I'll have to talk to the Princess about seeing if there's a Kangaroo Zord hanging around anywhere."

     "WHAT?  Princess???"  TJ quickly morphed.   "Where?  Where?  I can't believe Princess Astronema is back.  Andros isn't going to like this one bit!"  He began to run around, looking behind every vehicle and large item in the garage.

     Taylor shook her head.  "Cut that out, you idiot.  I was talking about Princess Shayla.   God, talk about your shellshock."

     "Oh God, don't remind me about them damn Turtles," moaned TJ as he demorphed.  "It took us two weeks to disinfect the ship and get rid of the mildew after they left." 

     Taylor frowned and crossed her arms.  "Never mind.  Now stop stalling and tell me where my no good boyfriend is.  And don't give me that cock and bull story about Serpenterra.  Every Ranger knows that it's an unsalvageable lump of scrap metal."

     "But, the Machine Empire Generals did get Serpentera working.  Honest, just ask Jason, or Tommy, or one of the other guys."

     Taylor stomped her foot.  "I can't believe you're all covering for that jerk.  You men are all alike."  She took a step towards him.  "Did you guys spend the day at that new strip club?"

     TJ took a step back while covering himself in the event of another well-placed kick.  "No, honest.  I don't know any new strip club.  I don't associate with such people."  He mentally apologized to Bouncy Bonnie, his favorite dancer.  "Look, why don't you call Tommy's girlfriend, Kim?"

      "Kim?  Wait, I thought Kat was his girlfriend."   Taylor couldn't believe she was behind on Power Ranger gossip yet again.

     TJ grimaced.  "That was last week.  This week it's Kim."

     Taylor was now confused.  "What?"

     TJ tried to explain.  "Tommy was so indecisive as to which one he loved more that they both agreed to take turns dating him.  He gets twice the love, and twice the entertaining catfights over him."  He smiled.  "Lucky guy."

     "Oh, never mind," sighed Taylor.  "It's not like I'd believe either of those sluts anyway.  He's probably holed away somewhere with some floozy."

     "Well why don't you just go to his house and check up on him?"

     But, Taylor just ignored him.  "Now who am I going to drag along…er, I mean take with me to the Air Force Cotillion?"  She looked appraisingly at him.  "You're kind of cute.  Are you seeing anyone special?"

     "No, not…" TJ gulped when he realized his mistake.  "I mean, yes, yes I am.  I'm dating a Ranger too.  Cassie.  In fact, she's a lot tougher than you.  So you'd better leave me alone," he finished lamely as Taylor reached forward to rub his baldhead.

     "Is that the same Cassie who goes around the country singing possessive love songs about her Phantom?  The same one who publicly turned you down when you asked her for a date after you defeated Astronema?  It was on all the major cable channels that day."

     "Y..yes!"  TJ admitted unhappily.  "It's not fair!  I saw her first!  I treated her so nicely and bought her anything she wanted.   Hell, I even paid for her demo record.  But whom does she love?  Some alien with a fetish for wearing a mask.  He completely ignores her.  Never calls or writes her, and she's madly in love with him.  She's never even seen his face!  How does she know he doesn't have twenty noses?  Or green warts?"  He looked at Taylor accusingly.  "It's you women who are the jerks!"

     "You know you are so adorable when you are angry."  Taylor suddenly made a lunge for TJ who dived behind his car.  "Come here!  I don't bite!"

     TJ ran around the garage once more, this time with Taylor chasing him.  "Help!  Somebody!  I'm being attacked!  Zordon forgive me!" he cried as he morphed in mid-run.

     Taylor had morphed too.  "Pleeeaaaasssseeee!!! Just one little dance!  I can't get any other guy to go with me.  They all say I'm too aggressive!"

     "You don't say," replied TJ who was already running out of breath.  Perhaps spending the years after his Rangering at all those hot dog eating contests hadn't been such a good idea after all.

     "Gotcha!" said Taylor as she tackled him. 

     HOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!

     Taylor jumped up in shock  "What the?" she gasped as laser beams began to hit her in the butt.  "Yeow!  Rabid car!  Forget it, dances are stupid anyway!" she cried as she ran from the garage.

     "Lightning Cruiser!"  beamed TJ.  "You came back!  You saved me from that nut!"  He went over to the sentient car.

     "HOOONNNK   HOOONK  HOOOOONNK!"

     "What do you mean what did I do to your girlfriend?  What girl…oh," stated TJ lamely as he realized Lightning Cruiser was facing his stripped red car. "Hey, that wasn't my fault.  I was busy saving the world and forgot to put on the alarm."

    "HONK  HOOOONKKKKKK  HOONKKKKKK   HOOOOOONNNNKKKKK HHHHHOOOONNNNKKK   HONNK   HOOOOONKKKK   HHHHHONK!"

     "Well there's no need for such lang…Yeowch!!!!"  TJ ran out of the garage, his butt steaming from the laser blast.


	49. Billy and Kendrix

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does. I don't know who because it keeps changing. Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character. Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough. So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others. Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :). And I really appreciate the reviews :).

This is story number 49. I think this one came out ok.

This is just a reminder to get your requests for Ranger meetings in by the end of this month (July 31). Thanks to all those who have already sent in their requests.

**Billy and Kendrix**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Imbecilic doddering Zordon" grumbled Billy as he rearranged some wires on an indescribable doohickey. "I can't believe he essentially anticipates that I would be capable of inventing a yodeling camel monster disrupter with customary implements in a regular garage." Ever since he had used the Power Chamber's miniaturization ray to shrink walkie-talkies and install them in cheap watches, everyone expected him to assemble things that would pull their butts out of the fire during the battles.

"Hi!" came the high-pitched voice of a child.

Billy jumped. The wires fell all over the floor. The screwdriver fell on his foot. "YEEEEOOOWWWW!" He cursed as he grabbed his sore foot.

"Ooh, that's naughty language," came the voice again. "I'm telling!"

Billy whirled around at that. Standing just inside his garage was a blonde little girl who was wearing a pink dress and eyeglasses. "Pardon me, who are you and for what purpose have you infiltrated my lab…er, garage?"

"Ooh, your Dad said you were like an absentminded professor. But this is really ridiculous." She walked over to a table of doodads and began fiddling with them.

"Huh?" asked Billy in confusion. "Hey, don't manhandle those! I do not wish for some unidentified youngster to randomly rearrange my instruments."

The little girl paused and looked at him. "Hello? Earth to Billy. I'm your cousin, Kendrix, and you're babysitting me today while our dads are at the 'Parents of Overbearing Geniuses' support group."

"Ah, I remember now. I thought those geeky spectacles looked recognizable."

Kendrix looked perturbed at that. "Geeky? Me? Take a look in the mirror, overall-boy. Besides, once I hit twelve, I'm going to be able to get contacts. My mom said I could. I don't plan to spend my teenage years getting shoved into garbage cans."

Billy nodded morosely. "Yeah, it's a considerable annoyance eliminating the undesirable aroma from my overalls." But then a thought occurred to him and he smiled evilly. "But would you not desire to eventually become a constituent of the 'Super Exclusive Ultra-Geniuses' Club' when you obtain secondary school status?"

"Hey, yeah! That would be superb!" Kendrix was excited at this possibility.

"Well then, it would be necessary for you to behave like those whom you would emulate." As they spoke, Billy snuck around to his computer as unobtrusively as he could. There was no way he was going to let his annoying little cousin see what he had been looking at. It was just way too embarrassing.

"What do you mean?" asked Kendrix curiously.

"You need to have the appearance of an intellectual," explained Billy as he continued to inch around the lab table. "You have to be outfitted in the geekiest spectacles ever. And your apparel cannot shriek 'look at me! All I care about is what I look like!' Consider me, for example. How do you suppose I obtained the ostentatious position of vice president? Truthfully, by no means shall I ever surrender my method of attire nor my spectacles." Billy did not mention that his closet was slowly being filled with 'cool' clothes from all his shopping trips with Kim and Trini, or that he had already been to the optometrist for contact lenses.

"Really?" squeaked Kendrix. "Then I'll always wear my glasses too! Wow, a super exclusive club that I could actually be a member of." She had tried joining the various clubs that her classmates had started, but she had always been rejected. Either she was 'not popular enough,' or 'not fashionable enough' or 'not athletic enough' or 'couldn't stick enough nickels up her nose.' Although none of the other kids ever told her, the truth was she was just too annoyingly chipper for them.

"That's stupendous!" exclaimed Billy as he reached for the computer mouse. "Aggh!" he cried as it slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor. He dove under the table to retrieve it.

"Are you all right?" asked Kendrix as she ran to where Billy was. "May I assist…SMURFS?" she guffawed.

This caused Billy to jump up in surprise. Whomp! He smacked his head on the underside of the table. "Owwww!" he moaned as he rubbed his head.

Kendrix showed no sympathy for her older cousin. "You, a high level genius, are looking at Smurf merchandise? Why? Do you plan on putting even more stupid blue stuff in your room?" Kendrix had already seen his completely blue-themed room.

"Oh this," began Billy lamely. "I was simply, uh, conducting research for your birthday present. That's all."

Kendrix shook her head at this. "Nice try, but my birthday isn't for eight months. You really need psychotherapy for your strange obsession with blue things."

"Oh, really, Ms. 'Strawberry Shortcake sheets,'" retorted Billy. "You have accumulated more pink in your boudoir than even Kimberly."

"Ooh, what were you doing in her room. Shame, shame," teased Kendrix.

"Now, Kendrix, an impressionable young lady like yourself should not be conscious of the libido-related behaviors of adolescents." However, as he said this, Billy smirked self-satisfactorily. He had his Pink teammate wrapped around his finger. There was no way anyone one else would show up and sweep her off her feet. He even planned on growing his hair long the way Kim had been suggesting.

As Billy droo…er…reminisced about Kim, Kendrix sauntered back to the table and began to examine and manipulate the different items again. "Hey," she commented, "you've got some really neat stuff here. Can I build with them?"

"Huh?" asked Billy in a daze as he snapped out of his daydream. He turned around and noticed Kendrix playing with a cube to which he had attached batteries and wires. "No! Don't manhandle that!" He dove and grabbed it from her hands. "This conglomeration of electronic components is dan…." ZZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPP!!!!!! The box gave Billy such a shock, his hair stood on end. "…gerous," finished Billy weakly. "Oh, and I had presumed that I would I'd be satisfactorily protected here without Alpha continuously smashing the digits on my feet with his weighty metallic chassis."

"Ooh, do that again!" enthused Kendrix as she clapped her hands in approval. Then she paused and tilted her head. "Alpha?" asked Kendrix, "who's that?"

Billy groaned as he realized what he had said. "Oh, just some diminutive overweight nerdy acquaintance of mine. No one you would be aware of."

"Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!" came the voice over the 'watch' on Billy's wrist. "I thought I was you're best friend, Billy. I thought you respected me. I thought you held me in the highest regard. I thought…I thought…you loved me. Oh ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi…"

Kendrix stared at Billy's watch in disbelief. "What the…"

But, before Billy could come up with a plausible excuse, another deeper voice burst out of the 'watch.' "Shut up, Alpha! No one cares about your stinking problems. You're just a damned robot for heaven's sake. Hey, genius boy, get a move on with that yodeling camel monster disrupter. That dastardly dromedary has hypnotized the other Rangers. Dear God, do you know what it's like to hear the four of them do a yodeling concert over the Megazord's loudspeaker? People are running into traffic and jumping out of windows just to get away from it. So, hurry it up!"

"Acknowledged," Billy mumbled as he switched the communicator off. "I cannot accept as true that I completely overlooked what I had been occupying myself with."

"Billy," whined Kendrix, "who was that? What did he mean by Megazord? Hey, wait a second…"

"Later," Billy growled as he shoved her aside and went back to working on the disruptor. "I cannot believe I permitted myself to get sidetracked by my aunt's youngest offspring," he murmured.

"You're a Power Ranger! Correction, you're the Blue Power Ranger! You've got to be cause everything you have is blue. Oh, this is so cool!" Kendrix hopped onto a stool and hovered over Billy's shoulder. "Hey, maybe someday I'll get to be a Pink Ranger."

"Fat chance," mumbled Billy. Then he dropped his work as he realized what Kendrix had just said. "Power Ranger? You are erroneous. It is inconceivable that I could ever be a Power Ranger." He began to rummage on his shelf. "Now where is that stupid memory-eraser device?"

"Hey! Do you guys get nosebleeds way up their in those Zords?" asked Kendrix who had begun manipulating the lab equipment again. "I mean I am prone to those and I would really hate to get my Pink Ranger helmet all messy."

"Oh, please let me just locate it," murmured Billy as he began looking through some cardboard boxes on the other side of the garage. "Aha!" He stood up and turned around, holding a strange looking device.

"What's that?" they each said when they saw what the other was holding.

"This, my inquisitive little cousin, is my memory-eraser. It is my most paramount invention yet. Presently, you will disregard alternate identity as a Power Ranger." He purposefully neglected to mention that he had lifted the schematics for the device from the Power Chambers computers. But he knew it worked as he had used it to make his dad forget all about his blowing up the refrigerator after attempting to rewire it to make cappuccinos.

"Aw, but Billy, I like knowing all about you." Kendrix looked up at him, blinking her eyes coquettishly. "You are my favoritest big cousin after all."

"Stay immobile. This ought not to be injurious… too much." Billy aimed the device at Kendrix.

"Wait! If you zap me now, you won't know what this is." Kendrix waved the thing she had assembled while Billy had been searching for the memory-eraser. It had wires and flashing buttons.

"I had instructed you not to…" Billy sighed as he saw the little girl's eyes begin to tear up. "Very well, what is it?"

"It's that disruptor thing. You know for a yodeling camel. Well, I haven't had a chance to test it, but it should work."

Billy began to guffaw. "You cannot be serious. It is highly impossible that someone as immature as you in years could successfully construct a yodeling camel disruptor in less than five minutes. Now just hold still…"

"A yodeling camel disruptor?" came Zordon's voice from his communicator. "Finally! Send it over here immediately!"

"But Zordon," began Billy, "It's really not…"

"Send it over…" the distinct sound of off-tune yodeling broke through, "…NOW! Oh, Alpha haven't you found my aspirin yet?" groaned Zordon just before ending the connection.

"Fine," grumbled Billy as he teleported Kendrix' invention to the battlefield. "I surmise that my new reputation as the Rangers' resident genius will soon be terminated," he moaned.

Billy's communicator beeped. "Ayiyiyiyiyi, Billy, that disruptor worked perfectly. Everyone stopped yodeling. You are a genius!"

"Uh, thank you?" Billy said in shock.

"Now get your butt over there and help the others destroy that monster!" bellowed Zordon.

"Affirmative, Zordon." Billy cut off the connection again. He turned to Kendrix. "How…how…how."

"Well, I guess you'd better go ahead and zap me." Kendrix closed her eyes in anticipation.

Billy laughed insincerely. "Oh, now how could I ever that to my dearest little cousin." He grabbed an extra communicator off a shelf. "Here, you would serve best as my technical assistant. I'll contact you whenever I need require assistance with my mechanical creations."

"You mean you'll call me everytime you have to invent something. Forget it." Kendrix picked up the memory-eraser, aimed it at herself and pressed the switch. A light briefly engulfed her. Kendrix looked around the garage confusedly. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Oh, to hell with it all!" exclaimed Billy as he teleported out.


	50. Karone and Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does. I don't know whom because it keeps changing. Please don't get offended if I insult your favorite character. Some pairings are easy to write a story for while others are really tough. So please realize that some of my stories will be better than others. Hi to all my fellow AFPR's including my fellow female Psychos :). And I really appreciate the reviews :).

Story number 50!!!! Whoohoo! Ok, two things. First, the next group of stories will be reader requests. So let me know what pair of Rangers you want to meet (no Aquatians, Triforians, or Phantoms, please) by July 31. One request per person, please. So far, these are the requested pairs: Kira and Kat, Jason and Jen, Cam and Ethan, Ethan and Carter, Jason and Shane, Hunter and Justin, Wes and Eric, Andros and Dustin, and Kat and Billy. If I missed your request, please let me know, thanks. :)

Second, the next 50 stories (well, that's my goal) will be under a new heading because, well I figured When Rangers Meet is long enough with 50 stories under it.

**Karone and Trini**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ah, finally," moaned Karone happily as she settled back in her lounge chair on the beach. Ever since she had been released from Dark Specter's control five years ago, neither Andros nor Zhane had left her alone for more than five minutes. They even stood outside the bathroom whenever she was in it. And it had been completely inconvenient dragging Andros along on her and Zhane's honeymoon.

So, she had considered it a brilliant stroke on her part to record her voice calling for help and plant it in the cellar. As soon as the guys had gone down to look for her, she had slammed the door shut and locked them in. Karone smiled. With the extra bathroom and a year's supply of food stored down there, they could conceivably stay there for about two weeks. The amount of time she had rented out her beach bungalow.

"Heeeeeeeyaaaaaahhhh!!"

Karone was sipping on some papaya juice when her glass was suddenly kicked out of her hand. "Hey!" she cried, "my drink!" She looked up. There hovering over her was an Asian-looking woman with a scowl on her face. "What's the big idea? Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Trini Kwan, former Yellow Ranger. I am here to take you down, Astronema." Trini posed threateningly.

Karone stared at her in disbelief. "Uh, hello? I'm Karone. Astronema doesn't exist anymore. Zordon's wave destroyed Dark Specter's hold over me. And I believe you owe me for this bikini you just spilt juice all over."

"Wave? What wave?" Trini pushed a button on her old communicator. "Zordon? Are you there? Since when do you have waves? Could I go surfing on them sometime? Zordon? Hello, Zordon? Why won't you ever answer?"

Of course, there was no reply.

"Ok, Astronema, I don't know what you did to Zordon. But your reign of evil ends right here." With that, Trini kicked at the lounge chair, causing it to flip over and dump Karone on the sand.

Karone spat sand out of her mouth. The she jumped up and took on a defensive pose. "Are you completely nuts? Where have you been the past five years?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was living in a Buddhist Monastery in Tibet. I thought the isolation would help me further develop my skills in meditation and martial arts." Trini began to sing, "no phone, no boat, no motor car, not a single luxury…"

Karone covered her ears. "Owww! You are definitely NOT Star Search material."

Trini sobered at this. "Yeah, it's not fair. Last I heard, Kim, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya had formed their own group, 'The Ex-Ranger Girls.' But I never got invited to join them."

"Thank God," mumbled Karone.

"Shut up, you evil Princess! Heeeyyyyaaaaahhh!!" This time Trini aimed for Karone's head and missed as Karone ducked. "Now answer me! What did you do to Zordon?"

"Stop doing that!" cried Karone. "And I didn't do anything with him. My brother, Andros, the Red Space Ranger destroyed him at his request. The resulting golden wave took away my brainwashing. It also destroyed all of the monsters, robots, and other evil creatures. And it turned Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and Divatox into harmless humans."

Trini stared unbelievingly at her. "Uh, yeah, you're related to the Red Space Ranger. Zedd and Rita are now good. Zordon committed suicide. Please, I'm not that gullible. Now, prepare to be destroyed!" With that, she swept her foot, causing Karone to fall on her bottom.

"Hey! I said to cut it out!" She stood back up and smirked at Trini. "Would you believe that I got to be the Pink Galaxy Ranger for a while?"

"LIAR!" screamed Trini as she dove in for yet another attack. She missed as Karone sidestepped her and landed face first in the middle of a strange couple's picnic. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly as she jumped up, cherry pie dripping from her face. "Now, where were we?" she asked as she posed threateningly yet again.

"Hey, wait a second. I thought it was against the rules for you to escalate a fight. I mean, I'm not attacking you, am I?" Karone was getting desperate. This crazed woman, hell-bent on vengeance, was ruining her vacation. After this, Andros and Zhane were bound to plant a tracking device on her.

"Ah, but I no longer have my powers. Therefore, I'm no longer bound by that stupid rule." Trini picked up Karone's discarded towel and snapped it at her.

"Yeeeoouch! That smarts!" hollered Karone. "But what about this famous 'honor' of yours? According to the Ranger files, you would have considered it dishonorable to attack a defenseless person."

Trini's eyes narrowed. "Defenseless person? You? Don't make me laugh, Astronema. I heard all about the chaos you caused."

"Whoa!" called Karone as she fended off the other woman's next attack. "Do you see a weapon on me?"

"No."

"A wrath staff?

"No."

"Have I displayed any magical powers at all since you began attacking me?"

"No…wait," Trini paused in thought. "That, that means you ARE defenseless. Noooo! My honor! It's been besmirched!" She bowed low to the ground in front of Karone. "I am not worthy."

"Oh, please," yawned Karone, "let's just forget this whole mess. Do you want to check out those surfer guys over there?" She certainly didn't equate being married with being dead.

"Sure thing!" Trini immediately stood up and brushed the sand off herself. "Hey," she said as she and Karone headed off together. "What did you do with that cool leather outfit anyway?"

"Oh, that. I burned it."

Trini stopped walking and stared at Karone in disbelief. "Burned it? What would you do that for?"

"Uh, because it was a reminder of my years as the evil Astronema." Karone decided to leave off that it had also begun to get a tiny bit tight on her. Her eyes narrowed. "Wait, why the sudden interest in the apparel of someone you just tried to destroy?"

"Oh, well, I was just making conversation. No real reason," giggled Trini nervously as she began to walk again.

Karone gasped. "I get it now. You didn't want to destroy Astronema because she's evil. You wanted to destroy her in order to get her leather outfit."

Trini stopped again and looked at Karone with tears in her eyes. "It's so true! I just wanted to get you leather outfit! I have no honor!" Once again she bowed down to the ground.

"Oh get up already, everyone's staring at us." Karone tried to block her face in embarrassment. "Besides, what do you need a used leather outfit anyway? Haven't you ever heard of the mall?"

Trini, having stood back up, stared at her. "Are you kidding? I've been in a Buddhist Monastery the past five years. Where would I get the money?" She sighed. "I just wanted something to get Billy's attention."

"Billy Cranston?" asked Karone. "Isn't he that Ranger genius guy who swore off all women after a horrible experience with some alien fish girlfriend?"

"Yes," cried Trini. "That Cestria bitch never bothered to tell him that mating with her would cause him to begin to mutate into a flounder. Luckily, he caught on before he had grown gills and fins. It was even luckier that he had found Zordon on Eltar who was able to cure him and get rid of the green scales."

Karone blinked. "And you say my story about Zordon's wave and my being a Power Ranger is unbelievable."

Trini continued as if she hadn't heard her. "Do you know how angry I was when he had left for that planet?"

"No, how angry?"

Trini's fists clenched. "He had promised me that he would be waiting for me when I got back from the peace conference, the jerk!"

"Yes," said Karone calmly. "He decided that an alien girl was better than you, didn't he?"

"How dare he!" cried Trini. "He didn't even have the decency to break off with me. Hell, I didn't even get a letter like Tommy got from Kim. That blue bastard just ran off from me!"

"Well, he's just not good enough for you. Is he?" Karone began waving and smiling at some of the cute surfers.

"No, no he's not." Trini dried her eyes and squared her shoulders. Then she smiled at the surfers as well. "I guess I could look elsewhere for a boyfriend." With that, she headed towards them.

"You go do that." Karone held back for a minute. Then she waved her hand over herself and transformed into her 'Astronema' look complete with purple wig and black leather outfit. She had purposely neglected to mention to Trini that, even though she was no longer evil, she could still do that. Karone aimed her wrath staff at Trini. "Try to destroy me, will you?" With that, she zapped her in the butt then teleported away.

"Yeeeeeoooochhh!" screeched Trini who turned and stared at where Karone had just been.


End file.
